Mood Ring
by lifelesslyndsey
Summary: When there is nothing left for Bella, she decided she wants out. Standing in front of the white house, razor blade in hand, she says good bye the only way she can think of. A bloody good bye. But who cut's there wrists at a vampires house?JxB Lemons ahead
1. Chapter 1

**Title - **Mood Ring

**Chapter - **One

**Disclaimer - **Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine. I am just using them, and making not a penny doing it.

**Summary - **When there is nothing left for Bella, she decided she wants out. Standing in front of the white house, razor blade in hand, she says goodbye the only way she can think of. A bloody good bye. But who cuts their wrists at a vampires house?

**Rating- **M for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings- **Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, self harm, and some gore. Be warned!

**Betas - **Beta'd by the darling SnarkySimaril

Chapter One

It was raining. It was always raining, but today the rain seemed to be crying for me. Because once again, I had no tears of my own.

The rain poured down, turning the pristine white snow to ice around me. I just stood there, looking up at the big white ominous house. It hadn't changed. Just like them, it would never change. In one hundred years it would probably be standing here, pristine as the day they built it. They loved this house more than they ever fucking loved me.

"Alice!" I screamed, knowing full well that she wouldn't hear me, but I wanted her to see this. I wanted her to see it, and I wanted _him _to see it too. The choice was mine. I made up my mind in that very instant, and I concentrated on it. Willing it, wanting it, desperate to trigger a vision.

I wanted them to see what they'd done to me.

"Everything! Everything I ever loved is gone! You left me Edward! And my mother died! And now Charlie is dead! I hate you Edward!" I screamed at no one.

"And you know what?" I said, laughing like a mad woman. "I don't care. I'm not running any more. She can have me."

It was true too. I hoped she would find me laying here in the front yard of the beautiful Cullen Estate, laying like a vampire buffet on the snow.

I swallowed, resolve filling me like the air in my lungs. I drew out the box of razor blades I had found in the kitchen drawer at Jacob's after he let his imprint backhand me and tell me to get the fuck out. My hands were trembling, and the blades fell to the snow, tinkling on the ground against each other like a wind chime. The sound was distant and innocent. A death march, my death march. If the song had a name, I'd call it Razors in the Snow.

All but one fell, but that's all I needed.

"Is this what you fucking wanted?" I bellowed into the night, breathing in the harsh, cold winter air and calling _her_ out, calling her to come to me. "You can fucking have me! I want to die!"

I was laughing hard, hysterically. A laugh that didn't belong to Bella Swan as much as it did to the bastard who broke her.

I was so far beyond broken. I wasn't even good for parts and pieces, couldn't even be scrapped for spare. There was nothing left of my heart to keep me going any more. No mother. No father. No love. My life was like a wormhole, everything got sucked up and disappeared forever.

I couldn't look Jacob in the face. He couldn't even find it in himself to fight for me, for my friendship.

Because when it came to me, there was nothing worth fighting for.

Without hesitation, without pause, I dragged the razor along the length of my arm, from wrist to inner elbow, feeling my flesh part easily. It was a feeling I had come to relish and at one point lived for. Now I would die for it. Die and be dead. Sweet relief indeed.

When I turned to the other arm, the razor slipped, my fingers slick with blood. But something else was keeping me alive now. _Madness_; sheer, dark, unadulterated madness. I was already losing so much blood, and my mind, but I found the razor again. My hands kept cutting; over and over again, till I fell to my knees. Blood poured from my arms, streaming from my fingertips in a pool around me. I could smell it, and a new wave of nausea hit me as I fell to the ground.

"And she dies as she lived," I whispered, letting death take me. "She dies alone."

And all I saw was red.

Even the raindrops were red.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Pain burst through my body in broken intervals. It started with my wrists, the deep gashes I'd made, my blood spilling like rose petals on the white snow. I bet it was pretty, sad things usually are. But the pain spread...I felt it in my legs, in my stomach, in my neck. Pain, quick and jolting. I felt my body rock forward, but I couldn't stop it. Was I having a seizure? Why wasn't I dead yet?

Is there no release, even in death?

Why can't I die?

Fucking take me already!

I could feel my flesh searing, burning. I could almost smell the smoke as my body turned to ash. I must be in hell. I was burning in Hell. I killed myself and I was going to Hell.

No one would miss me.

There is no one left to miss me.

Time makes no sense when you're dying.

_No! Make it stop! I can't take this._

Minutes. Hours. Days. Years. I couldn't tell anymore. I counted the seconds by my beating heart, but it beat too fast, and I couldn't tell any more. I couldn't tell.

I heard the voice through the flames bursting inside me. Angel? Demon?

I didn't know. Did it matter anymore?

"I'm so sorry!" he whispered, the angel that won't let me die. Stupid Angel.

_Just let me die! _I was screaming, but my voice, like my body, betrayed me.

"Please forgive me. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I never would..." The Angel was crying now, holding my hand. He spoke his words like a benediction. A mantra. He was begging me.

But I was begging too.

_Just kill me._

_It just doesn't end! I want to die. Why won't my frail human body die?_

There was Hell inside me. It must be my punishment. I killed myself. That's a sin right? A Catholic thing. I'm not Catholic, but maybe they had something right.

Somehow even through this pain I could fucking ramble.

I felt cool fingers dance cross my body in jerky motions. The Angel didn't need to see_ those_. He didn't need to touch them. There were too many. He couldn't heal me. Those scars were _everywhere, _inside and out, painted with razor blades and blood. I felt ashamed of myself, and I felt sorry for the Angel. Those were mine. He didn't need to see those. Touch those. Feel those. Those were mine.

Though, where he touched, the burn did fade. But it would always find its way back.

_Ah! Just make it stop. Please make it stop. Stop!_

The Angel had no mercy.

He wouldn't kill me.

_Just make it stop. I'm begging. Anything._

But my heart swallowed the fire, stuttering and fighting, struggling against the flames, the Danger. I've always had a stupid heart.

I should never have listened to my stupid heart in the first place.

_Just give it up, heart. Just die. You were nearly there anyway._

"Isabella, I'm so sorry. Just please wake up." Jasper pleaded, his cool hand locking into mine.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I gasped, and the indrawn breath brought new meaning to me. I could feel it. I could taste it. Two years worth of dust, and shriveled roses. Two years of pain and torment, and of course the underlying scent of mint, tobacco, and old leather. Who was that?

I was on a table, but then I wasn't. The light blinded me, but I wasn't blinded. I could _see_ the sixty-watt stamp on the bulb, and the filament burning behind the white fogged glass. They really should switch to the curly bulbs. Better for the world and stuff. They were going to be around a while, so they should care.

_What was I doing? Oh right..._

Somehow, before I could realize how I had gotten there, I had crouched myself into the corner, staring up into his face. What the fuck was he doing here? He did this to me. Why did he do this to me?

"Jasper?" I asked, staring up into an angels face. I remember those angels. My angel family. The ones who pretty much killed me in the first place.

"What did you do!" I screamed. My voice came out like pealing bells, momentarily distracting me from my question. I sounded like music and wind. It was all too confusing.

Jasper dropped to his knees on the other side of the bed. My pyre, for what I assume was the last three days. "I'm so sorry Bella. I found you outside the house, and the blood... I knew it was you before I saw you... but there was just too much. I couldn't stop. I'm weak, I know, I'm sorry!"

_Oh no._

I saw his red rimmed eyes and could have cried. Well, not real tears. He had intended to kill me even before _I _could finish killing me. I had made him do that, drink from a human, and I knew what that did to him. I knew how he struggled, how hard he fought, and I fucked it up. Like everything else, I ruined him too. And really, he was the only vampire that never fucked with me.

"Oh Jasper!" I gasped. "What the hell have I done? I should have known better. It was the Cullen's house, I thought you were all gone. How stupid could I have been? I just thought... I thought she would find me there. Jasper, I am so sorry!" I had only meant to step towards him, but before I realized it, I was kneeling beside him on the bed.

He looked up at me with black eyes, red peeking at the edges. Immediately I understood; he hadn't hunted in days. He had stayed by my side.

My demon angel, begging forgiveness.

I could feel how sorry he was. I could taste it. He wanted me to know.

"What are _you _sorry for?" he screamed. His eyes shifted to an even more impossible shade of black. His outburst startled me and I cringed away.

"For this. The blood. That was stupid. I didn't know you would be here, if I had known well... I... and I just... I just..." I was stuttering. I was a fucking vampire and I was stuttering.

"What were you doing, Isabella?"

I bristled, involuntarily flying back towards the wall. "I wanted that bitch to find me. I wanted her to kill me too!" I hissed. Jasper winced but never moved. Fuck, I was angry. Really angry. Probably more than the situation called for, but fuck, I couldn't control myself.

He rose slowly to his feet, his hands held at his sides. "Who, Isabella?"

I felt the venom pooling in my mouth as I thought of her. "Victoria."

Jasper took one soft step forward, but I cringed again. Everything was moving at once, hitting me like lightning. The sounds, the tastes, the brilliant rainbows shining from everything. My mind was taking it all in, but I couldn't keep up.

"Isabella, would it be okay if I calmed you?" Jasper asked softly, cocking his head.

I didn't need to think about it. I was panicking and I knew that I was dangerous. I was a newborn vampire, it came with the title. "Please."

I felt it instantly, like a rush of warm water. I relaxed, standing at the wall, feeling the anger melt away. I imagined I should have felt tired, and yet that particular feeling was irrelevant now.

Jasper reached out his hand towards me, nodding his head encouragingly. I took it without thought. He was a part of my past. Something familiar to cling onto, when nothing familiar was left.

"I don't know how you're doing it... but I can hardly feel your bloodlust," he whispered. Immediately, the roaring flame flickered in my throat.

He frowned as he realized his words triggered such a reaction. "Ah, sorry."

"I'm fine, Jasper. I just... I need a minute. I realize that it's important I hunt." Of course I realized that. I'm probably the best informed newborn ever.

He pulled me gently to the bed, urging me to sit. I really didn't feel the need to, but it seemed like the thing you were supposed to do in these awkward situations.

"Do you remember what happened before your change?"

I nodded. I remembered everything.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" he asked, shooting new waves of calm and encouragement at me.

I laughed and it shocked me, those pealing bells. "Where the fuck do I begin, Jasper?" I asked, shaking my head. My hair seemed longer, thicker.

_I wonder what I look like. _No, Bella, pay attention.

Jasper smiled, and I realized that this was also new to me. I had never seen him smile past what the situation required, always a sad smile that never reached his eyes. But he was smiling now, encouraging me. He was really beautiful, not an Adonis but an Ares. A warrior. More beautiful than my human eyes could encompass.

"Why don't you start at the beginning? Why did you try to kill yourself?"

I winced, feeling his pang of sorrow laced beneath the calm.

"Well, Jasper," I said, a smile washing over my face. The past, though vivid in my mind, didn't seem to matter anymore. It was like watching a movie. It might make you cry, and it might make you angry, but it wasn't your life. _That _wasn't my life anymore.

"It all started the day Edward left me..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title - **Mood Ring

**Chapter - **Two

**Disclaimer - **Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine. I am just using them, and making not a penny doing it.

**Summary - **When there is nothing left for Bella, she decided she wants out. Standing in front of the white house, razor blade in hand, she says goodbye the only way she can think of. A bloody good bye. But who cuts their wrists at a vampire's house?

**Rating - **M for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings - **Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, self harm, and some gore. Be warned!

**Betas - **Beta'd by the darling SnarkySimaril

_**Previously: **__"Well, Jasper," I said, a smile washing over my face. The past, though vivid in my mind, didn't seem to matter anymore. It was like watching a movie. It might make you cry, and it might make you angry, but it wasn't your life. That wasn't my life anymore._

_"It all started the day Edward left me..."_

**Bella POV**

I told him everything, and he listened without interruption. Part of my body begged to break down into tearless vampire sobs, but Jasper's ever present calm kept me leveled and steady.

I began with how Edward left me in the woods behind Charlie's house, a broken shell of what I was. That was the first day I died. I told him how I'd shut down, became the stuff of nightmares, not a vampire but a zombie, living and breathing, but little more.

Existing.

I was just existing, and even that was a struggle. I told him how Charlie called my mom to fly in. He just needed help; he had no clue how to help his heartbroken daughter. But my heart wasn't broken, the goddamn thing was just missing parts. She loved me, and hopped on the first flight out.

"Her plane fucking crashed, Jasper!" I gasped, wretched noises tearing from my chest. His calm couldn't hold through this pain, and I was sobbing tearlessly, but that wasn't new in the slightest.

Jasper squeezed my hand, calming me further. I could feel myself resisting, even though I knew I shouldn't.

"When she died, a new hole broke open inside me, a new piece died with her. Too much was missing, and I was slipping away, but I wanted to try, for her, my mother. I didn't want her death to be in vain, and then... and then she came looking for me." I was shaking now, new venom pooling in my mouth. I felt it drip from my lips, burning silver as it ran down my chest.

"She came for me. Victoria. Mate for Mate she said. Edwards bitch, she said. But when she came, I wasn't home. I had run away, I was just falling apart and I didn't want my dad to see that. I went to La Push and stood over the cliffs, just looking at the sea." I closed my eyes against the memories. These memories were fresh, too new to be forgotten. "Charlie came looking for me, my scent all over him. He came _here_."

"She came for me. Victoria. Mate for Mate, Edwards bitch, she said. But when she came, I wasn't home, I'd run away. I was just falling apart and I didn't want my dad to see it. I went to La Push and stood over the cliffs, just looking at the sea." She closed her eyes, her maddening pain intensifying, blinding me so thoroughly I could not see her face. "Charlie came looking for me, my scent all over him. He came _here_."

I felt Jasper wince. "You're a little stronger then you think, darlin'," he muttered, flexing his hand where I had squeezed. "Go on, honey."

That's when I looked up at him and really saw him. He looked broken too, just as broken and alone as I was.

"Jasper what happened to you?"

He smiled weakly. "You first."

I felt the blackening pain surround me. I didn't_ want _to remember. I wanted to forget the sight of Charlie's body drained on the Cullen's driveway. Dead. Dead. Dead. Down the fucking river that was my life. "Victoria killed Charlie."

Immediately Jasper had me in his arms. I tensed, unsure of the movement, the only time he had ever advanced on me before had not been pleasant. He held me against him, my cold stone body pressed against his. I was crying still, hard.

He just held me whispering in my ear. "Shh it'll be okay, darlin'."

How long I stayed there, I couldn't be sure. Time felt different, hours could have been minutes. The burn in my throat was prickling, more uncomfortable than before. Yet some of the pain was different, it seemed to echo against mine, as if it wasn't mine at all. I turned my face to Jasper, at once feeling blinded by his beauty.

"Jasper, you need to hunt," I whispered, touching the dark shadows beneath his eyes.

"You're right, and so do you. Come on, let's go."

I followed him. My creator. Questions flickering through my mind. I watched him wait patiently in the clearing behind the house as I adjusted to my surroundings. There was so much, and my mind desperately wanted to absorb it all.

I felt like I had ADHD, but my ADHD was on crack.

"Come on. Follow me Isabella, just follow me."

I obeyed, flying behind him. I was fast, I could feel the strength rippling in my legs as the earth gave beneath my feet. It was incredible.

He brought me deep into the woods. "Listen Isabella, what do you hear?"

I turned my ear upward, letting it catch the wind. I could hear everything. The rustle of the leaves, the chirping of birds. I could even hear the plants grow if I pressed myself.

But that was not what he meant.

_Thud, thud, thud._

My throat caught fire the second it registered.

"Northeast?" I asked unsure.

He nodded, "What is it?"

I huffed. How the fuck was I to know? "I don't know. It's big."

"It's an elk. Now this is important, Isabella. You must follow your instincts. Every one, understand? Even your sense of self-preservation. Which hopefully you have now," he teased.

I nodded, looking towards the wet, sloshy sound. "Now?"

"If that's what your body is telling you."

I tore off into the trees, prancing from the branches. It was freeing, to be so graceful. I found my prey by the river, drinking lazily, completely unaware. Not a bad way to die, I thought.

I sank down upon him without warning or hesitation. _Instincts_, Jasper had said. I wanted to rip his throat out.

So I did.

My teeth sank through its hide, parting the flesh with ease. The blood was tangy, almost bitter, but the burning ache subsided. I drained the beast, kissing its brow when I had finished, a parting gift in a way. Even as a human I remembered that I wanted to appreciate my meal.

"Not much for table manners," Jasper chuckled, pointing at my disheveled shirt. I was covered in blood, as a human I would have most definitely vomited and passed out.

"It gets easier. You did quite well."

Just then the wind picked up and Jasper stiffened. I caught the scent and bristled. It smelled like fresh baked bread. It was delicious; I felt the venom pool in my mouth.

I could taste the human on my tongue, and the taste did not match the scent.

Jasper's eyes faded to a new black and he crouched.

Humans.

Well, isn't that my luck? It had to be like Murphy's Law incarnate. Everything that could happen will happen. Bella's law; anything dangerous that could happen, will happen. Expect all accidents and maybe rain on your birthday.

"Jasper no!" I lunged, catching him as he leapt. I rolled him into a tumble, all too aware of his newborn knowledge and military tactics. I had no doubt he could kill me again if he wanted too. I saw the panicked need to protect his hunt flicker through his eyes. He was ready to rip me to shreds.

But as soon as my skin touched his, his eyes softened and he stared up at me radiating pure bewilderment. It was an odd thing to feel what he was feeling. It really kind of tickled.

"How did you do that?" he demanded, as we leapt to our feet.

I wasn't sure what he meant.

"Isabella? Didn't you smell the humans? Didn't you want to hunt them?"

"No!" I gasped in horror. "No, at first he smelt good, but then the taste was just awful, I could taste him on my tongue, and... ugh."

"How could you taste him?" Jasper whispered. "How did you stop me? You touched me and it went away. Why aren't you erratic? What the fuck, Bella, you're a newborn!"

He was so fucking upset, I felt bad for giggling.

Didn't stop me though. I giggled. Maybe a little madly.

I hadn't laughed in months.

**JPOV**

I stood at the door of our Denali home. It was nothing like the house in Forks, but nothing ever would be. It hadn't been the carpet or the furniture that made that house what it was. It had been the family. The family we destroyed.

I went willingly to Alaska, but my heart was not in it. Alice told me to go, so I did. Like a goddamn puppy, I always did what I was told.

All I could help thinking was how she'd tied me to a rock and threw me in the river.

When Alice came to me and told me of her vision, I couldn't speak. I was sure that she had accidentally manipulated herself into believing that this was truth. But she believed it with a conviction that could not be challenged, no lingering faith in me. I was the naughty puppy, with too many slip ups. I'd peed on the rug one too many times.

I couldn't stay and feel their pity me. Alice had left me, and they felt worse about it than I did. I was pretty sure that I was just angry that she had entrusted my fate to her imperfect visions. I didn't know how I felt about anything, I couldn't feel my own emotions over theirs, they were stifling me. From Esme there was nothing but compassion and pity. Carlisle, anxiety and pity. From Rosalie, just pity. Emmett, ah Emmett, hope and Pity. You could always count on him for something.

And from Edward? Guilt and Pity.

Pity. Two fucking years of pity. I stayed for Alice, now that seemed silly.

Pity. Fuck.

It was almost ironic because I was virtually innocent in the matter.

_Virtually._

I had finished my goodbyes, saving him for last. I had _special _parting words for him. He could read my mind, he knew what was coming.

Edward sat at his shiny black piano, his hands resting on the keys he hadn't pressed in two years. He would just sit there, in his own tide of despair. Mostly I avoided him. He was like a black hole, and in his presence I could feel myself getting sucked up into the darkness. I always seemed to make it worse for him. He would take one look at me and be consumed with gut wrenching guilt.

Damn right he did. He put this all on me, like a mother-fucking scapegoat. I couldn't even argue, I was too stunned that they had accepted his story without one fault. That they could so wholeheartedly doubt me. But word was law on the lips of him, their Golden Boy. They had no faith in me. I was the black sheep. The fucking straggler.

I sat on the bench beside him, shoving waves of calm at him. I wasn't going to make it through this conversation if he wasn't.

I spoke so low only he could hear me, this was after all, our dirty little secret.

"I know what you did Edward." He winced, hearing my words before I spoke. "You lunged at her first, but I caught the brunt of your bloodlust." I smiled sadly. "You panicked and directed it all towards me. You threw it at me, Edward. You wanted me to attack before you could."

"I... I never..."

I shook my head. "You look at me with guilt in your eyes brother. I know when you made me take the blame. You continue to let them think I am a monster! You're the monster, you little bastard. They have no faith in me, they believed you as if you were some sort of saint. But you're a liar, Edward, you're a fucking liar. You let me go down like a sinking ship, and you know what? I know you love Bella, so I will, I'll sink. I'll leave. I don't have anything here anyways."

"You don't have to leave," he gasped, spilling remorse into his words.

_Good, _I thought. _Remorse means you're sorry._

"I am!" he spluttered. It looked like he couldn't breathe, even if he had needed to.

"For her," I said simply. "You're not sorry for what you did to me, Edward. The means justified the ends, in your eyes. I'm expendable apparently. _You're _the reason none of this family can look me in the eye. _You're _the reason Alice left me. _You're _the reason you are sitting here in a deepening hole of your own despair. _You _attacked Bella first, with every intent to suck her dry. That's why you left her. Not fear of me, but fear of yourself. You were going to suck her dry, I know because your bloodlust was laced with singular determination, Mr. Epitome of Self Control."

His despair was growing, shattering the shaky calm I held. "Will you forgive me?"

"I already have." It was true, I had. What happened, happened, there's no changing it. "You're doing a good job of punishing yourself. But Edward?"

He looked up at me, his eyes shiny with unshed venom tears. "Yes Jasper?"

I dropped my calm quickly, and watched him shudder as his blackness encompassed him.

"You deserve to spend every day in misery. You deserve to suffer. Not for me, but for her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title - **Mood Ring

**Chapter - **Three

**Disclaimer - **Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine. I am just using them, and making not a penny doing it.

**Summary - **When there is nothing left for Bella, she decided she wants out. Standing in front of the white house, razor blade in hand, she says goodbye the only way she can think of. A bloody good bye. But who cuts their wrists at a vampire's house?

**Rating - **M for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings - **Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, self harm, and some gore. Be warned!

**Betas - **Beta'd by the darling SnarkySimaril

_**Previously: **__He looked up at me, his eyes shiny with unshed venom tears. "Yes Jasper?"_

_I dropped my calm quickly, and watched him shudder as his blackness encompassed him._

_"You deserve to spend every day in misery. You deserve to suffer. Not for me, but for her."_

**Jasper POV**

Watching Esme cry almost broke my cold, dead heart. I would return one day, that much I could promise, but I had to leave. I didn't want to be the weakest link any more. I understood that my control was less than ideal, but I was trying and I would continue to try until my veritable dying breath. I would try forever.

I don't know what brought me there though. When my feet stopped running two years had passed, and when I looked up at the big white house, I shuddered. I was afraid. I couldn't figure out how I'd ended up in Forks. I couldn't remember what I was thinking as my feet carried me through Canada, I was just running. What I had thought was running away, was really running free. I was here of my own free will. I needed to be here, and my feet seemed to know that.

They brought me here, brought me home.

I sat in the living room where there was once was a cake, and a present that ruined us all, and a small slip of a girl with an irritated smile on her face.

Bella's emotions were like a rainbow. They blended so easily into the next. Every single one was felt from her very core, pure and untainted. That girl could fucking _feel_. Deeply and maddeningly. She loved us so fiercely, it rivaled Esme, and Bella was still human. It wasn't just love, though, no she felt everything. Love, fear, guilt, a disturbing amount of unworthiness.

I kept myself at a careful and ridiculous distance at Edward's request, but I loved feeling her emotions. She was, emotionally, an empath's wet dream. It was like emotional LSD. You were always tripping.

These were the things I contemplated, staring at the spot on the floor where Bella sat covered in blood and cake. I could almost taste her, freesia and lilies. Flowers, not food. It might not have been so bad if Edward hadn't slammed the tiny little girl into the table. That one drop of blood from her finger did little more than scorch my throat. But she was his singer, and boy did he fucking let me know. For a brief second, she was my singer too. Shit was so fucked up.

"ALICE!"

The word broke me out of my trance. I thought it was part of my memories, but it was a voice. My head snapped up, expecting to see my family, instead I saw Bella through the living room window. Our sweet Bella, standing in the front yard, looking up at the house. Was I fucking hallucinating?

I just watched her in shock. Why was she here? It had been almost two years since Edward left her.

She was a mess. I could feel the manic waves of hysteria radiating off of her. I attempted to calm her, but it did not affect her. Her shield had progressed it seemed without us, either that, or the maddening pain she was pushing off was too much to penetrate, she was beyond help. So I watched her, she didn't need me as a reminder to what we had done to her. We'd left, all because of Edward.

She was trembling now. Her madness was washed with anger, bringing me to my knees with the sheer force of it. So strong...

"Everything! Everything I ever loved is gone! You left me Edward! And my mother died! And now Charlie is dead! I hate you Edward!"

Pain flooded her, flooded me. Her mother was dead. Her father was dead. I couldn't help but seethe at the thought of my dear brother Edward. If we had stayed, she wouldn't have been so alone.

But, she didn't give me time to process my thoughts.

"And you know what?" She laughed, a sheer mad laugh. "I don't care. I'm not running. She can have me."

Who was _she_? What did she mean? I wasn't sure what to do. Suddenly, her wave of resolve washed over me, bewildering me. She didn't give me time to think and before I knew it, I heard the tinkling of metal being dropped to the snow.

"Is this what you fucking wanted? You can fucking have me! I want to die!"

Blood. Sweet blood. It filled my senses. I had smelled this blood before, but there was nothing like it. She wasn't my singer, but through Edward I had smelled her as if she was and the memories lingered. My already flat black eyes flickered as my throat scorched. Even if I _had _hunted, there was just too much.

I clutched myself against the couch, willing all the restraint I had to save me from this nightmare. Bella's new wave of determination both seemed to help me and hurt me. I clung to the couch harder, but more blood filled my senses.

I crashed through the window, unable to stop myself. I saw her lying there in the snow.

_Alice's vision!_ I thought. _She was right after all. _

I crouched over her, lifting her limp body to me. I brought her destroyed wrist to my mouth, and the blood trickled down my throat tortuously slow. I was greedy; I sucked her wrist then slipped to the next.

Such an exquisite wine will never exist as perfect Bella's blood. But she wasn't dead and I could feel her pain, not her fear, but her pain. I felt her heart falter and the blood-thirsty monster inside me paused.

What was I doing? What the _fuck _was I doing!

Bella was dying, here in my arms. Of her own accord, sure, but I was _drinking _from her! I fucking _drank _from her! She was dying, with her wrist in my mouth.

_It doesn't have to be like this, _a small voice in my head cried. I could turn her. I could save her, but she had wanted to die, that much was crystal fucking clear. But... she shouldn't.

Edward wasn't going to destroy anything else. Wasn't it enough that he had destroyed our family?

Without thought or preamble, I sunk my venom coated teeth into her. Repeating the motion over her body; her legs, her soft stomach, her throat. She had lost so much blood, I had to do this fast. But even with the blood loss, she was so damnably warm.

A day later the screaming began, bringing with it my guilt.

I had changed her. She wanted to die and I gave her _immortal_ life.

How ironic, that in the end it was me.

She never moved; her body lay motionless on the bed. But she screamed, forcing out more of her staggering emotions. I tried to calm her, but I couldn't. She cycled first from curiosity to anger, then endless pain, settling on acceptance and forgiveness.

Forgiveness gave me hope, though nothing but a shred of it.

I knelt at her side, never leaving. I would _never_ leave her. The truth of those words fell from the sky upon me.

"Please forgive me. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," I chanted, because my mouth wouldn't stop till she listened. Until I knew she forgave me.

I panicked on the fifth day when she still hadn't awakened. I had never heard of a transformation taking more than four days. I used the extra time to change her into clean clothes, as quickly as possible.

My heart broke when I saw her in her panties, every coverable inch of her, marred. I'd have to ask one day. If she gave me the change that is.

On the seventh day, I was sure that I had killed her, but the sputtering of her heart, loud as a clocks ticking hand to my ears, told me that she would wake soon.

"Isabella," I said softly, clutching her hand. She was apprehensive. "I'm so sorry. Please wake up."

She was off the bed and against the wall in a crouch before I could blink. Magnificent in all her newborn glory. She was beautiful, shaming all that I had seen before, even Rosalie. But I preferred brunettes. I saw the sparkle behind her red eyes, her wonderment and curiosity radiating.

And not one drop of blood lust, which quite frankly baffled me.

"Jasper?" she gasped, flooding me with her sudden staggering realization. "What did you do?"

Her flitting emotions were too much for me, and I sunk to my knees. Guilt coursed through me, my own, that I would carry like a torch until the end of time.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I found you outside the house, and the blood... I knew it was you before I saw you... but there was just too much. I couldn't stop. I'm weak, I know, I'm sorry!" That sweet blood.

I waited for her anger, for her newborn wrath and rage, but it never came. Guilt plagued me was not my own. Bella was staring down at me in horror. Why did she feel guilty? Because she was Bella, and a bit of a martyr.

"Oh Jasper!" she cried, her hands over her mouth. "What the hell have I done? I should have known better. It was the Cullen's house, I thought you were all gone. How stupid could I have been? I just thought... I thought she would find me there. Jasper, I am so sorry!"

She sank to her knees beside me. She wasn't afraid of me, she was... _apologizing_?

"What are you sorry for?" I screamed, the sea of emotion flooding me. I felt awful when she cringed.

"For this. The blood. That was stupid. I didn't know you would be here, if I had known well... I... and I just... I just..." she stammered, and if vampires could blush, Bella would have.

I raised my eyebrow at her, struggling to shield myself from her rampant emotions, notorious in newborns. "What _were_ you doing, Isabella?"

She stiffened, flying back towards the wall. "I wanted that bitch to find me. I wanted her to kill me too!" she snapped. I could smell the venom in her mouth. I must have twitched, because her eyes narrowed, defensive.

I stood slowly, in an attempt to pose no threat. "Who, Isabella?" But I already knew.

"Victoria," she hissed.

I could feel her tension rising as she adjusted to the room. Her new immortal mind was struggling against her, and her confusion was stifling. She felt so intensely as a human, I shouldn't have been surprised that her emotions would be stronger now. Intense though they were, they seemed echoed. I could feel them fine, but there was a definitive sense of vibration to them. It was like nothing I had ever experienced, but Bella had always been unique.

"Isabella, would it be okay if I calmed you?" I whispered.

Her red eyes widened. "Please."

Immediately she softened and I extended my hand to her, pulling her onto the bed.

"I don't know how you're doing it... but I can hardly feel your blood lust," I whispered, my curiosity flaring. Immediately I saw the flicker in her eyes. I had sparked the burn**. **

She smiled, blinding me. The bloodlust faded and I was left standing there, still amazed by her. I had never in all my years seen a newborn so in control, and I had seen many, many newborns.

"I'm fine, Jasper. I just... I need a minute. I realize that it's important I hunt."

She was right, but then again, this was not new to her. She understood what was happening. I wonder if this could be why she was so aware.

"Do you remember what happened before your change?" I asked gently. Human memories were normally clouded, leaving little more than the transformation. "Would you like to tell me what happened?" I pushed, shooting waves of encouragement.

Her laughter shocked me, as well as her, she sounded like pealing bells. Like the sound of a windchime. It pierced through me, making me shiver. I fucking shivered.

"Where the fuck do I begin, Jasper?" she shook her head. I had to admit, when her beautiful voice swore, it sounded like a prayer.

"Why don't you start at the beginning? Why did you try to kill yourself?"

I could feel her bristle before the words were out of my mouth.

_Calm_, I thought. _Calm_.

This would be the hardest part. I couldn't imagine that she remembered everything, but I wanted to hear what she knew.

"Well, Jasper," she smiled wildly, a sense of wryness flowing through her. "It all started the day Edward left me..."

She remembered everything. Every fucking detail.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title - **Mood Ring

**Chapter - **Four

**Disclaimer - **Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine. I am just using them, and making not a penny doing it.

**Summary - **When there is nothing left for Bella, she decided she wants out. Standing in front of the white house, razor blade in hand, she says goodbye the only way she can think of. A bloody good bye. But who cuts their wrists at a vampire's house?

**Rating- **M for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings- **Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, self harm, and some gore. Be warned!

**Betas - **Beta'd by the darling SnarkySimaril

_**Previously: **__"Well, Jasper," she smiled wildly, a sense of wryness flowing through her. "It all started the day Edward left me..."_

_She remembered everything. Every fucking detail._

**Jasper POV**

She began with how Edward left her in the woods behind Charlie's house. A new anger tore through me. He fucking abandoned her! He lied to her! She believed that he didn't love her.

Her cries broke through me. Her pain and anguish, it was like nothing I had ever felt, not even in the war. Not even in the _vampire _war.

I felt, for the first time in my immortal existence, that I was going to puke.

"Her plane fucking crashed, Jasper!" she cried, but the sounds of her sobs still chimed like music. I pushed more calm through her, feeling her anguish ebb if only a little. I grabbed her hand in mine; in an attempt to sooth her. I was new with these things, normally it was a wave of calm and I was done. Her pain was just too fucking to deep for that.

"When she died, a new hole broke open inside me, a new piece died with her. Too much was missing, and I was slipping away, but I wanted to try, for her, my mother. I didn't want her death to be in vain, and then... and then she came looking for me."

I could smell the venom pooling in her mouth as she spoke.

"She came for me. Victoria. Mate for Mate, Edwards bitch, she said. But when she came, I wasn't home, I'd run away. I was just falling apart and I didn't want my dad to see it. I went to La Push and stood over the cliffs, just looking at the sea." She closed her eyes, her maddening pain intensifying, blinding me so thoroughly I could not see her face. "Charlie came looking for me, my scent all over him. He came _here_."

Her hand clenched down upon mine and I felt at least three bones break. "You're a little stronger then you think, darlin'," I muttered, flexing my hand. The interruption had startled her, and the blinding blackness faded, if only a little.

"Go on, honey," I said, but she was looking at me, dark curiosity etched on her face. She traced her finger along the shadows under my eyes.

"Jasper what happened to you?"

"You first."

She burrowed her head into my shoulder, speaking against my skin with quivering sobs.

"Victoria killed Charlie."

It hit me like a lightning storm, blinding me once more. Hesitance, fear, anger, all encompassing pain, and maddening hysteria. I grabbed her up in my arms, crushing her against me.

No one should have to feel that! No one should have to carry that burden, especially not Bella, not the way _she _felt things. I couldn't take it. I needed to comfort her. I wanted to carry that burden for her. I wanted to steal her pain.

Venom flooded my mouth, dripping from the corners, burning a trail down my chin. I would rip that red-headed bitch apart, but for now... there was Bella.

"Shh it'll be okay, darlin'," I cooed. The endearment surprised me, I had left that word in Texas, a long time ago.

Her pain rocked against me, but faded. I was so deep within myself I didn't feel her shift with in my lap. Her silken-steel fingers trailed along the shadows of my eyes again.

"Jasper, you need to hunt," she whispered, her own bloodlust prickling, if only a little.

Bella was magnificent. A vampire unlike any I had ever seen. Through the guilt that plagued me I could not help but feel pride that I had created such a creature.

"You're right, and so do you. Come on, let's go." I said excitedly, racing her through the woods. She quivered, her never-ending curiosity spiking to such high levels it had me looking around in wonderment too.

"Come on. Follow me Isabella, just follow me." I encouraged, running faster through the woods. She was impossibly strong, taking to her newborn strength with a grace she certainly did not have in her human life. She was amazing to watch, but then again, she wasn't meant to be a blood-lusting killing machine like most of the vampires I had created. I could admire her.

She was just... beautiful.

"Listen Isabella, what do you hear?" I asked, new excitement rushing through me. I felt her instincts bristle, as she turned her head to the wind.

Her brow pulled together, forming a little wrinkle between her eyes. I was glad that hadn't been lost in the transformation. "Northeast?" she asked.

I was surprised. She had picked up on it quickly. "What is it?"

She blew out a little breath of exasperated air. "I don't know. It's big."

"It's an elk," I explained, looking at her sternly. "Now this is important, Isabella. You must follow your instincts. Every one, understand? Even your sense of self-preservation. Which hopefully you have now," I joked.

She was antsy, bobbing her head up and down in reply. "Now?"

I shrugged, watching the peculiar creature in front of me linger as if the blood didn't scream at her. "If that's what your body is telling you."

She was gone in a blink of an eye, though I hadn't blinked. I followed carefully as she darted through tree branches looking every bit a leopard. There was no hesitance, no impatience, and no revulsion that comes with the first kill. She understood that this was nature.

She pounced on the elk quickly, taking him down with one strike. I watched as her delicate mouth descended upon the beast, her rosy lips pressed against his throat. She drank him dry without a second thought. Fueled by instincts, as I had instructed. I couldn't help but feel that pride again, and surprise, for when she had finished, she placed a kiss upon his forehead, filling me with a new compassion.

"Not much for table manners?" I chuckled, pointing at her blood soaked shirt. "It gets easier. You did quite well."

The wind shifted like a smack in the face from God above us. This had to be hell, the Devil had it out for me.

Even through the tangy scent of the elk blood, I could not ignore the new scent. Tantalizing, sweet and inviting. Almost, but not quite like fresh baked bread. I crouched, filling my senses with the scent.

I had gone too long without hunting, the last blood to fuel me being Bella's. Nothing but trickles of human blood to call me back to my senses. Guilt told me to stop, but the human was going to die.

"Jasper no!" Bella screamed, catching me mid pounce. I felt my bones break in my ribs as she pinned me to the ground with her legs. The instinctual desire to kill her flooded through me briefly, a flash of instinct to protect my kill. But with her cool body pressed against mine, I forgot about the human. The scent faded into nothing. I could taste him on my tongue as if I had bit him, but he tasted awful. She had stopped me mid hunt, calling me back to my senses. Impossible.

"How did you do that?" I demanded, completely bewildered. "Isabella? Didn't you smell the humans? Didn't you want to hunt them?"

"No!" she gasped, disgust coloring her voice. "No, at first he smelt good, but then the taste was just awful, I could taste him on my tongue, and... ugh."

What the fuck! Humans were our natural food, they all smelled good. "How could you taste him? How did you stop me? You touched me and it went away. Why aren't you erratic? What the fuck, Bella, you're a newborn!"

She looked me in the eye, suppressing the smile on her mouth, but the giggle escaped.

She fucking giggled.

I chuckled, silently contemplating her. Carlisle would go nuts if he knew, he would prod and poke her like a little lab rat.

Would she want to see them? Could I tell them about her?

They already hated me for attacking her, what would they do if they knew I turned her? Fuck what have I done? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Jasper, quit fucking panicking and kill some shit." Bella laughed. I must have been projecting.

She watched carefully as I brought down a mountain lion, spilling not one drop on me. I had one-hundred plus years of practice, but manners we're an acquired skill. Emmett was nearing eighty and he still made a mess.

"Mountain lions look like more fun," she noted, as we returned to the house. "Jasper, what are we going to do about my disappearance?"

"I'm not sure. We could fake your death. That's the easiest way." I had given this a little thought but I was pretty sure it would require exhuming a body and burning Charlie's house down.

"I don't think that will be necessary. If you don't remember, everyone I loved is dead," she said sarcastically. "No, I would rather they thought I just... left."

"Are you sure, Bella? Someone might look for you." I didn't like the idea of leaving loose ends.

"They won't find me even if they did look. Can't you dig up some new documents? Bella Swan will disappear."

Of course I could; ID, passports, marriage licenses, death certificates. I could get it all.

"Yeah, that's easy, but what if someone thinks you have been kidnapped," I argued. I thought we should stick with the dead body burning house plan.

She shrugged. "Fuck if I know, but my father had a friend in La Push. His son and I were friends once." Her emotions turned to steel briefly before she continued. "I'll write them a letter telling them that I needed to get away from everything."

It could work, and this way, there would be no investigation.

At that moment, a more pressing subject hit me.

"Fuck!" I groaned. "The treaty."

Bella startled, stopping in her tracks. Pain trickled through her. "The treaty was dissolved, Sam told me himself. If they should ever find out, the Pack won't attack us under his orders."

"You know about the werewolves?" I asked incredulously. Bella _was_ a magnet for danger. "And what do you mean the treaty is dissolved? They have been adamant for the last seventy years."

I felt the black pit of despair open inside her once again. I quickly took her hand in mine, sending soothing waves of calm at her.

"The night my father died I went to La Push, I blamed them for his death. I was angry that they didn't protect him. It was their fucking job, but they didn't cross the treaty line because they couldn't be sure the vampire wasn't a Cullen. I screamed at them that for all those years the Cullens never once broke the treaty. That if it wasn't for the treaty my father would be alive. Sam dissolved the treaty, no questions asked.

"His beta, Jacob, fought this, and it broke my heart. Jacob was my best friend, but he imprinted, and she told him to never speak to me again. He just... he listened to her, without a seconds hesitation. The day... the day you found me, it was the end of Jacob and I. He let her hit me. He let her fucking hit me and didn't say a word. He just watched. He left me like everyone else did."

She hurt so bad, and her guilt trickled through the pain. My own guilt hit me again. I _had_ bit a human. I had bit one and turned one. I had promised myself I would never do that again.

"Cut it out Jasper, I don't blame you," she spat. I was projecting again. Why the fuck couldn't I control myself?

I took one big unnecessary breath, and basked in the relief that the treaty had been dissolved. At least there was some sort of fucking silver lining.

So went the first day, now it was down to business.

"Okay, Isabella. Who do you want to be?" I asked, flopping down on the couch when we returned. It sent a wave of dust into the air, Esme would be mortified. "You could be Isabella Cullen, you know. They wouldn't mind. They love you."

Her sudden fury made me cringe against the couch. "I will never be a Cullen," she spat.

Ah Edward, my idiot brother. She really hated him.

"Well, fuck. I'm going back to Whitlock. Want to be a Whitlock?" I laughed, leaning my head against the back of the couch. As far as days went, this had been a long one.

"Sure," she accepted, though I had been joking. "Isabella Marie Whitlock."

Who was I to discourage her? It would probably help us later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title - **Mood Ring

**Chapter - **Five

**Disclaimer - **Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine. I am just using them, and making not a penny doing it.

**Summary - **When there is nothing left for Bella, she decided she wants out. Standing in front of the white house, razor blade in hand, she says goodbye the only way she can think of. A bloody goodbye. But who cuts their wrists at a vampire's house?

**Rating - **M for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings - **Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, self harm, and some gore. Be warned!

**Betas - **Beta'd by the darling SnarkySimaril

_**Previously: **__"Well, fuck. I'm going back to Whitlock. Want to be a Whitlock?" I laughed, leaning my head against the back of the couch. As far as days went, this had been a long one._

_"Sure," she accepted, though I had been joking. "Isabella Marie Whitlock."_

_Who was I to discourage her? It would probably help us later._

**Jasper POV**

She sat down beside me, curling her legs up against her chest. I raised an eyebrow at her sudden curiosity. "What is it, Bella?"

"Where is Alice?"

I should have known she would ask. She was ever the observant human, as a vampire she would be impossible. She would know that Alice had seen this.

"Alice left me," I said quietly, suddenly interested in the carpet. Vampires could have white carpet, we didn't bring our food home, what were we going to spill on it? I waited for her next question, an obvious one.

"Why?"

I sighed, looking up at her big red eyes. The startling contrast to what they had been, chocolate, was a bit alarming.

"Because she had a vision of me draining a lifeless girl. A little, tiny slip of a girl, with her wrists in my mouth, blood pouring like ribbons down her pale flesh," I explained softly. I didn't want Bella to know that this could have been prevented, that she could have just died.

That I had known better.

"Stop it Jasper," she smiled, sad and sweet. I was still projecting, I didn't understand it. "You know, she triggered the vision when she left you. You wouldn't have come back, if she had some fucking faith in you," she paused. "She would've had to decide to leave you before the vision, for you to decide to leave. She lied."

It surprised me. "I hadn't thought of it that way. Thank you."

I didn't blame Alice, but knowing that maybe it could have been another way, if someone had trusted me, helped.

"I'm sorry she left you," she paused. "Did she know it was me? Did she know this would happen?"

"No," I explained, feeling sick.

"Jasper, if you don't stop that I am going to kick your ass with all my newborn strength," she threatened.

I scoffed, "I'd like to see you try darlin'."

_Darlin'._

I made arrangements with a gentlemen by the name of Jenks. A longtime family friend, you could say. He knew enough to be afraid, but not enough to die for it. And he was very, very good at what he did, he would have our documents ready in only a matter of days.

"What if I hurt someone?" Bella worried, as I packed to leave. She had refused to take anything from what Rosalie left, settling for Alice's old clothes instead. I wasn't sure how that would work, but I wasn't going to object over something as silly as clothes. I just thought Alice's things might be a little too small.

_Must suck to have a body like a twelve year old boy,_ I thought errantly then I felt guilty. I didn't like to think ill of her, for though she'd crushed me in the end, she had helped me along the way.

We couldn't stay in Forks, we would pick up our documents and go. I didn't know where yet, I just figured we would drive till the road ended.

It seemed like a good idea. Neither of us really had a home anymore. We could be a family, she could be my companion like Edward had been to Carlisle.

"Bella. I will be there, and the way you acted in the woods, the aversion you spoke off, that could be your power. I have no idea how you stopped me mid-hunt." I was still a little frustrated that I couldn't figure her out.

"I know, but what if it was a fluke?" she pressed as we headed for the garage.

"I won't let you hurt anyone Bella," I promised. Though why, I didn't know; I wasn't exactly the epitome of self-control

"Right," she said bitterly, tasting my mood. I really hated that I couldn't keep myself in fucking check.

"Well it's just Jenks," I joked, "I mean I would hate to have to kill him, he's pretty useful."

She found no humor in my joke.

"It's okay Bella, you're doing great." I assured her as I hit the 14th floor button on the elevator. "Really, I'm only feeling a shit ton of anxiety, not a drop of bloodlust."

She adjusted her dark sunglasses, and looked up at me, "So... I'm feeling yours?"

_Ugh. _"Yes. But I am in complete control."

Jenks' eyes widened as he took in Bella, shooting off lust like a madman. Bella gave me a funny look, and embarrassment washed over her. So that hadn't changed.

"Everything ready?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. I had learned over the years, that Jenks was more easily persuaded by fear.

"Yes. Two passports, two licenses. The lady, per request, is now twenty one. Oh and the marriage certificate." He paused, taking another glance at Bella who started to giggle madly. "I am sorry to hear about you and your Alice, Jasper. I had the divorce papers sent this morning."

"Thank you Jenks. I'll call in a few weeks to make sure everything is in order." I handed him our customary brown envelope of pre-counted money, steering Bella back out the door.

She burst into a new fit of giggles as soon as we hit the elevator. God help the girl, I couldn't help but join in, she was shooting off amusement and I couldn't escape it in the tiny space.

"Marriage license, Jasper?" she asked, suppressing a new giggle.

I shrugged. "Well, we're both Whitlocks. I figured it wouldn't hurt. I am assuming you are in no hurry to go back to school?"

She scrunched her nose up at me. "I may never go back to school."

We made it to the parking lot at a slow human pace, and I could tell more questions were lingering behind her red eyes.

"So where are we headed, Jasper?" she asked, slapping the roof of Alice's green Lamborghini. I thought it was hideous, but it was the fastest thing in the garage. I wasn't about to drive Edward's fucking pussy Volvo.

"Not sure babe, I thought we would drive until we ended up somewhere,," I explained, wondering how stupid I sounded to her.

Fuck. Did I just call her babe? Alice would've smacked me.

Her eyes widened. "Like nomads? Vegetarian nomads?" she laughed.

It was ironic. "Yes, like vegetarian nomads."

A wicked smile spread across her face, and I suddenly found myself wary. I'd seen that look on Rosie's face and on Alice's. It never meant anything good.

"Jasper," she said, looking up at me through her lashes, her perfect bottom lip jutted out. Fuck. I created a monster. "Can I drive?"

Bella's driving scared the fuck out of me, not an easy task. Where I would have kept it at a safe one-twenty, she pushed us to one-eighty, not quite maxing out the car on the interstate. She'd weave between cars, smiling all the while, thrilled and ecstatic.

I had to admit, being around her fluctuating newborn moods was better than the pity party back home. She was relatively happy, save for random irritation.

"Bella," I said lazily, as we squealed along the exit ramp, "if you ruin Alice's Lamborghini, we'll have to steal a car."

After fifteen-hundred miles, two weeks, and many motel showers later, we left the cold winter wonderland that was Forks behind us, and Bella acceded the wheel. I think she was feeling a little sluggish from hunting. Emmett would have been proud, she sank her first bear.

I was surprised how mellow Bella was. Not only because she was two weeks old, sitting in the passenger seat staring at the clouds, but because she was just a mellow person. Though she was now incredibly sarcastic, she was easy to talk to, and never monopolized the conversation. An attribute of Alice's that had always drove me nuts.

I could not help but be relieved that she had left Old Bella behind her. Edwards timid little Bella, who didn't think or speak for herself. But who was I to talk? Alice had done the same thing to me.

To my great relief, Bella was also very low maintenance. She had no desperate need to shop, requesting only that she shower at least every other day. It seemed silly, we never sweat, and we didn't get dirty, except maybe after hunting. But really, she just liked them.

She was staring at a map, splayed out across her lap, her legs crossed in the seat. Though desperate to continue seeing her as a sister, it just wasn't the case anymore. Bella, who had always been humanly beautiful, had only changed in the most subtle of ways. Her hair fell a little longer, reaching her waist, spiraling curls more prominent. Her legs were endless, bringing her up to a healthy five foot nine. The soft baby roundness of her face had receded, and her hips filled out leaving the awkward twenty year old Bella behind.

But fuck me if I wasn't looking at her happiest upgrade. It was going to be a long fucking ride.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title** - Mood Ring

**Chapter** - Six

**Disclaimer** - Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine. I am just using them, and making not a penny doing it.

**Summary** - When there is nothing left for Bella, she decided she wants out. Standing in front of the white house, razor blade in hand, she says goodbye the only way she can think of. A bloody goodbye. But who cuts their wrists at a vampire's house?

**Rating** - M for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings** - Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, self harm, and some gore. Be warned!

**Betas** - Beta'd by the darling SnarkySimaril

_Previously: But fuck me if I wasn't looking at her happiest upgrade. It was going to be a long fucking ride._

**Jasper POV**

"Can we go to New Orleans in a month?" Bella asked a few hours later, tapping her finger on the map. "It's Mardi Gras, we can see who gets more beads."

Fuck me sideways, Edward's sweet little Bella had a wild side.

"You have an unfair advantage," I noted. "Why Mardi Gras?"

That wicked smile returned and I swear my cock twitched.

"Edward would hate it," she giggled.

She was absolutely right. I couldn't help but smile imagining Edwards face if he ever heard about this. That pretty much sealed the deal. We were going to Mardi Gras.

"Let's go now. We have about five-hundred miles to go and," I smiled wider, "I have friends in New Orleans."

I grabbed my cell phone, and found a long-since-dialed number.

"Peter, It's Jasper."

I was greeted at Peter and Charlotte's door with a smack across the face. Customary after long bouts of non visiting.

"What the fuck did I tell you, Jasper Hale?" Peter demanded, pulling me into a hug.

"If I can't come often, not to come at all." I replied, rubbing my sore cheek. Peter never held back.

Charlotte was looking with wide eyes at a very nervous Bella.

"Who," Peter began, rubbing his hands together, eyes flashing, "is your friend?"

I pulled her forward, wrapping my arm around her shoulder to comfort her. The contact felt strange... warm even. But that's not right, we're fucking vampires, cold like ice and all that jazz.

"This is Isabella. Bella," I explained, squeezing her shoulder. No, she definitely felt warm. Little freak. One more thing to ask Carlisle, if I told Carlisle about her, that is. I hadn't made up my mind yet. I wasn't sure if I wanted to share her.

What? Wait... what? I didn't own her.

While Peter's wily curiosity was easily deciphered, I could not explain Charlotte's mix of emotions. Awe? Joy? Surprise?

"Edward's Bella? Bella Swan? He changed her?" Peter gasped, making no effort to cover his shock.

As I suspected, Bella bristled, baring her teeth. I sent a new wave of calm over her, feeling her subside immediately.

"I am not _Edward's_ Bella," she seethed, "and Edward didn't change me, Jasper did."

Peter chuckled, shaking his head at me. "Well that makes three of us, doesn't it? Jasper made Charlotte and I as well, though under different circumstances I am sure."

I stiffened, shooting him a warning glance. However it wasn't needed, for Charlotte smacked him upside the head.

"Well honey," she said fondly, beaming at Bella, "that makes us family."

Peter laughed, punching me lightly on the shoulder. "Oh yes, but let us not forget our Master, our creator! All Hail Jasper Hale!" he bellowed.

"It's Whitlock now, actually," Bella corrected, quickly ascertaining my reaction. Alice was a touchy subject, but I didn't have secrets from Peter or Charlotte.

"I should have assumed as much, Alice was glued to your side." Charlotte said bitterly. Alice had never quite accepted my relationship with them, mainly because they fed from humans.

Charlotte's eyes lingered above our head, and I watched her eyes flicker between Bella and I. She was reading our auras, always seemed strange to me, but a gift is a gift, right?

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, smiling. She was ever the curious creature. I squeezed her arm again, reveling in the strange warmth. I really didn't want to let her go. It was such a strange sensation.

"Char is reading our auras," I explained. "That's her gift."

"What the fuck?" Char spat, shaking her head. "Your aura disappeared."

I looked at Bella, who was biting her lip, and I could feel the shimmering bubble around her. "Bella is a shield. She actually managed to tap into it subconsciously when she was human. I think you startled her, is all."

"No, it's not that. I just... an aura is kind of a personal thing," Bella explained, immediately feeling silly.

Char smiled. "That it is sweetie, but that does not explain why Jasper's disappeared as well."

"What?" I gasped, staring down at Bella. "You were blocking me too?"

She laughed, wriggling out of my arms. The loss of warmth was devastating, but I pushed back the feeling, mainly because I didn't understand it.

"I don't know Jasper, I didn't realize I was blocking myself." she said, wrinkling her nose.

Fuck that's cute.

_Cute, Jasper? Really?_

Peter was ecstatic. In reality he was my first brother, before the Cullens. I could have moved right in if that's what I'd wanted.

We settled into their home quickly. It was a small cottage deep in the swaps of Louisiana, on a massive piece of land that covered part of the bayou. It was nothing like Esme's Victorian mansions, and I loved it more for that.

But it only had two rooms.

Bella saw no problem with this, and really I didn't either. We didn't sleep, so a bed wasn't a problem. But Peter and Charlotte, suddenly radiating mischief like school kids, thought it was wonderful. I knew what they were getting at, but fuck, this was Bella.

Thank God she wasn't an empath, or she'd be the first vampire to blush.

The first week passed quickly, and I found it refreshing to catch up with Peter and Char. I worked with Bella, teaching her to gauge her strength, how to hunt a little more efficiently, and how to center her mind. She learned quickly and eagerly, never ceasing to amaze me. But, I couldn't help the ridiculous need to protect her, some part of me still saw her as fragile human Bella, though this was simply not the fucking case.

"Bella, would you like to go check out the bayou? Let the boys recollect," Char asked. It was mid-afternoon, and we were all lazing about the cottage. "You could wrestle an alligator."

"No," I said flatly, crossing my arms. Newborn strength or not, she was _not _wrestling a fucking alligator.

"Jasper, it's just an alligator," Char argued, struggling back a smile.

I felt my teeth grind together. "She could get hurt."

Bella chuckled. "Really Jasper? I'm a fucking vampire. I could drain an alligator if I wanted too, actually-"

I cut her off quickly. "I said no, Bella! It's too dangerous."

She glared at me with flat black eyes, even though we'd just hunted, and I felt myself cringe. One-hundred lbs soaking wet, staring me down like I was a naughty little kid. I was a fucking soldier. What the fuck was she doing to me?

Her eyes softened, and she stared at the floor. I could have felt the hurt from a mile away. "You gonna tell me what to do too, Jasper?" she asked softly.

Fucking Edward. It was moments like these I wanted to tear off his leg and kick his ass with it.

"No," I mumbled, feeling sorely defeated, "I guess not. Don't do anything stupid, Bella, or I swear to god I will rip your damn hands off and not give them back to you for a week."

"Thank you, Jasper!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me.

There was that warmth. I couldn't help but sigh.

"I'll bring her home in one piece, _probably_," Char teased, slapping me lightly on the face.

So, filled with anxious tension, they left me under the torturous scrutiny of my longest friend, Peter.

"So," he began, and I immediately did not like where he was going, "you fuck her yet?"

"Goddammit Peter, she's two weeks old." I was absolutely sure that this was not an answer, and he would not accept it.

"Even better, she'll be feisty," he joked, waggling his eyebrows. The urge to punch him burned in me. She was my first companion, like Edward to Carlisle. I needed to protect her, and she was off in the middle of swamp wrestling alligators. What the fuck had I done?

Peter waited for my mental rambling to subside, gauging my expression. He wasn't an empath, but boy could he read me. "Answer the question, Major Whitlock."

"No, Peter, I have not fucked Bella yet," I groaned, laying my head on the counter.

"_Yet_, says he." Yeah, Yoda-incarnate.

Fuck. I walked into that one. "That is not what I fucking said."

He just laughed, his face smug, radiating arrogance out his ass. "You definitely said yet. You want to fuck Bella."

"Dude, she is my brother's ex-girlfriend." Reasonable reply though it was, Peter was still not satisfied.

His eyes cooled, flat and black. "That is irrelevant," he said stiffly, but his demeanor changed at once, as fast as it came. Typical Peter, confused the fuck out of me. He could be a cryptic little shit sometimes, when he wasn't being an ass.

Right now though, he was being an ass. "Did Fuckward dish? I mean if Bella was good in the sack as a human... imagine what that little vampire body could do now."

Amusing though it was to hear Peter's endearment for my brother, who he had never liked, this conversation was spiraling into my own personal hell.

"Actually, Edward was adamant on making her wait till marriage."

God this was uncomfortable.

"SHE'S A FUCKING VIRGIN?" Peter shouted, and I hoped to god that Char and Bella were not in hearing distance. Nothing like the wrath of a newborn's scorn. "Oh sweet Jesus, you are a lucky fucker. You do realize that what this revelation means of course? She'll be _virgin-tight_ forever."

The thought registered before I could block myself from thinking of it.

_Lovely. Now I get to have this conversation with a fucking hard-on._

I smacked my head against the marble counter, feeling it protest beneath my skin.

"Again, Peter, Bella is a friend, a companion, and I don't know if she _is_ a virgin. It's not something I fucking asked her. She's been off on her own for two years, for all I know she was fucking her werewolf friend Jacob."

"Ah the werewolves." Peter tapped his chin thoughtfully.

How the fuck did he know about the dogs? It didn't matter, I prayed that his thoughts had thoroughly drifted, but alas, that was not Peter.

"She could have been fucking a _werewolf_! Good god man! She's a freak." He was positively gleeful.

"Like.. I don't fucking know. We weren't that close when Eddie was around, and honestly I've just been running through the newborn motions with her."

"She is magnificent," Peter noted, his eyes narrow as if he was watching something I couldn't see. It was a Peter-look I had come to know well. "Her control, her awareness. It's ridiculous. I mean, Jazz, I know you're good with the newborns, but her control is _ridiculous_."

I smiled, thankful that he had decided to digress, and because he was absolutely correct.

"When I took her hunting Peter, she shocked the fuck out of me. You know she burned for a whole week?" I added, catching myself getting off topic.

"That is strange, I've never heard of anyone burning more than four days. But hey, isn't seven the lucky number? God took seven days to create Earth, as you took seven days to create Bella." He was flushed with curiosity and interest, but something lingered beneath those emotions, too far for me to reach.

It was the feeling I got from him when he knew something else, but he never shared, so I didn't ask.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title - **Mood Ring

**Chapter - **Seven

**Disclaimer - **Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine. I am just using them, and making not a penny doing it.

**Summary - **When there is nothing left for Bella, she decided she wants out. Standing in front of the white house, razor blade in hand, she says goodbye the only way she can think of. A bloody good bye. But who cuts their wrists at a vampire's house?

**Rating - **M for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings - **Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, self harm, and some gore. Be warned!

**Betas - **Beta'd by the darling SnarkySimaril

_**Previously: **"That is strange, I've never heard of anyone burning more than four days. But hey, isn't seven the lucky number? God took seven days to create Earth, as you took seven days to create Bella." He was flushed with curiosity and interest, but something lingered beneath those emotions, too far for me to reach._

_It was the feeling I got from him when he knew something else, but he never shared, so I didn't ask._

**Jasper POV**

Man I needed to talk to Carlisle.

"Yeah, but I never left her side. So, you know by the time she was ready to hunt, I was pretty thirsty myself, the only thing I had fed off of was _her_ in two weeks." Just remembering her blood made my throat burn. "She took to it pretty quickly, drained an elk. I was about to set up for my own, but the winds changed, we both caught the scent of a human..."

He frowned, his eyes flashing. "Fuck, tell me you caught her in time?"

"She didn't even try to hunt him!" I hissed, feeling irritated by his goddamn interruptions. "Unfortunately,_ I _did. She caught me mid fucking leap and pinned me down. But I swear to God, Peter, as soon as she touched me, I _stopped_ hunting. I could smell him still, but it smelled off."

"She stopped you mid hunt?" He raised his eyes skeptically, like I would fucking lie to him. Insulting.

"She did. When I asked her how she didn't hunt him, she said that he smelled good, but she could taste him in her mouth and it was horrible. She called it an... aversion."

Suddenly his face was smooth, perfectly unaffected. Fucking Peter-cryptic-Yoda shit. "She tasted him without biting him?"

"Peter, when she touched me, when she caught me in the air, _I_ could taste him," I explained. I hadn't even told her that much, I didn't want to freak her out. If this was her power, whatever _this _was, it would take a bit to get use to it."

"Unusual, but really every power was new at one point. Come to think of it, I've never seen another empath."

"I've heard of them though," I argued, leaning against the counter now. Charlotte would not appreciate if I smashed her kitchen with my face, but I also didn't doubt Peter would take some of the blame. "Not within the last five-hundred years though."

He wrinkled his nose, serious Peter setting in. "Have you told Carlisle?"

I wasn't going to tell him just how... possessive I felt. Good God, he would never let me live it down.

I shrugged. "I don't know if she wants them to know about her. We abandoned her, Peter, she was pretty messed up when I found her. I hadn't felt such dark emotions since we were ripping newborns apart and bending our knee for Maria."

We both shuddered. It wasn't a part of our life we liked to recollect, dominant though it was.

He was deliberating internally, curiosity and propriety battling within him. He had a tendency to flick his middle finger across his thumb when his thoughts got the better of him,

"Just spit it out, Peter," I said, after a full minute.

He frowned, his mouth drawing up into a hard line, shooting off questions so fast I couldn't answer them. "What happened between you and Alice? How did you end up in Forks? What made it so necessary to change her? It _was _necessary, wasn't it?"

It was her story, but I too felt like it was mine and I really needed to get it off my chest.

"You saw this coming didn't you? You knew something bad was coming."

He nodded. "It was strange. It didn't feel bad, nor good. I just knew something was coming, and it was huge. Now, please relieve yourself of the weight on your chest, brother."

With a heavy sigh, I raked my hand through my hair and began. "Alice had a vision of me draining a girl. A pale white, brunette girl, bleeding rivers from her arms. She had no faith that this vision would not come true. Even though our future could change, she truly believed I would do it. She had no faith in me!

"She left me because she thought my bloodlust controlled me, when really, Peter, _their_ bloodlust controlled me. Imagine living with six other thirsty vampires, feeling everything they felt. Imagine a human sitting in your living room with a paper cut on her eighteenth birthday. I could have handled it, Peter.

"But when Edward panicked and smashed Bella into the table, shredding her on broken glass, it was too much. Everyone immediately held their breath, but it was too late. Their bloodlust lingered in my throat, burning me dry. But when Edward smelt it, I mean she's his fucking _singer_! I couldn't take it. It took almost all of them to restrain me. Add Alice's vision and her disgust for me, and you have a divorce." I was on the verge of a full on rant.

"You attacked Bella on her birthday?" he asked softly, putting his hand on my shoulder. I felt nothing but comfort from him, and for that I was thankful. Peter would never judge me.

"Yes," I grimaced, "and when Edward made everyone leave for Bella's _protection,_ they all blamed me and _my_ bloodlust."

"That's fucking ridiculous. They can't make you their damned scapegoat." Peter's anger was breaking through his comfort. That in itself was oddly comforting.

"But that's what they did. I couldn't stay. I mean, my family loves me, and I them, but I couldn't stand their pity at my _weakness_. And when Alice shared her fucking vision with them, they were just biding time till I slipped up again." I didn't speak of Edward specifically, that was currently a dirty little secret only he and I shared.

I felt a weight lifting from my shoulders as I spoke. Peter and his wife were the only friends I had outside of the family. I forgot what that had felt like.

Peter let me continue to rant, after all, I hadn't answered all his questions.

"I ran. I ran and ran and ran and woke up in Washington two years later. I don't know what happened. I stopped telling my feet where to take me, and I ended up in Forks. I was standing in the living room of that fucking white house, just thinking, when I heard her scream. Bella was in the front yard, standing in the snow screaming.

"I could barely hear what she was saying, her emotions were so crippling. It was nothing but blackness and madness, it literally swallowed me. I couldn't see, everything went black. I heard her scream, just scream into the night '_I hate you Edward!'. _The truth in her words hit me like a fist to the stomach, I dropped to my knees. Blinded and fucking crippled by a _human's_ emotions.

"When I smelled the blood, the blindness faded. I was thirsty, too thirsty. I lunged through the window, and I saw her lying in the snow, her wrists cut to ribbons. She'd tried to kill herself. There was so much... it was just too much..." My chest was heaving, sucking in involuntary breaths. Peter gripped my arm tighter.

"There was no thought to it. I brought those pale wrists to my mouth, shredded strips of freshly parted flesh, pouring the sweetest blood, extinguishing the fire. But... I felt no fear from her, it startled me. It was then that I realized what I was doing to her. Killing her! Sucking her fucking dry. She wasn't afraid, she wanted death. But I couldn't let _her_ die and when the venom began to pool in my mouth, I bit her. I bit her again, and again, and again."

"You saved her, Jasper. You did the right thing." Peter assured me, tightening his grip on my shoulder.

I felt sick. I felt better, but I felt so sick. "She wanted to die, Peter. Who was I to take that from her, forever."

He smiled. "What about all those dark, maddening emotions, do you feel them from her now?"

"No, she's actually pretty content." I smiled, proud of my Bella. "She's taken to everything so amazingly."

_My Bella. So amazing._

"Then you saved her, Jasper."

As he reassured me, promising me that things would be fine, Char ghosted through the cottage.

"Bella needs a shirt!" she giggled, before ghosting back out.

I groaned again, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

When Bella walked into the kitchen I frowned. She wasn't smiling, and she wasn't happy, she was concerned.

"What's wrong, Jasper?" she asked softly, as Peter chased Char into the garden.

I hadn't been projecting, Peter would have told me. Bella just seemed to be in tune with me. I forced a smile, tossing my arm over Bella's shoulder.

"Nothing at all, Bella, darlin'. So, how did you lose your shirt?"

She was still frowning, full of suspicion and determination. This conversation wasn't over.

She burst into a smile, and I couldn't help but wonder if maybe I had done the right thing with her.

"Fucking alligators, Jasper. That was seriously more fun than a grizzly." She rummaged through her pocket. "I even grabbed these for Emmett"

She held out a handful of massive, sharp, alligator teeth.

I laughed, as she held them in her palm, her right palm. Now, vampires are ambidextrous, but Bella favored her left hand.

"Isabella, what is in your other hand?" I demanded, keeping my tone light.

She tucked the alligator teeth deep in her pocket, looking up at me through those thick black lashes, and even with the red, she still managed to capture that doe-eyed look. "I got it back, Jasper, that's all that matters." Then she giggled and ruined her facade. In her left hand, she held her ring finger, severed at the knuckle.

But I wasn't looking at the finger, I was looking at her, and I had a feeling my mouth was hanging open. It only just occurred to me what she had said. I couldn't even be mad. She said...she said...

Emmett!

"What?" she asked, wrinkling her nose. "Are you mad?"

I could feel the smile plastered across my face. "You want to tell the family? You want to go see them?" I couldn't contain my excitement, but for once it was not affecting her. She was nervous, hesitant, suddenly doubtful.

"They'll want to see me, won't they? I mean... could they still love me?"

Fuck my stupid brother. It wasn't just him that abandoned her, it was all of us.

I grabbed her up into my arms without thinking about it, tucking her head beneath my chin. "Of course, Bella. They will always love you."

"Jasper, you made me drop my finger."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title - **Mood Ring

**Chapter - **Eight

**Disclaimer - **Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine. I am just using them, and making not a penny doing it.

**Summary - **When there is nothing left for Bella, she decided she wants out. Standing in front of the white house, razor blade in hand, she says goodbye the only way she can think of. A bloody goodbye. But who cuts their wrists at a vampire's house?

**Rating - **M for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings - **Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, self harm, and some gore. Be warned!

**Betas - **Beta'd by the darling SnarkySimaril

_**Previously: **__I grabbed her up into my arms without thinking about it, tucking her head beneath my chin. "Of course, Bella. They will always love you."_

_"Jasper, you made me drop my finger."_

**Bella POV**

We hadn't talked about returning to his family. Fuck, why did I assume? I wasn't sure he would want to go back after what Alice had done.

"They'll want to see me won't they?" Old hurt creeped through my voice. "I mean... could they still love me?"

Jasper's face fell and my doubt tripled. He pulled me into his chest, and it felt like I belonged there. I felt the strange warmth we shared through even the smallest of touches multiply.

"Of course, Bella. They will always love you."

"Jasper, you made me drop my finger."

I smiled, pushing off gently from his embrace with my right hand against his chest, my head tilting up to see him.

Suddenly, my fingers splayed out unbidden across his heart. A strange pull filled me, gluing me to his chest. I staggered, and color clouded my eyes like a mass of tangled rainbows.

_"Well boy's grab your guns. It's gonna be a long night." His curly blond hair fell dirty across his face as he puffed on the cigarette hanging askew at the corner of his mouth._

_He was standing over a group of men, each one looking more bedraggled then the next. "What are the rules boys?" he asked, his eyes narrowing on a black haired, young thing in the front. He couldn't have been older than seventeen._

_"Take em' down!" he chimed, and the boy beside him, no older, smiled._

_This boy laughed, revealing several missing teeth. "Take em' out!"_

_And then the whole troop spoke in unison, their gruff voices sounding like music. "And leave no soldier behind."_

Suddenly I was staring up into his face, his curly blond hair askew on his head. Jasper. The real Jasper. My Jasper.

"Bella are you alright? What happened? You looked... you looked like Alice when she had vision.

I was keenly aware that I was looking up at him from the floor. The sun through the window cast a halo around his head, and he looked more like an angel than ever.

"Take em' down, Take em' out, and no soldier gets left behind." I whispered, reaching to touch his face.

And then everything went black.

**Jasper POV**

"What the fuck just happened!" I was ripping my hair out. Bella was still unconscious, and in all my one-hundred and fifty years, I had never seen a fucking vampire pass out. Fuck.

That wasn't even what had my shit fucked up. It was what she'd said.

She couldn't fucking know _that_. I could barely remember it, but I saw it, right there in front of my eyes. I thought it was me, making me see it, but I could feel it coming out of her.

And when she looked up at me with those big eyes, her fingers brushing across my cheek. When she spoke those words, I knew. '_Take em' down, Take em' out, and no soldier gets left behind.'_

Those were the very words I spoke the day I was turned; the day Maria had found me. It was my last happy memory, leading my men into battle, guns blazing, determination nearly tangible in the night sky. It was a hard battle, but my men were good. We fared better than the other side that night.

"Jasper, quit panicking," Bella groaned from the kitchen floor. I had been too afraid to move her.

"Bella!" I sank to my knees, pulling her up by her shoulders, laying her head in my lap. "Are you alright?"

She grumbled. "What the fuck did I just say, Whitlock. Quit panicking, you're giving me a headache."

I pushed out a wave of serenity and ease, and she giggled. "Ooh, that's better."

"Bella what happened?" I asked softly. She was smiling lazily, her eyes closed.

"It was sort of like a dream. It felt like a dream, but it also felt like I was there. You saw it, didn't you? What was that?"

"It was the night I was changed, my last happy memory. You know, like the pre-battle pep talk," I explained quickly, trying to remember it again. It already seemed fuzzy. "Bella, I think you pulled that memory from me. I think that might be your power."

She giggled softly, lost in the serenity. "I thought I was a shield. I get another super power?" she asked, her smile widening. She was just so fucking beautiful I had to smile too.

_Get a grip man._

"Yeah, and I'm not really sure, but it kind of seemed like Alice's power, but backward. You looked just like her, but your eyes glazed white. You touched me, and pulled that memory right out of me."

"Ah fuck. Alice doesn't need to touch people." Her little spike of jealousy had me raising an eyebrow, and it had me smiling.

"Doesn't make your power any less useful, darlin'."

"What happened here?" Peter asked, coming to such a sudden halt, Char slammed into him.

Her eyes were wide, and she was putting out some serious awe. I wanted to ask her what was up, but Peter cut me off.

"Knocked you straight on your ass didn't it?" He said it like he expected this to happen. I hated his cryptic shit.

He crouched beside her smiling, but his protectiveness was palpable. Suddenly I wanted to push him away from her, I didn't like how close he was.

"Knock it off, Jasper, you're killing my buzz," Bella muttered.

I laughed at her, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Shit, Peter, you're not gonna believe this..."

"That's some crazy shit." Peter said, after I'd explained what had happened. Bella came down from her serenity high with a big smile and an '_I've got a super power_' dance, making her look like a little kid. But, I understood, I felt the exact same way, and again, I felt proud. After all, I had created her.

I felt guilty about my strange need to separate Peter from Bella. We were all connected by my venom, and it shouldn't have been a surprise that they would form a bond. When I gave it thought, I was actually quite happy.

Bella came creeping into the room that night in borrowed pajamas, we hadn't thought to pack those. I browsed over my book, a disgustingly inaccurate Civil War book and laughed. Although, pink bunnies suited her, it made me laugh. I couldn't see Char wearing those.

"They're Peter's," Bella stated, sitting on the edge of the bed.

I stiffened immediately on the bed, chuckling nervously. "Reading minds now too."

_Please to fucking Christ, say no_. _Because that would be awkward._

"No," she giggled, sounding so much like bells, "but you had the same look on your face that I did when Char handed them to me."

She was nervous, a little bit curious, and hesitant. I swear to god, this girl was an emotional buffet.

"What's on your mind sugar?"

Oh god please overlook that. Where the fuck did it come from?

She breathed, setting her resolve. "I was wondering... well I was wondering if you would help me out with something."

_Yeah, I could help you out of those pants. _Whoa boy, reel it in.

She snorted, and I knew I was caught. "Jasper, pay attention."

"Okay, darlin'. What can I help you out with?" _Please say pants. Please say pants._

"I want to practice the memory thing. I mean if this is my gift, I want to learn how to use it, I want to see if I can pull a memory _intentionally_."

I wasn't even sure where to begin. In fact, I was fairly certain even Carlisle wouldn't know where to begin. "How should we go about this?"

"I'm not sure, I think I am going to go with instincts here again," she explained, but she was nervous. She was pulling up the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth, staring at the floor, like it was telling her a story.

"Okay, I'll help you. But sugar, you gotta tell me what's on your mind first." I set my stupid-and-inaccurate book on the night stand, and patted the spot beside me. "Come on darlin' spill it, or I'll just make you feel so trusting that you'll tell me anything I want to know."

She glowered. "You wouldn't." She crawled across the bed, and parked her little butt beside me.

She could have told me from the end of the bed, but I wanted the warmth. I didn't understand it. I threw my arm around her shoulders, pulling her into my chest.

"You feel that too, huh?" she asked, rubbing her cheek across my neck. "Makes you feel human."

**Bella POV**

"You feel that too, huh?" I asked, nuzzling his neck with my cheek before I could stop myself.

"Sure you're not a mind reader?" he asked, squeezing my shoulder. "It must have something to do with the venom-bond. We'll ask Carlisle when we get home, now quit stalling."

I frowned. Stupid Empath. I was supposed to be a shield, goddammit, why couldn't I block _him?_

"Okay. I'm worried about your family. I mean, I know you all left me with good intentions, but Edward is going to be very mad." I choked back the little sob threatening to escape me. "He's going to be very mad at you, Jasper."

I didn't care about Edward at all, but if he hurt Jasper, I would rip his fucking head off, shove it up his ass and show him just how anal he really was. He'd caused Jasper enough pain, and I wouldn't fucking stand by and take it.

I sighed, calming myself to the best of my limited abilities. No doubt Jasper had sensed that little spike of distress. I rubbed my cheek a little harder against him, feeling the strange warmth between us spread.

God, I loved this man.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title - **Mood Ring

**Chapter - **Nine

**Disclaimer - **Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine. I am just using them, and making not a penny doing it.

**Summary - **When there is nothing left for Bella, she decided she wants out. Standing in front of the white house, razor blade in hand, she says goodbye the only way she can think of. A bloody goodbye. But who cuts their wrists at a vampire's house?

**Rating - **M for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings - **Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, self harm, and some gore. Be warned!

**Betas - **Beta'd by the darling SnarkySimaril

_**Previously:** I sighed, calming myself to the best of my limited abilities. No doubt Jasper had sensed that little spike of distress. I rubbed my cheek a little harder against him, feeling the strange warmth between us spread._

_God, I loved this man._

**Bella POV**

"First of all, darlin, it's _our_ family, and secondly, Edward can be mad, that is his prerogative." Jasper deliberated for a moment, before frowning. "I realize that this isn't easy to speak about, I know that it was your intent to die, and die forever, but Bella... you are happy aren't you?"

_If he only fucking new! _

I was told that as a newborn, as a vampire, my emotions wouldn't be clear. That I'd be crazed, that I'd lose my humanity.

But I have never been so certain.

I loved him. I _loved_ him. He found the courage within himself to stop killing me. Stop _me_ from killing me. He was strong, so much stronger than he thought.

He smiled, brightening my whole world. God, he was going to crush me, he was going to break my heart. He'd felt my answer, _love_. He'd felt it and he took it as platonic, and that was for the better.

"Okay, good. Now, as for Edward, he will be mad, however sugar, you never have to listen to him again, and I trust that you think enough of me to know that Edward would stand no chance in a fight."

I didn't want Jasper to fight because of me, against his brother of all people. "I would rather you not fight. I don't want to have to be the one to pull you apart," I teased, but my panic was real.

He changed the subject quickly, knowing I was done with it. "Okay, no fighting. So how do you think we should go about this memory business?" He smiled, patting my knee. I think he liked the warmth just as much as I did. I mean, we were endlessly cold, every burst of warmth was new and amazing.

Jasper had been having a lot of problems keeping his emotions in check recently. Never in all the time that I had known him with the Cullens, had this been a problem.

Right now, though, it didn't matter. He felt trusted.

"I really do though, Jasper, I trust you." I smiled.

His eyes softened, and I felt his own little trickles of love washing over me. But words like companion, and sister, and family batted them away.

I cleared my throat, squashing down my sudden nerves.

"Legs apart." I knelt between his legs, drawing myself as close as possible without touching. I sat neatly on my calves, tucking my feet together. "I think it might help if you think of a specific memory. Just think about it."

I set my palm on his chest, feeling the familiar pull as my fingers spread with no instruction, as if they had a mind of their own. They cemented themselves there against his skin. "Are you thinking about it, Jasper?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Fuck me sideways, that goddamn accent will be the death of me.

_Breath, Bella, better yet, close your eyes._

He didn't know what kind of distraction he was.

I giggled internally, his memory flooding me. Go figure, he picked a memory of me being a weak little human.

"Thanks, Jasper, lovely." I smacked his arm, careful not to hurt him. "You know Edward _let_ me fall on my ass in the mud that day. Then he laughed hysterically about it all the way to the clearing, remember? Emmett asked him if he was strangling a bear."

He smiled up at me, momentarily blinding me. It was a good thing vampires did not need to breathe, or I'd be passing out all over the place. Swoon. Swoon. Faint.

"You did good, darlin', you made that look easy."

It hadn't been. It was very nearly painful, though I wouldn't tell him that, and it wasn't like before.

"No, I couldn't see it, I could only hear it, and you didn't see it either. Think of another memory."

We sat like that the entire night, I left my palm upon his chest even when I wasn't pulling memories. God, I just needed to touch him. He sifted through his vampire memories, careful to avoid ones including Alice and Edward. Because really, who wanted to remember them?

I didn't wonder why it was only the Cullen-based memories he offered, I knew he hid his past. Like he hid behind his long sleeve shirts.

I hated those shirts, I needed to see more of him. I wanted to love all of him.

I was such a fucking fool. He didn't see me like that. I was more like a sister or something. Ugh, sister, that made me want to puke up a belly full of alligator blood.

But I loved him, I loved him so much it hurt to know he couldn't love me like that. He would never love me like that. He had saved me, he had shown me I really didn't want to die. I just didn't want to be Bella Swan any more. He had given me that too, a last name, a getaway.

He was staring up at me, no doubt confused by my emotions. But his were no better, he was erratically projecting. I felt myself sway, on my knees, steadying myself with his chest.

"Jasper?" I murmured, my hand sliding down his chest. "You're making me dizzy? You're projecting all over the place, but none of it makes sense."

To my surprise, my _great _surprise, he pulled me against him, resting his head against my stomach. I couldn't help but run my fingers through those unruly blonde curls, feeling the warmth between us trail in my finger's wake.

"Jasper?" I whispered.

Then he kissed me.

Warm lips, cold skin. He had his hands around me, pressing me against him. I wanted to smile, but I couldn't. It was all I could do to keep my eyes open, look down at him in shocked, tingling silence. I closed my eyes for a moment, shaking my head to fix my thoughts.

When I reopened them he was gone.

**Jasper POV**

I bolted. I just ran, ran as fast and as far as I dared. Which turned out to be not that far at all in the grand scheme of things. Even if she was going to hate me after this, I couldn't leave her unprotected. I ended up sitting in a tree just out of earshot.

What the hell did I just do?

Why the fuck would I kiss her? Why couldn't I just be content to be in her grace? Because I have to fuck everything up. I _am_ fucking weak. Jesus, she's going to think I'm using her or something. She was never going to trust me after this. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Wallowing in your own self pity?" Peter asked, crouching on my branch.

"Shut up Peter," I snapped. I had no patience to deal with his shit right now.

He ignored me of course, because he was Peter fucking Whitlock, and Peter fucking Whitlock takes orders from no one. Not even, apparently, the Major.

"You're not weak Jasper, but you do tend to mumble when you're angry. You need to man the fuck up. I don't know what you did, as I was tardy to this pity party, but whatever it is, get your sparkly ass back to the cottage and figure out why Bella is crying. Good fucking grief, even Charlotte is crying."

My dead heart sunk further into my stomach. "I left her crying?" Peter nodded. "Fuck, I am an asshole."

He shoved me unceremoniously from the tree. "You're only an asshole if you don't fix it. Char is waiting for you to return, then we'll give you two a moment. You brought her into this world, Major Whitlock, you take care of her. Ain't that what we promised when we left, boy?"

I nodded. "Thanks, Peter."

Peter remained in the tree, flicking bugs of the branches. I tore back through the bayou, leaping from trees to avoid the mud below. All that mattered was getting back to her.

I saw Charlotte standing outside the cottage, her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

Fuck.

"Jasper Whitlock, what did you do?" she hissed, slapping me across the face.

This was a common Char reaction, but it never ceased to shock me. It stung a bit, but really it was just demeaning, and I deserved it. Charlotte balled her fist up into my shirt, jerking me down so that I was inches from her face. "Listen to me, and you listen good. You are all that girl has, there is no one else for her. Go undo whatever the fuck it is you did to her."

I swallowed hard, nodding my head. Charlotte tore off back through the bayou, a growl on her lips.

Bella was crying, because of me. Because I kissed her, because I crossed some sort of line. She depended on me, she was going to think I expected that kind of treatment.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

I stepped into the cottage and stopped dead in my tracks. She wasn't angry, or upset, she wasn't any of the things I expected. She felt abandoned.

_Again._

I found her sitting in the exact same place I had left her, balanced on her calves, her head in her hands.

"Bella?" I said softly, her head shot up. Vampires couldn't shed tears, but the glossy venom sheen across our eyes were tears that went unshed.

I blinked, a natural habit, and she was in front of me, standing there as close as possible without touching.

"You came back?" she whispered, relief coloring her voice. Had she really thought I had left her?

I swallowed hard, my tongue thick in my mouth. Jesus was I really going to cry? Did she really have that kind of hold on me? Yes, she did, I would cry for her. I felt like crying for her every goddamn day.

"Of course, Bella. I would never leave you." I wanted to comfort her, to hold her and protect her, but I had crossed a line, and I wasn't sure where it left us.

She turned away from me, returning to the bed. Resting against the high head-board, she pulled her knees against her chest and hugged them tightly. I had seen her do this as human, when she was upset. "_Everyone_ leaves me Jasper."

I sat on the bed's edge, forcing out as much honesty as I could. I wanted her to believe me.

"I will never leave you, Isabella Marie _Whitlock_. Think of us as our own family. Sure, I love Carlisle and Esme, and my siblings. But you and me, sugar, we are different, because we will always have each other. You're like my..." My tongue lingered on the word sister, but I just couldn't lie to her like that. "Best friend."

She looked at me for a moment, huffed out a little breath that sent a brown curl flying. "I believe you, but don't you ever do that again!"

"Never, I just panicked, it won't happen again," I promised, scooting up the bed a bit. She patted the space beside her and I obeyed, keeping a careful distance. Somehow I felt a pull inside me, longing for that warmth. It burned as badly as my throat could.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title - **Mood Ring

**Chapter - **Ten

**Disclaimer - **Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine. I am just using them, and making not a penny doing it.

**Summary - **When there is nothing left for Bella, she decided she wants out. Standing in front of the white house, razor blade in hand, she says goodbye the only way she can think of. A bloody good bye. But who cuts their wrists at a vampire's house?

**Rating - **M for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings - **Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, self harm, and some gore. Be warned!

**Betas - **Beta'd by the darling SnarkySimaril

_**Previously: **She looked at me for a moment, huffed out a little breath that sent a brown curl flying. "I believe you, but don't you ever do that again!"_

_"Never, I just panicked, it won't happen again," I promised, scooting up the bed a bit. She patted the space beside her and I obeyed, keeping a careful distance. Somehow I felt a pull inside me, longing for that warmth. It burned as badly as my throat could._

**Jasper POV**

"I think I should apologize about that," she said matter-of-factly.

What the hell was she apologizing for?

"I was just so caught up in my own moment. Thinking about all the things I love, all the people I love and am grateful for, I forgot you could feel everything I felt. I think I overwhelmed you, because one moment I was lost in thought and the next moment you're radiating everything I'd just felt right back at me, with your arms wrapped around me. It was like you bounced what I had felt right back at me. So, don't feel bad."

Here she sat, reminding me why I love her. This selfless, forgiving, loving creature. My heart swelled to hear her exclaim her love for all things important to me. But I was sure that my emotions had been my own. I _really did _love her.

She continued, laying her head upon my shoulder. I wanted so badly to wrap my arms around her, wrap _myself _around her and pull her against me, but I didn't. If I had to I would love her from a distance, and if that meant no more than her head upon my shoulder, I would cherish every moment.

This girl, this sweet girl, Isabella, she made me feel so... real.

"I was thinking about the day you found me," she whispered, her eyes closed. "The day I wanted to die, and I realized that I didn't really want to die. I just wanted everything behind me. I wanted a fresh start Jasper, and you gave me that. You gave me a clean slate."

I was fighting to contain the sheer happiness swelling inside me. She thought I gave her a new life, when it was _her _that brought me back, and I could not help but love her more for it.

"I'll give you anything you want, Bella. Anything you ask for," I whispered, and wondered if it was too much. Fuck if I didn't sound creepy.

But she seemed content, relieved and content, so I figured, it was just enough. I laughed internally, tickled by the feeling of her pleasant vibes washing over me, still baffled by the echo. I hadn't given it much thought since the day she woke up, but it was more defined now.

**xXxXxXx**

"Come on, Jasper!" she hissed, as I tugged on my shoes.

Stupid fucking Armani shit. They would meet their fate on the bottom of the Louisiana Bayou.

"Char showed me the perfect place to hunt. You can grab yourself a bobcat, but the black bears are endangered," she explained. I had to chuckle, she really did care.

I met her at the door. "What shall you be dining on this evening?" Like I didn't know.

And there it was, that wicked grin I loved.

"Alligators."

We were knee deep in the Louisiana wetlands, caked in mud and filth. Bella seemed perfectly unaffected, standing there in her shorts, her hair caught in a messy bun on top of her head. She had mud smeared across her chest, and I suddenly understood why female human mud wrestling was so appealing.

"Going to get yourself a 'gator, Jasper?" she asked, suddenly going still. I could feel them circling around us, confused, but not afraid.

She crouched in the clear waters, we were in the mouth of the river now, till she was soaked to the waist, her white tank top clinging to her skin. Why the fuck would she wear white? She knew she would be getting wet.

Unless... well, she knew she would be getting wet.

But that's hoping, and I'm not fucking going there.

"Show me how it's done, darlin'" I replied, tearing my eyes away from her breasts, bobbing on the water's surface.

She smiled. "Alright. But if you do one goddamn thing to fuck my hunt up, I'll kick your ass, Major."

Suddenly she sprang, sinking beneath the waters and stayed there. I panicked. Where the fuck did she go? We didn't need to breathe, but seriously, was this necessary? Should I get her? I should get her. She could be hurt. She could be missing a fucking leg or something.

As these thoughts formulated, Bella resurfaced, but the breath of relief never came.

"Bella, what the fuck!" I screamed, but my feet we're planted in the mud, and I was too afraid to move forward.

"That's right, Jasper, fuck this up, and I'll kick your ass," she reminded me, pulling the massive, hissing alligator into a choke hold. She hauled it to the shore, straddling its back. With her arm around its throat, she bent it backwards against her. I heard its neck snap, but it continued to thrash. She brought her mouth down to the softer underbelly of its neck and began to drain it.

I couldn't tear my eyes away. I soaked in every part of her. Her legs, locked around the beast, her muscles flexing, forcing it still. I stared at her mouth, her plump lips pressed against the softer underbelly scales, blood trickling down her chin. She was soaked, most of the mud had washed away, her hair was a mess, some plastered to her cheeks.

Her shirt was torn from where the monster's claw must have caught her, cutting the front into little strips, hanging loosely from her body. She looked sexy wrapped around the alligator. It was bucking against her like a fucking bull and she was holding on for dear life.

All I could think of was her legs straddling me in such a way. I was consciously aware of my ridiculously hard dick and the only thing I could do to hide it was crouch into the water.

Her eyes were closed, but she was relaxed. She looked almost as if she were kissing the monster, her hands splayed lovingly across its body. It never gave in, thrashing the entire time, weakening by the moment.

It collapsed beneath her and she wiped her mouth, looking up at me with those orange-gold eyes, a wide bloody smile playing across her face.

"Fuck that's fun," she breathed, pushing the hair out of her face. "So what do you think? Going to wrestle some alligators with me or what? Biggest 'gator down wins."

I stared down at the alligator she was still straddling. Nine feet easily. "I don't think I could do the sport any justice. How about we play biggest bobcat wins, still thirsty?"

"I'm full, but I like to watch you hunt. You're cleaner than me," she said thoughtfully, pushing the alligator back into the waters. "The other ones will rip it apart." She pointed to the mass of swarming alligators coming our way. "They aren't afraid, so you should probably get out of the water," she added, her voice a little more concerned.

"Why aren't they afraid?" I asked, because that was truly weird. We were top of the fucking food chain.

"I don't know, something to do with me. None of the animals are," Bella explained, and I could hear the confusion in her voice.

I grabbed her hand as we pushed into the woodlands. "Why didn't you tell me, sugar?"

She shrugged. "I didn't think it was important."

Oh, if only she knew how everything was important to me when it came to her. I wanted to know everything, I wanted to be beside her every moment. I was probably driving her insane. Constantly up her ass, like my fucking brother Edward.

Was I still a brother to her? Had I ever been? She wasn't giving me any signs, how the fuck was I supposed to figure this shit out?

Oh right, I wasn't.

_Jasper, don't touch._

"Could be another power," I noted, adding it to my Carlisle-what-the-fuck list. A growing list, which seemed to have no end.

She was uncomfortable. "Jasper is that normal, to have multiple powers?"

No, it wasn't at all. I had never, in all my one-hundred and fifty years as a vampire, heard of multiple powers.

"Who knows, sugar? We'll ask Carlisle when we go home."

"When are we going?" she asked abruptly, anxious and excited all at once.

I couldn't help but smile, I was wondering when she would ask. I didn't know how badly she wanted to see them, if she missed them at all. I was in no rush, I really didn't feel like sharing her. "Whenever you want, darlin'. We can go after Mardi Gras, if you like."

She smiled, completely content. "We'll come back soon and see Peter and Char, right?"

"As often as you want."

"They're our family too."

She watched me bag my bobcat with wide eyes. She loved it. She was smiling, taking in my every motion. I couldn't help but show off, baiting the little cat, aggravating it. Afterward, I took down two deer and we went home.

The days passed too quickly in the company of each other. Six days now, I had spent alone with her. I wasn't anticipating Peter and Char's return from their impromptu hunting trip. Apparently 'giving you a moment' meant 'giving you a week'.

I was dying inside, hiding my ridiculous misplaced feelings, and occasionally my random stiffy. She was content at my side, completely ignorant to my dirty little fantasies.

In the mornings we practiced, first her shield, which came so naturally practice got old really fast. I taught her some defensive maneuvers just for fun, and because I liked wrestling with her. Maybe it wasn't the most innocent of ways to get her to clamp her legs around me in a vice like grip. But fuck it, if that's all I was getting, I wanted it.

Normally it just made me hornier.

In the evenings, we just talked. It was much too sunny to venture out into town, and we really didn't want to anyway. She told me about her childhood, her hare-brained mother, and her burly father. She talked about her life before Forks, in Phoenix. I talked about my time with the Cullens, and the few stories I had that involved Peter. I didn't have much besides that, I had been with the Cullens a very long time.

At night we dipped into the room, laid out across the bed with our books. I was pretty sure I had become some sort of pansy, because this was not what most vampires did at night. Nighttime was the endless opportunity to monopolize on your unyielding strength and stamina. All I had right with that idea was the fact that there was indeed a girl in the bed. Fully dressed, reading a fucking book.

Tonight though she was frustrated. Anxious.

She was lying with her head on my lap, reading her book, like every evening. Things had grown more... casually comfortable between us. That goddamn warmth, unexplainable and undeniable, I had to fucking touch her, as she did me. We were stealing skin in the most subtle of ways, looking like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar when we got caught.

Guilty...

Because we just couldn't be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title - **Mood Ring

**Chapter - **Eleven

**Disclaimer - **Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine. I am just using them, and making not a penny doing it.

**Summary - **When there is nothing left for Bella, she decided she wants out. Standing in front of the white house, razor blade in hand, she says goodbye the only way she can think of. A bloody good bye. But who cuts their wrists at a vampire's house?

**Rating - **M for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings - **Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, self harm, and some gore. Be warned!

**Betas - **Beta'd by the darling SnarkySimaril

_**Previously:**_

_Tonight though she was frustrated. Anxious._

_She was lying with her head on my lap, reading her book, like every evening. Things had grown more... casually comfortable between us. That goddamn warmth, unexplainable and undeniable, I had to fucking touch her, as she did me. We were stealing skin in the most subtle of ways, looking like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar when we got caught._

_Guilty..._

_Because we just couldn't be._

**Jasper POV**

I had been on the same page for the last two nights. I couldn't help but think about what Char had said about our auras, or rather, our _aura_. It had to be a fluke in the venom bond, because you couldn't have a soul mate if you didn't have a soul.

Although, right now that was not what I was thinking about, my attention was elsewhere. It was all the fuck over her tiny little pajamas, gone were the days of pink bunnies. Bella had finally taken me up on my offer, with Char's helpful persuasion, and ordered some new clothes online. Loath though she was to do so with my credit card.

"It's my responsibility," I argued, the fourth time she flung the little piece of black plastic at me.

"Shut up, Jasper. I don't need you to take care of me," she hissed. She was angry, and there was no denying it. Her words were laced with venom from the past. My fucking brother, always fucking coddling her, he made her feel belittled with all his flashy gifts.

"Bella, darlin', clothes _are_ a necessity," I said, laying the accent on thick. I was sick of hearing her say no, so I was pulling out the big guns now. "How about I let you use Alice's emergency credit card?" She didn't need to know that I would pay it off before that bitch noticed.

She flashed that wicked, makes-your-dick-hard grin, her eyes lit with fire. "Why do you have _that_ Jasper?"

I laughed, throwing her over my shoulder. She put up no fight, propping her elbows on my shoulder, cradling her head in her hands.

"What the fuck does the psychic little pixie need it for?" I laughed, setting her down in front of the computer. "She isn't going to miss one little credit card."

That wicked smile hadn't faded, and I was seriously getting hard. I loved naughty Bella.

"That's true," she agreed. "I don't think I can tell you no now. Now I want to buy shit I know Alice would _hate_."

"That's my girl. Go crazy."

So here I was, staring at her tiny little boy shorts, and those ridiculously long legs stemming from them. Even her feet were sexy. Thankfully it seemed that I was regaining control of my emotions, because she didn't seem to pick up every little thing.

"Jasper," she said with a smile, "you sure are an awfully slow reader for a vampire. Where is your mind tonight, Major?"

I loved it when she called me Major. A little too much if we're going to be honest. Stupid as it sounds, it made me think, or hope, that she looked at me like a man who could handle her. Maybe even manhandle her.

_I liked the sound of that._

"Dwelling in the confines of it's darkest, deepest corners. Where no man should ever delve," I answered honestly. If she knew what kind of eye-fuck I was giving her, it would be all newborn rage and torn-limbs. As a human she'd blush if you looked at her too long; as a vampire she'd steal your fingers and hide them in trees.

"Well, care to join me in the real world?" she teased, hopping up off the bed. I had a desperate need to pull her back, but I fought it with my new mantra. _Jasper, don't touch!_

"I've got a present for you," she announced, stepping out of the room. She was back within a minute, a big white box in her hands. "I got these when I was ordering my clothes. I've been waiting to give them to you. You know, right moment and that shit."

Fuck me, I loved it when she swore.

She sat on the bed beside me, laying the box in my lap.

"What do you got for me, sugar?" I asked, eyeing her warily. Alice loved to dress me up like a Ken doll. Big white boxes made me nervous.

"Just open it Jasper," she said, her smile fading. She was full of doubt, and I did not like it one bit.

I pulled of the lid, peeling back the crinkling white tissue paper.

I loved her more in that one moment then I ever had. She could never be more perfect.

"Do you like them?" she asked, her voice breaking.

Black, snakeskin cowboy boots. Sitting in this box was a little piece of Texas. Of my past. Pre-Cullen. Pre-Vampire. It was a little piece of me.

Somehow I knew that Bella knew this.

I tugged on the boots, reveling in the feeling of them. Some things just feel fuckin' right!

"Bella, I love them!" I said sincerely, pulling her into a hug. She allowed this, ducking her head beneath my chin. I wanted to kiss her and tell her I loved her. "Thank you, really."

She looked up at me through those dark lashes, a half smile on her lips, her arms snaking around my neck. "Fuck those stupid Armani Oxfords. Cowboy boots are _sexy_."

She shot off such a wave of lust, I knew she was pushing it on me intentionally. Multiplied by my own, I was nearly crippled by it. Lust. Desire. Want. Need.

Love, maybe.

My mouth came crashing down on hers, my tongue dancing across that fat bottom lip, begging for entrance. She allowed this, her eyes widening.

No apprehension, no regret.

Just want.

Oh, a whole lot of fucking want.

Suddenly I was on my back, sexy Bella straddling me, her mouth still on mine, our tongues fighting, neither winning. I wasn't having that. I was Major fucking Whitlock and this pretty little thing wasn't going to take me down.

I flipped her, crashing onto the floor. It didn't matter, she was solid. Her hands slid up my shirt, trailing warmth beneath them. She dragged her nails across my back, and I nearly lost it.

God I wanted this.

But this was wrong.

She recaptured my mouth, erasing my thoughts completely. She was back on top, her palms pinning me down. We slammed into the dresser, and I felt the oak crack beneath the force of my shoulder blade.

I slid my hand behind her neck, lacing my fingers through that mahogany hair, holding her hard against me. Her hips bucked, grinding against my rock hard cock. She moaned into my mouth,

"_Major_!"

I was suddenly holding onto her for my life. I needed this. I wanted this. God I wanted this.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

But this was wrong.

_Wrong. Wrong. Wrong._

Even if for some reason she loved me as much as I loved her, I could never deserve her. Not after what I had done, my past, I could never deserve a woman like Bella. I tore my mouth from hers, picking her up and depositing her back on the bed at vampire speed.

"Bella, we can't." _Please love me. Just love me and don't hurt me. _I couldn't say that though. "I'm sorry."

"But Jasper, I thought..." Her hurt and rejection nearly broke me. It was too familiar.

Fuck, _I'm Edward_. I'd done exactly the same fucking thing he did to her every single fucking time.

But this was wrong, wasn't it?

Aw hell, what happened to me?

I sighed, sitting on the bed beside her, one foot of careful distance between us. "Isabella, I can't take advantage of you like that. You're my companion. Like Edward is to Carlisle."

She immediately stiffened, and I knew she was holding back a growl. "Is that how you look at me, Jasper? Like a _daughter_?"

"No!" I snapped, a little too loudly. "Fuck. Okay, I care about you enough to risk looking like a complete asshole. Baby, I want you. Oh my fucking god I want you! Every part of you, but it's _wrong_. I can't use you like that, I can't take advantage of you and ruin your trust."

She was staring at her lap, and her lashes pressed together. "If that's what you want, Jasper." Hurt, rejection, anger, abandonment. Mostly she felt used, and that hurt me the deepest. She didn't know I loved her.

_I love you Bella._

"I'm not going to leave you, Bella. If ever you want to leave, you can. I know you could take care of yourself if you needed to. But, I would rather you stay here, and be my best friend."

Her acceptance relieved me, and I took her hand in mine. "If that's what you want, Jasper," she repeated, before ghosting out of the room. I swore I saw a trail of wetness slide down her cheek, but that couldn't be right, vampires don't cry.

She stayed out the rest of the evening. When she returned in the morning, completely filthy, her clothes shredded, she ignored me, hopping in the shower without a word.

Thankfully, Peter and Char returned before Bella had gotten out of the shower. I needed some sort of buffer before my heart broke into pieces. Char took one look at me, and smacked me across the face, again. It was getting old, even though I probably deserved it. It even surprised, Peter. I had no idea what the fuck was going on.

"What the fuck did I tell you? What did you do to her?" she hissed, her eyes darkening to black. I took a step backwards, as Peter wrapped his arms around her in some sort of loving restraint.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I said, holding my hands up. She couldn't know about Bella, not yet anyway.

Her eyes narrowed. "You did something. Your aura is _black_."

At that moment, Bella graced us with her presence. She was pissed, _hurt,_ but mainly just pissed.

"So that's how it's going to be, Bella?" Char asked, frowning.

Bella smiled, but she wasn't feeling it. "It's not a problem anymore. I just don't want you worrying about what's floating over my head."


	12. Chapter 12

**Title - **Mood Ring

**Chapter - **Twelve

**Disclaimer - **Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine. I am just using them, and making not a penny doing it.

**Summary - **When there is nothing left for Bella, she decided she wants out. Standing in front of the white house, razor blade in hand, she says goodbye the only way she can think of. A bloody good bye. But who cuts their wrists at a vampire's house?

**Rating - **M for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings - **Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, self harm, and some gore. Be warned!

**Betas - **Beta'd by the darling SnarkySimaril

_**Previously**_

_"So that's how it's going to be, Bella?" Char asked, frowning._

_Bella smiled, but she wasn't feeling it. "It's not a problem anymore. I just don't want you worrying about what's floating over my head."_

**Jasper POV**

I realized she must be blocking Char. Char glared at me once more, before grabbing Bella up into her arms. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too. It's been kind of boring around here," Bella said, throwing one of her arms over Peter's shoulder. She wouldn't even look at me.

Fuck.

"You two keep busy? It's been too sunny to get into town." Peter asked, lifting Bella up onto the counter by her waist, where his hands lingered.

Fuck I wanted to break his wrists off. She wasn't mine, it shouldn't matter. He needed to stop touching her right the fuck _now_. I had to swallow the venom in my mouth. Char and Peters open relationship policy was not far from my mind.

"It was kind of boring. I didn't know Jasper was such a pussy," she said, but this time she was looking right at me. "Wouldn't even wrestle an alligator."

"Jeez Jasper. I watched you take down a lion with one arm missing," Peter laughed. I might have too, it was an amusing story, but right now I was battling the need to steal Bella away. "Losing your touch?"

_Don't growl Jasper. You'll look like an idiot. _

"No," I said curtly. I sounded like an idiot. Peter gave me a weird look, before turning his attention back to Bella and Char. He had his hand on her thigh, the other hand on Char. It might have been friendly, but I didn't like it.

_Don't growl._ Get your hand off of her. _Don't growl. _Quit fucking touching her. _Don't growl._

"One more week till Mardi Gras, too bad you can't drink, huh?" Peter asked Bella.

She was all smiles on the outside, blood curdling rage on the inside. She must have sensed my awkward tension, I was irritating her.

I fought back the urge to grimace, because she was making sure I knew what she felt.

"I've never drank in my life, so I don't know what I'm missing," she replied, but I really didn't hear her. Every sense seemed to die, save for sight.

Peter had his hand around Char's waist, but the other one was snaking higher up Bella's thigh. I was staring at it. I could feel her curiosity and lust spiking at his touch. I couldn't take it. I needed her. I shouldn't have said no. All I could taste was her candy-mouth melting against mine, sweet as fuck and oh so tempting.

"I have to go," I blurted out.

No one followed me this time.

Bella ignored me the rest of the week. She avoided our shared accommodations, spending her nights on the couch, curled up with a book. She didn't look me in the eye, she didn't speak one word. Eventually, she clamped down on her emotions, effectively cutting me out that way too.

I moped. I hunted, and then I moped. I was crushed, just like I had expected, but it was my fault. I should have said yes. Maybe it wouldn't have meant as much to her as it did to me. But maybe eventually it could have. Maybe she could have loved me. Maybe I did deserve it. But fuck if I was ever going to find out, because now she hated me.

More time passed and Mardi Gras came.

She was so happy, I couldn't help but smile. She had us all bobbing up and down like college kids. I guess in reality, she was only twenty.

"Come on Bells, get dressed," Char said, before tugging her into the room. Bella was still ignoring me.

"Everybody loves a Bella Barbie," Peter noted, rather amused. "Char doesn't have any friends."

What he was really saying was _thank you._

"I'm happy she has Bella. Bella needed a friend too," I agreed, listening to the tinkling bells that was Bella's laughter.

"So, you man up yet?"

"Shut the fuck up Peter, you don't know what you're talking about," I said bitterly.

He laughed, but it was superficial. He leaned against me, speaking so quietly that only I could hear him. "You need to stop this shit, Jasper. Give in and go get her."

Fucking Peter. He's telling me what I want to hear. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Peter, but you should really stop."

I could hear Bella giggling a little harder now and I wanted to ignore Peter to revel in the sound.

"Oh what? You're not watching Bella's ass hanging out the bottom of those too small jeans? And what about those tank tops, did you buy those for her? because if you did, thank you!"

Oh that Bastard. He was goading me and I was letting him. He was pushing me, trying to get me to react.

"If you're not going to let her know how you feel, I'm offering her an open invitation into Char and my bed. God what I wouldn't give to see her legs wrapped around my..."

I couldn't help but growl, before smashing him backwards into the counter.

He laughed, "Hmm, that's what I thought. I'm more partial to that fat bottom lip of hers, and how she uses it to keep that mouth of hers busy."

Fucking Yoda. How did he always know what buttons to push.

"Seriously, Peter, quit it. It's not like that. I...I..." _Love her. _

But I couldn't say it.

He narrowed his eyes. He knew, he was pushing me to say it, but I couldn't. It hurt. So I redirected my thoughts.

_Oh Bella's mouth._

Fuck. Now I was thinking of her mouth.

Sweet God that mouth. I was nothing if not creative and I knew plenty of way's to keep her mouth busy.

_Fuck, Jasper. Cut it out._

Just then Bella burst from Char's room dressed in dark-wash skinny jeans and a teeny, tiny white tank top.

Fucking painted on. How could something so simple look so wonderful? Because it was Bella.

And no fucking bra. Thank you Mardi Gras.

She looked me dead in the eye for the first time in a week, and spoke "Jesus, Jasper! Pick one already or quit projecting! You can't be horny, embarrassed, angry and _amused_."

She was talking to me. She was looking at me. And fuck, she was confusing me.

"Peter. I'm _not_ amused."

He looked at me with the biggest shit eating grin, eyes wide and excited, "No, but I am."

I could not contain myself. Suddenly my smile matched Peters, and I turned on my heels and pounced.

I knocked Bella straight on her back, straddling her and holding her face in my hands. I couldn't speak, I could only look down at her with a smile so wide you couldn't have smacked it off my face. In that moment I didn't care if she hated me, I was too fucking excited.

She was smiling, but her brow was pulled up into that little wrinkle between her eyes. Her little piece of humanity.

"What's going on, Major?" she asked, all nonchalant, like she hadn't held some sort of personal vendetta against me for the last week, drowning me in those amber-doe eyes.

_Say something, idiot!_

"Baby, you're an empath too!"

Bella looked stunned, a little grin playing on her lips. "Another power?"

I didn't care what other powers she had.

_She_ was like _me_.

She _and_ I were alike.

_We_ we're empath's.

_She and I._

I couldn't move. My excitement quickly faded into awe, and crippling wonderment. And so much love, I couldn't fucking contain it. I wanted her to feel it, I wanted her to know. All I could do was stare into her eyes, and hold her beautiful face in my hands. She had her hands locked around my arms, her thumbs pressed lightly against the bone of my wrists.

She never broke our gaze, those golden eyes speaking volumes. _I love you. I love you. I love you_. We were screaming it at each other in the silence. Peter and Char had made a subtle exit, leaving us to stare. Just fucking stare.

She could feel everything I felt, and I her. That was the echo. Our emotions we're bouncing off one another.

Suddenly, as if the world had shifted, everything has intensified. She was aware now, consciously tapping into the gift I had given her. Our emotions were amplifying, each absorbing the others, and projected back.

All I could feel was love and I couldn't lie anymore. Not to her, and not to myself.

We didn't have to say it. But we did.

"I love you Bella." I whispered, my lips brushing against hers.

She smiled against my mouth. Sweetest thing I could ever taste.

"I love you too, Jasper."

So the love had been released, announced, and accepted. It was easy to be sure it was true. Neither one of us could doubt it.

But, as it would happen, there were other fucking releases begging to happen.

Though I could have easily taken her right there, right then, on the kitchen floor, she insisted otherwise. I just wanted to make love to that girl. My girl.

And then I wanted to fuck her senseless.

But she insisted, and I was wrapped around her finger.

"I'll make you a deal, Major," She purred, still lying beneath me on the floor, "If you can keep your jealousy in reasonable check tonight, I'll make it worth your wait."

"What's reasonable?" I asked, desperate for my prize.

"No physical or verbal outbursts," she paused thinking, "and no growling. You looked like you could kill Peter the other day."

Shit. I knew myself better than that.

"Can't handle the heat, Major?" she teased, biting my bottom lip. I groaned, feeling myself get hard.

"You got yourself a deal, sugar. But come tonight, it's my call."

She wrinkled her brow, no doubt at my endearments, but smiled nonetheless.

"I can live with that."


	13. Chapter 13

**Title - **Mood Ring

**Chapter - **Thirteen

**Disclaimer - **Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine. I am just using them, and making not a penny doing it.

**Summary - **When there is nothing left for Bella, she decided she wants out. Standing in front of the white house, razor blade in hand, she says goodbye the only way she can think of. A bloody good bye. But who cuts their wrists at a vampire's house?

**Rating - **M for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings - **Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, self harm, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta's - **Beta'd by the darling SnarkySimaril

_**Previously: **_

_"Can't handle the heat, Major?" she teased, biting my bottom lip. I groaned, feeling myself get hard._

_"You got yourself a deal, sugar. But come tonight, it's my call."_

_She wrinkled her brow, no doubt at my endearments, but smiled nonetheless._

_"I can live with that."_

**Jasper POV**

Parking would be ridiculous anywhere near the French Quarter, so we opted to run. Town wasn't _that_ far, when you're a vampire, what's fifteen miles?

We walked through the crowded streets, littered with already inebriated half masked humans. My first impression was that it was loud, the fact that I could hear every little sound separated from the others, did not help. But Bella was all smiles, staring at faces in the crowd. I felt a quick pang of guilt. Bella had never been drunk, and nowadays that was some sort of human right of passage. I had taken that from her.

She gave me a funny look, and I pushed the thought from my mind.

It was still relatively early, and we just strolled the streets, breaking off into pairs. Bella lingered at Char's side as we browsed the stalls and open markets.

I paused at the one particular booth. It looked like a head shop, full of drug related paraphernalia listed as tobacco products, but that wasn't what I was looking at.

I plucked the little ring from the velvet lined jewelry box. It was a simple sterling silver band. A mood ring. I chuckled, paying for it, and stuffing it in my pocket. I knew Bella would love it.

Things were picking up now, the drinking and merriment hard to ignore. Thankfully for us, the crowd was easy to navigate through. We were beautiful, but we were dangerous, and humans kept their distance.

"So girls, are you competing?' Peter asked. "And if so, good God what is the prize for winning?"

I wasn't listening, I was too caught up in Bella's spiking mischief. What was she up too? She must have sensed my curiosity, because she turned to me, that wicked grin on her candy mouth, eyes lit with fire.

"Jasper? Is _drunk_ an emotion?"

Peter's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "Oh _fuck_ yeah."

Although drunk is _not _an emotion these humans were putting out all sorts of things. Giddiness, confusion, lust, daring; it was an emo-cocktail of drunkenness.

After what seemed like an eternity, and some careful deliberation. With a few trials and error, Bella and I found a good little mix, and suddenly everyone was smiling.

"Shiiiit," Peter breathed. His eyes were squinty, and he was holding a wavering Char up. "Your girlfriend is the shit, Jasper."

I couldn't disagree. "Fuck...humans," I said, perhaps a little too loudly.

Bella grabbed Char's arm, tugging her mercilessly from Peter's grip. "Beads, Char! We need to get some fucking beads!" she giggled, throwing her arms around Char's waist, smashing their bodies together.

I swallowed hard at the sight of their bodies pressed together. Peter and I were not the only ones staring. Lust was shooting off from every direction, and I was very near to pouncing on the both of them.

"Bella!" I gasped, bending over, holding myself up with my knees. "For the love of God, shield me from that shit."

She obeyed, but the shield was weakened by the 'liquor' effect, and lust trickled in goading my own. It was going to be a long fucking night.

"No, wait..." Peter slurred, eyeballing our girls like candy. "What's the prize for winning?" he asked again.

Bella had challenged me, and she played the game well. She was cool and calculating, even behind the liquor haze. The crowd was thickening, the carnival march in full swing. It had a certain dizzying effect between the fire and lights.

"Peter!" Bella squealed, grasping a fistful of his shirt and staggering. I had never in my life seen more uncoordinated vampires, but the hilarity was lost on me. I was still trying to focus my eyes on one thing at a time. All in all, this was not an unpleasant way to spend time.

"Peter," she said again, holding herself up by his shirt. "Lift me up on your shoulders." I felt a growl build in my throat, but quickly squashed it. This was going to be harder drunk.

"Char get on Jasper's shoulders," she ordered, and I looked at Char confused. She was three sheets to the wind, smiling like a madman and grabbing Peter's ass.

"Why not the other way around?" I asked, looking up at my Bella, her legs wrapped around Peter's neck. Fuck, I hadn't even gotten that far with her.

She looked down at me, dropping her drunk facade for a moment,

"What kind of show are you going to get if_ I'm_ on _your_ shoulders?"

Peter grabbed my shoulders, while Bella locked around him tighter, balancing herself.

"Wrap my goddamn wife's legs around your neck, and shut the fuck up. I want to know what Char's tits look like from that angle." Then he burst into laughter, locking his hands round Bella's ankles.

Char was on my shoulders in nearly an inhuman minute. She needed no assistance, scaling me skillfully. Our girls wasted no time, grabbing the hems of their shirts, and looking at each other evilly.

Two immortal goddesses, in a field of drunken humans. Let's say, they drew some attention.

I saw a fat guy holding two beers nudge his friend and look up at Bella.

_Oh don't growl Jasper, not at that fat fuck. _

He was grinning wildly, dropping his cup and freeing his beads from around his own neck. His man tits were about as big as hers. He wasn't the only one. Char had already captured a myriad of rainbow beads, now nestled between her exposed breasts.

Bella was waiting. She wanted me to watch.

Her shirt came up, and I gaped like an idiot. I should have been more appalled that my first time seeing so much of her was shared with innumerable strangers. She was beautiful, filled out in all the right places. Those clothes that I had mentally peeled off, were now stripped away and my imagination had not done her justice. Nothing could. Perfectly, round, bouncy, rose-tipped breasts. I couldn't help but lick my lips.

We carried their weight easily as they showed off their goods. I tried to be concerned that Peter's eyes were glued to Char's breasts, and he wasn't quite paying attention to where his feet carried him, but I was just too fucking drunk.

The night waned on and we waded through the crowd, completely oblivious, it was very human feeling. I had lost count at who was winning. Bella had deposited her first round of beads on Peter's neck, ready to start fresh.

I was surprised and a little disappointed when Bella yanked her shirt down, leaning forward to whisper in Peters ear. He smiled, coming to a quick halt in front of me. Bella tightened her grip around his neck, leaning back to arch her spine in a perfect 'u'. Her hair cascaded down, as she grabbed my face and kissed me, upside down. It was strangely erotic. Her tongue darted between my lips, before she broke the kiss, leaving me wanting more. I groaned, and she giggled, but the sound was lost in the excitement of the crowd.

I reached upward, lifting Char straight off my shoulders. She swayed, catching herself on my arms.

"Whoa, Jasper! There is...two of you," she giggled, reaching her hand out beside me, where the other me must have been. Peter caught the drift and dismounted Bella from his shoulders, dropping her into my arms. I kissed her. God I needed that candy mouth on mine.

"Bella, let's dance!" Char squealed, grabbing Bella by her hands. Some sort of music was blaring, but I couldn't hear the words. My drunken vampire brain could only be occupied by one thing at a time, and at this fucking moment, I was watching.

Char grabbed Bella by the hips, bringing her hard against her own. Peter's head was cocked, his mouth handing open slightly as he watched his wife molest my girlfriend in public. I would have laughed, but my expression was no fucking different.

That shit was hot.

Bella had her arms around Char's neck, her head thrown back, and her back arched. Char still had a hold of her at the hips, her fingers digging hard into Bella's round little ass, grinding against her. I heard Peter fucking whimper as he contemplated what he could do to join this party.

I hadn't noticed the audience growing around us. I watched in fury as a very daring man stepped forward, grabbing Bella's hips from behind, and pressed himself against her ass.

_Fuck. Shit. Rip his arms off. _The growl built up in my throat, and I clenched my fists at my sides.

Bella shot me a quick warning look before turning around, her body flush against this intruder. He was momentarily shocked, dazzled, and radiating triumph.

That was until Bella brought her knee up at swiftly, knocking the guy straight to the ground. She leaned down, whispering against the guy's ear, "That's not how you treat a lady, sir."

I smiled, relaxing a bit, but the guy turned his head upward, still cupping his balls. "Oh, I mistook you for a whore."

I lunged forward, but Peter stopped me.

"No..." he groaned. "Let her fuck him up. It's hot," he slurred, throwing his arm around me. I was biting back my growl.

She sprang back up, pulling the guy to his feet. He stood their momentarily shocked, as Bella turned to Char. She grabbed a fist full of Char's hair, and brought Char's mouth hard against hers. I was grasping Peter's arm so hard I felt him wince.

"Fuck...dude...Peter..." I couldn't fucking formulate a sentence. Bella was five feet away from me, with her tongue shoved down my veritable sister's throat.

Char's hands roamed Bella's body like a land to explore. I felt my dick get hard as she cupped Bella's breasts over her white tank top. Bella wasn't shielding me anymore, and the lust was crushing me. Peter was holding me back with everything he had which wasn't much. Bella dipped her hands beneath Char's shirt, groping hard.

The guy was squirming, his eyes wide. He leaned over, grasping the lamp post, his knees going week. Bella was fucking with him, but I couldn't see where this was going. What kind of punishment was this?

Bella pulled Char's head back by her hair, so that she was staring straight upwards towards the sky. She placed her mouth between Char's breasts, dragging the tip of her tongue slowly upwards, it was torture to watch, her pale pink tongue dancing along Char's chest to her neck straight to her chin.

"Your woman is licking my wife," Peter announced, as if I hadn't fucking noticed. His lust was crippling, and I was holding on to him now, for dear fucking life.

"She's fucking...licking my wife. She can lick my wife whenever she wants too." He turned to me, slurring very seriously now, "Jasper, I want her to lick my wife."

I burst into laughter, I couldn't contain myself. He was serious. Seriously drunk, and serious. I had never seen Peter like this and the man was a fucking pervert.

The asshole guy was still clutching the lamp post, but he was panting now. Groaning out loud. They weren't punishing him! They were pleasing him. What the fuck was this shit?

I wanted to snap his neck for watching. He wasn't even the only one watching. Everyone was watching. But I needed to break his face.

Think of the prize, Jasper. Think of the fucking prize.

If you rip his arm off, there will be no prize.

Instead I focused on tonight and my new mantra.

_Jasper gets to touch._

I swallowed hard, raking my free hand through my hair, praying that this would be over soon, before I ended up fucking Bella right in the street.

Bella was shooting of lust, desire, need, and mischief. She looked up at me, as Char attacked her neck. With her eyes locked onto mine, she dipped her hands into the back of Char's shorts, cupping her ass. Char moaned against Bella's neck, but that wasn't the sound that permeated the crowded street.

The asshole man was on his knees, the front of his khaki cargo shorts soaked. The bastard had creamed himself, right then and there, with everyone watching.

Bella turned to him, looking up at him through her lashes. "I mistook you for a man. Clean yourself up, you fucking pig."

Bella and Char returned to us. Char couldn't speak. She had just encountered and experienced a full five minutes of massive lust from an empath, and words couldn't form on her lips, still swollen from the ferocity of that kiss.

"Good boy, Major," Bella purred, dipping her fingertips into my waist band an inch. "I imagine that was very hard for you?"

"Home," I growled, pulling her into my arms. "Now."


	14. Chapter 14

**Title - **Mood Ring

**Chapter - **Fourteen

**Disclaimer - **Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine. I am just using them, and making not a penny doing it.

**Summary - **When there is nothing left for Bella, she decided she wants out. Standing in front of the white house, razor blade in hand, she says goodbye the only way she can think of. A bloody good bye. But who cuts their wrists at a vampire's house?

**Rating - **M for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings - **Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, self harm, and some gore. Be warned!

**Betas - **Beta'd by the darling SnarkySimaril

**Previously**

_Bella and Char returned to us. Char couldn't speak. She had just encountered and experienced a full five minutes of massive lust from an empath, and words couldn't form on her lips, still swollen from the ferocity of that kiss._

_"Good boy, Major," Bella purred, dipping her fingertips into my waist band an inch. "I imagine that was very hard for you?"_

_"Home," I growled, pulling her into my arms. "Now."_

**Jasper POV**

We raced hand in hand the excruciating fifteen miles. It hadn't seemed this long on the way.

The 'liquor effect' was wearing off now, but the lust could not be contained. Peter and Char hadn't even made it home; they had their clothes off half way through the woods. I was only partially sure that this was Bella and my fault, with the double projection of lust. However, I knew well enough that on any given day, Peter wasn't averse to taking Charlotte on the forest floor.

I was happy to have them out of the house.

"Come here, candymouth," I growled, calling Bella to the bed. She was standing before me in far too much clothing, the epitome of walking, talking sex.

"Candymouth?" she asked, slowly ripping her tank top from her chest. I had seen them before, I had seen them all night, but in the glow of the moonlight, where her skin took on a new glow, her breasts seemed impossibly more beautiful.

"Yes, your mouth is the sweetest thing I've ever tasted," I explained, grabbing her hand and pulling her to me. She was still standing before me as I positioned her between my legs, burying myself in the valley between her breasts.

She laced her fingers through my hair, tilting my face upward, her voice low and husky. "Sweetest thing you've tasted _so far_."

I grinned, grasping her waist and flipping her over onto the bed so that she was beneath me. "My, my, my, Miss Isabella. Who would have thought little, blushing, innocent Bella could have such a dirty mind?" I said, trailing my fingers lightly up her rib cage.

"Well, when all you have are your thoughts, you have to be creative," she explained, ghosting her hands up beneath my shirt, pulling it over my head.

It took me a moment to wrap myself around what she had said.

"Bella, are you...are you a virgin?"

She wasn't embarrassed in the least when she replied, looking up at me with those gold-doe eyes. "Yes."

I moaned, groaned, and growled all at the same time. Moaned because the idea of taking her first, making her mine was nothing short of thrilling, mind blowing, new waves of lust and pride swelling up in me. But at the same time, I groaned. It was going to hurt. More than the loss of virginity would hurt a human, because vampire skin is harder. I growled, well... Peter was right. Virgin tight forever.

Jesus. Fuck. Thank you God.

"I want this Jasper," she whispered, her agile fingers maneuvering my belt buckle with surprising ease. That wasn't new to her. I was old, but I wasn't a prude, Bella may have been a virgin, but she wasn't innocent. I couldn't help but feel jealous. I wanted that, I wanted it all.

She grabbed my face, holding it my hands, answers on her tongue, "I won't lie, I'm not completely innocent, but my virginity couldn't be more intact."

I would have to ask for details later, but one question would not elude me, no matter how badly I did not want to know. I didn't even need to ask, she understood.

"It was Jake," she whispered, locking her legs around me so I couldn't jerk away, not that I wanted to. "If it helps, he was purely human at the time."

It did help, a lot, but I could sense that my unease was hurting her, the trickling of rejection, unworthiness, seeping through her desire and lust.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered, erasing her ill ease.

It didn't matter; she was mine. She didn't need to be a virgin to be mine. That was a motherfuckin' perk from the Gods themselves.

I slid my hand beneath her back, scooting us both up the bed. My hands were just as nimble as hers, and I worked the buttons at vampire speed. I idly considered tearing them off her in shreds, but they did wonders for her ass and I did not think she would appreciate it. It didn't take much longer to remove them anyway.

"Fuck, Bella," I groaned, sliding my hands up her panties. She was soaked, and her scent permeated the room, filling my senses and driving our commingled lust through the roof.

Bella pulled my face to hers, crashing kisses down upon me. Our tongues at war; the kiss deepening with maddening fire, raw tension that had built over the weeks. She slid her legs up my body, pushing my pants down with her feet. It was an odd maneuver, and strangely hot. I kicked them off completely, so there was nothing between us but two thin layers of cotton.

I broke the kiss, flowering her body with kisses; her neck, her chest, her shoulders, her stomach. I wanted to taste every inch of her. I traced my tongue along her hip bone, and she moaned, bucking her hips against me. I would have to remember she liked that.

I hooked my fingers in her panties, as Bella lifted her lower body, only inches from my face. God, that scent would be the death of me, no blood could match it. I slipped the panties off, losing them among the floor. I started at her knees, she as trembling as I traced kisses down her thighs, ending where the leg meets the hip. When I was ready to taste her, and oh God was I ready, she stopped me, lacing her fingers through my hair and hissing.

"No Jasper! I want you inside me first. You Major, nothing else." She was determined, eager, and wary all at once.

I raised up her, taking her hard rose-tipped breasts in my mouth. She gasped, hissing my name, her hands digging into the bed sheets.

"Are you sure, darlin?" I asked, as she wiggled my boxers off my hips. We were exposed now, my achingly hard cock pressed against her stomach. She refused to look at it, she was afraid.

She didn't speak, but nodded her head sharply.

I swallowed, slipping my hand beneath the small of her back to brace myself. I had no idea how much force it would require to break through a vampire virgin barrier.

"It's going to hurt, baby. I won't lie, it is going to be excruciating. But I will feel it with you," I promised, bracing myself for the impact. "Open your eyes, Bella. I want to see your face."

Her eyes snapped open as I aligned myself at her entrance. My dick twitched in anticipation, and Bella wrapped her hands around my neck. She wasn't scared anymore, she wanted this, _needed _this. And I couldn't be gentle, because gentle wouldn't work.

"Count of three?" she whispered, with a smile on her lips.

_There's my fucking candymouth,_ I thought. I kissed her fiercely, nipping at her bottom lip, a sorry smile on my face.

"Three," I whispered, and slammed into her.

It hurt. Fuck if I didn't see stars, it hurt so badly. She let out an angry feral growl, her lips curled back, and her nails dug into the cold stone flesh of my back, a predatory reaction to the pain. I was sheathed inside her to the hilt, our cold skin pressed against each other.

Beneath her pain, I could feel my pleasure, threatening to ruin this perfect moment. I was panting, trying to control myself, or I was going to burst on the first pump, but she was so wet, so warm. So fucking tight.

And then...it didn't hurt so bad.

I retreated, slowly, halfway, before reentering. Bella gasped, but not in pain, her eyes were wide, her hands spayed out across my back as she urged me forward.

"More," she whispered, and I knew she had adjusted to the pain as her body wrapped itself around me. The barrier was broken, and I wondered idly if it would heal as we do. I hoped not. I didn't want her to go through this every time.

"Harder!" she groaned, bucking her hips against me, washing me in lust and primal need. I slammed against her again.

"Jasssper." She screamed my name was like a prayer, a benediction on her candymouth. I growled, feeling the tension tighten in my belly. I had to make this last, I wanted her to cum with me. I certainly didn't want to blow it in the first fucking five minutes, but she was screaming, meeting my every thrust against her.

"Come on Major, give me some orders," she purred, looking up at me through her lashes, her lips wet with venom.

I grew impossibly harder, and fought to regain some control. I pulled out of her and she let out a little whimper of protest. But she had handed me the reins and I wanted to make this right.

"On your knees, soldier," I growled, lifting her to her knees. She was trembling with desire, lust dripping off of her, echoing my own.

"Lean back, support yourself with your forearms." She obeyed, her back arched of the mattress, her breasts bouncing with my every movement. I shoved her legs apart, pulling her knees around my thighs. I slid into her at this new angle, one arm behind her back, one grasping onto her hips.

"Fuck!" I moaned, finding myself deeper inside her then before.

She hitched herself higher on me, adjusting the position to suit her own needs, as I bounced her up and down my cock.

"I'm gonna..." she was whimpering, incoherently now. I couldn't think of anything besides us. Her and me, the lust and desire raining down on us like a hurricane, sweeping us away. I felt her tense, her walls clench around me, rippling against my hard cock.

She went limp in my arms, letting go completely. "Oh! Fuck! JASPER!"

That was it for me, she was milking me dry with her tight little pussy. I burst inside her, filling her with my cold seed, a startling contrast between our hot bodies. I came, and couldn't stop, I had felt nothing like this. The combined ecstasy bouncing off of us had me hard before I could pull out of her.

She fell limp to the bed, her legs still wrapped around my waist. She was clearly pleased, satisfied, but nowhere near sated.

She wanted more, that wicked grin spreading across her face.

"Let me show you what this candymouth can do," she purred, suddenly on all fours crawling to me. .

All my manly Major bullshit was out the door. I swallowed hard, unsure as to what she was doing. I had an idea, but... well... Alice didn't do that, and it was new to me.

"Bella... you don't..." I tried to stop her.

This wasn't very ladylike, but her fucking hand was on my cock, and her mouth was ready, and I wanted this, God I wanted this. "You don't need to do this. This is... demeaning." Yeah, that was the word the pixie used.

"Then demean me, Jasper," she growled, sinking her mouth onto my cock.

It was in that moment that I realized that vampires have no gag reflexes.

My hands were immediately laced in her hair, slamming her down on me. She took it, all of it, her tiny hands working where her mouth wasn't.

I was groaning, and growling, making sounds I had never made before. This was ridiculous, this pleasure was blinding. I could barely stand it, she was working her tongue, wrapping it around the tip of my cock as she came up, growling as she went down.

The vibrations of her growl sent shivers through my body, and all too quickly I found both my hands on her head, holding her down as I came down her throat. She lapped it up greedily, moaning as she did. When she finished she looked up at me, licking her wet mouth and said the three most inviting words I will ever hear.

"Repay the favor."

The night passed in a blur and a tangle of torn bed sheets. We couldn't get enough of one another. Orgasms couldn't be counted, melting so quickly into the next, and as the sun came up, casting rainbows on our bodies I shuddered to my next climax, Bella's tight little body above me, straddling me, milking me for all I was worth.

She fought to catch her breath, tumbling off me with no grace.

She was panting, her hair a wild mess around her face. "How... the... fuck... do we stop Jasper? If you never get tired, and we don't have to leave the room... how do we stop?"

I leaned over, pulling her bottom lip into my mouth. She tasted like me, she tasted like her, she tasted like pure sex, and I still needed more. She was right, how do we stop? I could feel her lust rising, goading my own, when I growled into her ear. "We don't."

It was at that moment the door to our room burst open, revealing a very disheveled Peter and Char, their clothes askew, and their eyes pleading.

"For the love of God and all that is holy, _please _stop," Peter gasped, clutching the door frame till it splintered. "I have had a fucking boner for the last nine hours, and we just can't keep up with you two."

I laughed. I had never seen Peter so... weak. The charming, snarky Peter was standing in my doorway begging me.

"Long night, you two?"

"That is not funny. Do you even know what you're fucking doing? I swear to God, animals were having sex on the way home. You two need to rein that shit in, or none of us will ever leave the house again."

Bella perked up, pulling the sheet against her exposed breasts, her mouth was pressed against my shoulder as she said clear as day. "I'm okay with that."

Peter growled, charging into the room. He picked Bella up, and tossed her over his shoulder, exposing her bare ass to the world. Before I could growl, he bristled. "Jasper, I am too exhausted to check out your girlfriend's ass."

Realization hit him like a slap in the face, and he was filled with a frustrated anger that only made me laugh more. "I am too exhausted to look at her ass! Don't you see what you're doing to me?" He screamed, carrying a highly amused Bella through the house.

"He feels that you two need to be separated for a moment," Char explained calmly. I laughed at her disheveled appearance, silently wondering what we look like to them.

"And how do you feel?" I asked, tasting her emotions. I didn't need to though, she answered honestly.

"Oh I agree with Bella."


	15. Chapter 15

**Title - **Mood Ring

**Chapter - **Fifteen

**Disclaimer - **Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine. I am just using them, and making not a penny doing it.

**Summary - **When there is nothing left for Bella, she decided she wants out. Standing in front of the white house, razor blade in hand, she says goodbye the only way she can think of. A bloody goodbye. But who cuts their wrists at a vampire's house?

**Rating - **M for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings - **Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, self harm, and some gore. Be warned!

**Betas - **Beta'd by the darling SnarkySimaril

_**Previously**_

_"He feels that you two need to be separated for a moment," Char explained calmly. I laughed at her disheveled appearance, silently wondering what we look like to them._

_"And how do you feel?" I asked, tasting her emotions. I didn't need to though, she answered honestly._

_"Oh I agree with Bella."_

**BPOV**

"Peter," I said calmly, assessing his mood. He was frustrated, horny, and exhausted. "You do realize that you are no match for me."

We were standing thirty feet from the house, or rather, he was standing. I was half naked over his shoulder, and a little irritated.

"Newborn strength isn't much of a problem for me, Bella," he said sternly. "You know that."

"Yes, but Jasper's taught me a lot of tactical maneuvers, as well as my ability to force you into a fit of giggles. But as much as I'd like to wrestle you Peter, I am naked."

I felt his wave of embarrassment permeate the air as he set me to my feet. I wrapped my sheet around me, like it mattered. He could see everything through the thin cotton with is damn vampire sight, but he looked away like a good boy.

"Shit, Bells, I'm sorry. I just... I really needed to separate you two. I fucking swear my dick was going to fall off if I fucked Char one more time. You guys play rough."

I giggled. "I'm sorry, Peter, but who were we to know that would happen? I mean two empaths fucking isn't that common."

"No, and it was pretty awesome the first three hours," he smiled, lost in thought. "Whatever you did to Char, I like it. She's never been _that _wild."

"Happy to help, consider it an apology?"

"Sure thing, let's get back to the house. You need to pack your shit, don't you?"

I raised my brow, confused. I hadn't even told Jasper. Fuck, I had just made up my mind.

Peter smiled that cryptic smile. "What, you're heading to the Cullens aren't you?"

Like he didn't fucking know, but how he knew was what bugged me. "Jesus, Peter, you're the Vampire CIA."

He shrugged. "I know shit. Just remember you're our family too, and when the time comes, we'll be there for you."

There's that cryptic Yoda shit again. I chose to ignore it, lacing his arm in mine. "You know what, Peter? You're my new best friend."

He shrugged, shaking a cigarette from the pack he extricated from his dirty pants. He lit it and handed it to me.

Life was good.

**JPOV**

They came strolling in with lazy grins on their face, arms laced, cigarettes hanging from their mouths. I couldn't be jealous. Peter was looking down at her with such love and pride, I had to smile and accept it. They weren't brother and sister, they were friends. Like a blood-bond between humans, they shared my venom, and that seemed to make us all closer.

"Are you done with my girlfriend, Peter?" I asked, smiling.

He immediately looked guilty, shoving Bella forward and into my arms. Char was laughing at Peter's mortified face, standing at my side.

"Hey, Peter?" Bella said, wiggling out of my arms. She stood behind Char, smiling, taking her tongue and licking up the side of Char's neck, just below her ear, with a wicked smile. Charlotte shivered, her eyes closed tight.

Peter groaned. "You don't fight fair."

"And you're a cock blocker." Bella danced back to me, smiling at Char who was now laughing. "Aren't you the one who said I could lick your wife whenever I wanted?"

~X~

"You're ready to do this?" I asked her for the eleventh time, though I sensed nothing but surety from her. She was ready. I wasn't, but I would walk to the ends of the world for her, and surely the Cullens would be less of a drop.

She smiled, shoving all her belongings into one suitcase, which quite frankly baffled me. The pixie required a minimum of three.

"Baby, if you don't want to go, we don't have to. However, I won't hide from them. They need to know, and it is going to be ugly."

"Alice must have seen us by now," I grumbled. Fucking pixie, can't help but ruin everything. I'm sure she'll ruin this too.

"Maybe not." Bella smirked. Fuck, I love that smile. _Down Sergeant, we don't have time for that_.

"I can feel that my shield is stronger as a vampire, maybe it protects me from her. Though I am willing to bet that Edward can't read your mind anymore now."

Smart _and_ sexy. "I hadn't thought of that. Hmm. How wonderful it would be to have that mind-fuck out of my head."

"I hate for him to attack you for all your less than gentlemanly behavior. He's too pretty to have his head ripped off," she joked, but I didn't think it was funny.

"Quit growling. You think I'm into pretty boys? I like them rough, tough and Texan baby, you know that."

We said our goodbyes, climbing back into the ostentatious lime green Lamborghini. The pixie would throw a fit if she knew we had driven it halfway across the country.

"I hate this car, Bella," I stated, perfectly neutral.

She smiled, propping her feet up on the dashboard as we sped down the interstate. "It is ridiculous, how can Alice consider herself even remotely fashionable in this thing? It's a neon Batmobile."

"She loves this fucking car." I smiled.

Bella's excitement and lust sparked and within a minute she had my dick hard without touching me.

"Bell-ugh," I groaned, gripping the steering wheel. "What are you thinking about, darlin'," I asked, looking over at her. She was sitting there with no fucking pants on, her hands playing at the hem of her Lynyrd Skynrd shirt.

"Fuck me," she said bluntly, removing her shirt.

I swallowed hard, forcing my eyes on the road. It didn't matter, I could see her as well as if I was staring at her head on. "Thought you wanted to make good time. If we pull this car over you know very well we won't get anywhere for hours."

She slid onto my lap, pressed against me and the steering wheel. "I didn't say anything about pulling over," she said huskily, drawing her bottom lip through her teeth and releasing it with a little pop.

Ah, fuck. Can't say no to that candymouth.

~X~

Bella was in the hotel, showering after our hunt. I knew I had to call and let them know I was coming home. It had been two years since I had left and not a word since.

"Carlisle?" I whispered into the receiver. I was freaking out.

_"Jasper? Oh Jasper! Where are you? Are you coming home? We miss you, son. Come home."_

Carlisle a man of astounding composure couldn't contain himself. There was some hope.

"Yes, Carlisle. We're coming home." I replied, with a smile on my face.

"_We're? What do you mean 'we're'? You're bringing a friend?"_ I could hear the glee in his voice. He really did love me.

"Yes, I am. We plan on staying Carlisle, but I have to say this, and I will only say it once, so you let the family know. Everyone, and I mean _everyone,_ must accept us both."

Bella and I had agreed on this. We wouldn't compromise our happiness for them, no matter how much we loved them. Though I had been a little more vague than Bella had intended.

_"Jasper, this friend is not a human-drinker, right? You're not... you haven't..."_ He couldn't say it. The disgust in his voice rang like a bell though, awaking all the reasons I left in the first place.

It made me angry. They just couldn't trust me. "No, Carlisle, but thank you for your familiar vote of confidence. I was never a vegetarian _for_ you; I am one _because_ of you."

_"I'm sorry Jasper. It's just... we had no idea what happened to you. Tell me about this friend of yours. What are they like? Will we like them?"_

I smiled, "She's very young, but incredible, Carlisle. You're going to love her." It was true. "We'll be home in a few hours."

_"Okay son. Well, bring her on home."_

"You were about as cryptic as Peter," Bella said, shutting the bathroom door. "Are we ready?"

The last few hours of the drive seemed to last days. We we're both anxious and it didn't seem to help that we were feeding of each other.

"I don't want to tell them about my powers!' Bella blurted out. "Not right away."

"You don't have to. Whenever you want to, darlin'," I soothed her, squeezing her thigh. She was back to her rainbow of emotions, excited, anxious, nervous, mad, scared. Empath buffet.

"Calm down, Bella, everything will be fine," I said, knowing in my heart it would be true eventually. We had some bumps ahead of us, but it would be okay. We would get through it.

"It's fifty, fifty Jasper. We could tear the fucking family apart. I'm banking that Esme, Carlisle, and Emmet accept us, whereas Edward, Alice and Rosalie try to rip my head off."

"Rosalie won't. She resented you as a human because you wanted this. In the end, it wasn't your choice." It was true enough, and it didn't appease my guilt.

"Cut it out Jasper, you know I wouldn't trade eternity with you, to have my life back. It was a shitty life. No more Bella Swan," she growled.

There it stood a monumental log cabin. Three stories, billowing smoke. It made for a nice picture. The lights were on and I could see our family stirring. I pulled the Lamborghini into the garage, where Bella slapped a pink bow on the roof.

"We can say it's a peace offering. We brought it back for her," she giggled, taking my hand.

"You ready?" I asked, looking down into her eyes.

"As long as I have you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Title - **Mood Ring

**Chapter - **Sixteen

**Disclaimer - **Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine. I am just using them, and making not a penny doing it.

**Summary - **When there is nothing left for Bella, she decided she wants out. Standing in front of the white house, razor blade in hand, she says goodbye the only way she can think of. A bloody goodbye. But who cuts their wrists at a vampire's house?

**Rating - **M for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings - **Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, self harm, and some gore. Be warned!

**Betas - **Beta'd by the darling SnarkySimaril

_**Previously, just outside the Cullen House door.**_

_"You ready?" I asked, looking down into her eyes._

_"As long as I have you."_

**Jasper POV**

They we're gathered in the living room, waiting anxiously for my reappearance. Two years I had been absent.

I could sense the apprehension. Alice... Alice was just sad, but I refused to waste my emotions on her. She left me. If she wasn't happy, it wasn't my fucking problem anymore. Esme was radiating pure joy and elation, and her ever-running current of love. Carlisle was relieved, happy to have me home. Emmett was full of mischief. You had to love Emmett.

Edward was his typical pool of black spiraling depression, though he seemed curious too. I had warned Bella of his depression and she was prepared to shield herself if necessary, she shouldn't be subjected to that. Rosalie was self absorbed as ever, irritated, no doubt at another person coming to take from her place on center stage.

Carlisle opened the door, his eyes widening. I had never seen him speechless before. Carlisle _always _had something to say.

Bella walked in behind me, standing proud and fearless. She knew that this had to happen, there was no use in being scared now. We were in it together.

"Hello Carlisle," Bella chimed, stepping into the warm light of the living room. All eyes were on her, and emotions were all over the place. I saw her cringe against them, and tightened my grip on her hand, sending nothing but serenity. She wouldn't shield from them. It had to be felt, to be understood.

"B-B-Bella?" Carlisle stuttered. "Is that really you?" His parental love had kicked in full swing. She was still his daughter in his eyes.

"Happy to see me?" she asked, ignoring all the stares.

Edward couldn't move. He had reverted to his stoic stone position, though he was clearly frustrated that he couldn't read my mind. I had to stifle my laughter.

Alice was looking back and forth between Bella and me, her tiny hands balled into fists at her side as she put the pieces together. She was flipping between anger, confusion, eagerness, and lust. Well I'll be damned, the pixie missed me. Didn't matter now.

Rosalie was just watching, calculating how the whole thing would play out.

Esme stepped forward, pulling Bella into her arms. "Oh Bella. We've missed you! We haven't... it wasn't the same without you baby!"

Bella kissed her cheek. "I missed you too, Esme. More than you could ever know."

Emmett couldn't contain his burst of joy, he had Bella in his grip within seconds, "Bella! Bella! You're back! You came back! And you're a fucking vampire!" He was squeezing her with everything he had, a clutch unsafe for humans.

She wiggled easily from his grip, and he let out a little exasperated huff.

"It's good to see you too, Emmett. I have a present for you." Bella dug through her pocket, pulling out a string of alligator teeth. She had turned them into a necklace.

Emmett took them, holding them up in front of his face, with a wide, Emmett smile. "What are these, little sister?"

"'Gator teeth. That particular one bit my finger off, I got it back though. I thought you would appreciate that better than anyone else."

He was stunned. He was looking down at his little sister, filled with love and glee, holding a string of alligator teeth. I'd been so caught up in their happy little bubble, I hadn't noticed the rising tide of anger.

Edward.

"You let her wrestle alligators? What the fuck were you thinking? She could have been hurt!" He was screaming, his hands grabbing fistfuls of the front of my shirt.

Everyone seemed to shrink away, worried that a fight might escalate. He was protective, possessive. He still thought he owned her. This wouldn't end well.

Venom pooled in my mouth, my lips curling over my teeth as I prepared to act. Bella shot me a wave of discouragement, and I backed off. I trusted her.

She laid her hand on Edward's wrist, squeezing it till he winced, bones breaking. He released that hand from my shirt, frowning. He was confused, he couldn't understand her actions.

He hadn't put two and two together. Fucking idiot.

"No, Edward. Jasper does not tell me what to do, no one does. Now, I suggest you remove your hand from Jasper unless you want me to rip it the fuck off."

The collective gasps in the room sounded like wind ripping through the trees. Edward immediately dropped his other hand from me. I was doing a mental happy dance. This shit was soap opera worthy.

"Good, now where were we?" She clapped her hands together. "Right, so I'm a vampire. I'm sure you'd like to know how that happened."

Carlisle piped up, full of worry and concern. "Bella, did... did Victoria find you? We've been hunting her, but we never found her."

I quickly grabbed Bella's arm as she swayed from her pain. She did not like to talk about Victoria. "She didn't find me, no."

Every one found a seat in the massive living room. Bella sat at my side, her hands folded in her lap. I needed to touch her, to comfort her, because I could feel her hurt. But we had agreed not to flaunt our new relationship just yet.

I just wanted to scream at the top of my lungs.

I love Isabella Marie Whitlock!

But Candymouth got what she wanted.

God, I love that girl.

Bella began, staring at the plush white carpet. "I think, before we begin, Alice I was wondering if you had any visions of me? I'm going to shield your thoughts, I only wish to know if you did see me?"

Alice swallowed hard, nodding yes, then dropping her head into her hands. No doubt she was remembering Bella's decision to kill herself.

"Alice what did you see?" Edward spat. "Why won't you let me see?" he asked Bella, his eyes wide and frantic.

Bella looked at him softly, full of nothing but care. She didn't want to hurt him like that. She was protecting him. "Because you don't want to see this, Edward."

She turned back to Alice, her eyes a little harder now. "Now, Alice, if you could recall the vision that caused you to leave your _mate_," she spat the last word with venom.

Alice bristled, her round eyes widening. "I don't see how that is your business," she snapped, but I could feel her regret, and so could Bella.

"But don't you see, it is! _I_ was the girl with the dark brown hair and the rivers of blood pouring from my wrists, staining the snow scarlet."

Mayhem. There is no other way to explain what happened. Two hands locked around my neck, knocking me backwards off the couch. Esme was screaming, Carlisle was trying to calm us down. Emmett and Rosalie we're trying to pull Edward off of me.

Alice couldn't move. She was scared, locked in her own terror.

"Enough!" Bella screamed, her bell like voice cutting through the noise like a knife, effectively stopping the madness. "Edward, if I have to ask you to release Jasper one more time, you will regret it," she said calmly, tilting her head at Edward.

Edward's hands dropped slowly from my neck, as he stared at Bella in wonderment. This was not the passive scared human girl he left in Forks. Bella was all woman now, strong and confident. And she didn't need his fucking coddling.

"Now, I would like very much to continue without interruption. Carlisle, Esme, I apologize for causing trouble with your family. You know that I love you, and I will leave if it is your wish. I want only happiness for all of you. I understand that when Edward left me, I no longer held a position in your family."

She waited.

"Bella," Esme said softly. "You are our daughter, Isabella. You never needed Edward for that."

Edward winced, a sharp spike of pain bursting through him.

"Thank you Esme," Bella said softly, squeezing her mother's hand. "And I promise I will answer everyone's questions as soon as I am done."

She started once more, her eyes lingering over Alice's frozen form. "As I have said, I was the girl in Alice's vision. But, she was incorrect. Jasper was not draining me, he did not attack me. Jasper _saved _me."

Rosalie's curiosity peaked, and she was staring at Bella with narrowed gold eyes.

"When you left me, all of you, I fell apart. Sure, Edward had broken my heart, but you_ all_ abandoned me. Now, I understand you had only the best of intentions, and I admire that. But, I was never given the option, and in the end, I was worse off without you. I was a zombie, I was empty. Months passed, and I barely lived. I wanted to waste away. But when my mother died, I decided that I would _try_. Try to live for her. For Charlie, for my best friend Jake. The people who made up my life."

"Oh, Bella!" Esme cried, pulling her into another embrace. Bella stayed there, fighting back the sobs threatening to escape her.

"It wasn't easy. Every day was a fight to live. My mother died in a plane crash coming to rescue me from myself. I will always feel guilty for that. So I tried, and I got better with the help of a friend, Jacob Black. It is my understanding you knew his grandfather, Ephraim Black."

"The werewolves?" Carlisle gasped, horrified and curious all at once. "Are they back?"

Bella breathed deeply, finding the will to continue. She was so strong, so brave, I hated to see her struggle.

"Yes, Carlisle, they are. I would be dead if it wasn't for them, at the hands of Victoria. A year after my mother died, Victoria came back. She chased me, but Jacob caught me first and got me to safety with his pack." Bella left out the part where she had been running away.

I took her hand in mine, washing her in calm. She gave me a weak smile, but her love was tangible. She continued, her head resting on Esme's shoulder. "I thought my father was at work. I thought he would be safe, but he came home and I was gone. I was never gone those days, and he knew something was wrong, he went to find me. The first place he looked was your house."

She was shaking now, fighting back the pain. "She picked up my scent on him and followed him by accident. When she found out it wasn't me, she killed him. Right in your driveway. The pack didn't know Charlie was there. They weren't patrolling the area, they wouldn't cross the treaty line. She killed him. She didn't even drain him, she _tortured_ him. I convinced the Alpha to absolve the treaty. It was their stupid treaty that killed my father. I told them that you were decent Vampires, and for seventy years you held up your side of the bargain. Their stupid grudge killed Charlie."

Bella shook her head back and forth and I knew she was shaking away the mental images, and desperately trying not to get sidetracked by her pain. "I was nineteen and alone. My father left me everything he had. I sold the house and moved to the reservation. I was breaking apart, chunks of my heart missing, and all I had left was Jacob Black."

She swallowed hard, steeling herself. "Carlisle, I imagine you might be aware of what imprinting is?"

Edward gasped, misunderstanding. His lips curled over his teeth, jealousy raging through him.

"No, Edward. Jacob did not imprint on _me_," Bella spat. "Or I wouldn't be here. No, he imprinted on a girl from another reservation. She didn't like his relationship with me. He did _love_ me. We were happy. I loved him too, as much as my mangled heart would allow. We were going to be together. Have a life. A family... before the imprinting. She knew, and she ordered him to never see me again. He was bound to her, bound to obey. He had to keep his imprint happy, even if it broke him, and it did. But, he was happy too, how could he not be? He found his soul mate, and she was a bitch. He cried when he told me to leave. When he told me he didn't love me anymore, and that I wasn't good for him." Bella's eyes were locked onto Edwards as she spoke those last words. "He didn't cry however, when the little bitch backhanded me. He protected me. I don't know if he would have hurt me if I had tried to hit her...I didn't. I just ran."

"So, there was nothing left to keep me grounded. My heart was nothing but pieces. That was the day Jasper found me bleeding to death in your front yard. I wanted to die where Charlie died, my daddy, the one man to love me unconditionally. I didn't want to live anymore. I had nothing left to live for, no one left to love me. Everyone was gone. So... I _chose_ to die."

Edward was out of his chair and on his knees in front of Bella crying. He was racked with pain, new and old. He grasped her hand, even going as far to pull her hand free from mine. She gave me a warning look.

This had to be done.

"Bella! I am so sorry, love. If I had known, I would have never left. I would have never left you in danger! Please forgive me! I'm so sorry. I've loved you every day since I left. I've missed you every day." He paused, looking up at her, "I'll take care of you now, Bella. I'll protect you."

Oh fuck.

He couldn't have picked worse words to say to her. Bella bristled, disgusted, her emotions were reeling, and I locked my hand onto her wrists. She was barely two months old, and though she was in reasonable control, she was still a newborn.

Hell hath no fury like a newborn _woman's_ rage.

With her free hand, she threw Edward off of her, knocking him back against the wall, ten feet behind her.

"Protect me, Edward? You love me, _Edward_?" She was spitting his name like an expletive. "A little fucking late, don't cha think? I don't need you! I don't need you to put me up on a shelf and scream _don't touch_! You left me! You left me because _you_ thought it was good for me! You. You. _You!_"

Venom was dripping from her mouth, spilling down her body, but no one dared move as she towered over Edward's fallen body. "You abandoned me and you took everyone with you." Guilt magnified at her words, I knew my family felt awful.

"You, Edward, the Golden Boy! They are all wrapped around your little finger. They have too much faith in you and your abilities. You're nothing more than a selfish, manipulative liar! Our whole relationship was a sick power trip. I was your sick twisted science experiment. Hmm, why can't I read her mind? Oh let's see if I can control my bloodlust! Oooh, hope I don't kill her today? You all blamed Jasper for attacking me on my birthday! All of you!" She wasn't just looking at Edward now.

"But none of you, save Carlisle, could be near me when I was bleeding. Jasper felt that, but you call him weak. We're all weak, but he was the only one who had to carry that bloodlust for you. The bloodlust of _six _vampires. I was Edward's singer, Jasper felt that! But you let him take that blame! All of it! All of you!" She was ranting now and I couldn't break through her aggression.

Alice growled, her little body shaking. "Don't you dare attack this family!"

"You!" She shrieked, pointing to Alice. "You shut your mouth you little liar!" Alice blanched as Bella advanced on her.

"You told Jasper you couldn't be with him because of that vision! But your decision to leave him is what led him to Forks. Led him to leave the family. You sparked that vision with your choice. You used it as a way out. You believe your visions with too much conviction. You know well enough that the future can change, if you change it. You made a choice to lose faith in your husband. You didn't leave Jasper because you believed he was going to go human. Your mind was already made. You just wanted to get out of that relationship."

"That is ridic-"

"Don't fucking lie to me!" Bella screamed, she was now gripping my arm for dear life. "I know when you're lying. You let Jasper walk out, because you couldn't handle it anymore. You all judged his control, when it was your own that broke him. Look at your little vision! You were wrong. I wonder how often you are wrong, Alice? Your visions are imperfect, but everyone clings to them like they are law. You hold yourself on a pretty high pedestal, pixie."

Edward stood up, grabbing Bella by the upper arms. She was still holding onto me, but now she was scared. Her defensiveness was prickling the harder Edward squeezed her.

"Bella! Bella, stop!" he pleaded. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

Hmm. He really knew how to dig a fucking hole for himself.

"You're going to tell me what to think now, Edward? The answer isn't correct unless it's _your_ answer?" She was growling, now feral hisses breaking through her chest. Everyone in the room had backed away slowly, but it was a train wreck. You had to watch.

I was shoving out calm, but she was too deep now. Her shield was up and I couldn't break it.

"Emmett," I whispered, and he sprang to his feet, ready if necessary. Carlisle was holding Esme fiercely, both burning with regret but not anger. They knew she was right.

"Bella, listen to me," Edward argued. "You must need to hunt, you can't control yourself. Jasper was stupid to bring you here like this."

I felt it inside of me, as Bella snapped, full newborn rage burning inside her now. I was the only one with a chance of containing her and I had no intention of doing so.

"Let go of me, Edward," she hissed, her eyes shut tight. Much too calm.

"Bella, my love. We are going hunting," he demanded, shaking her.

Shit, he was really asking for it. "That's a bad idea, Edward. You shouldn't tell her what to do."

"You know what? Jasper, shut your fucking mouth. This doesn't concern you," Edward spat.

Bella's hand released me immediately, her chin was dripping with venom now.

"We're hunting, Bella. Now," he said sternly.

Almost too fast for a vampire to perceive, Bella reached up and grabbed both of Edward's arms. With one leg, she kicked him straight in the stomach. A metallic tearing sound filled the room as she tore each arm from the socket. Edward stumbled backwards, onto the ground.

She dropped his detached arms, fingers still grasping, and spat a mouthful of venom in his face. "I told you to let go of me!" she seethed, preparing to crouch.

"Bella," I whispered and she turned to me, her eyes black as night.

I couldn't calm her with my gifts, she was so far buried in her anger, so I did the next best thing.

I kissed her.

Edward was forgotten, but I could feel his anger and betrayal, the broken fragments of his shattered hope. Bella melted into me, her vice like grip locked around my neck. She was crying now, venom spilling over her eyes. It was nothing I had ever seen before.

She was really crying.

"Get her out of here," I whispered to Esme, handing Bella's sobbing form to her. Bella went willingly, casting me a weak smile.

"I love you," she whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title - **Mood Ring

**Chapter -** Seventeen

**Disclaimer - **Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine. I am just using them, and making not a penny doing it.

**Summary - **When there is nothing left for Bella, she decided she wants out. Standing in front of the white house, razor blade in hand, she says goodbye the only way she can think of. A bloody goodbye. But who cuts their wrists at a vampire's house?

**Rating - **M for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings - **Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, self harm, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta's - **Beta'd by the darling SnarkySimaril

_**Previously**_

_She was really crying._

_"Get her out of here," I whispered to Esme, handing Bella's sobbing form to her. Bella went willingly, casting me a weak smile._

_"I love you," she whispered._

**Jasper POV**

"Okay, Edward, let's get these back on," I said warily, picking up his arms. He was on the verge of breaking.

"Don't fucking touch me, you fucking traitor," he spat, looking up at me. "She's my Bella. I'll get her back. She always forgives me!"

I took his arm, flipping it over in my hand and without warning or hesitation I smacked him hard with it. Emmett laughed and if I hadn't been so angry, I might have too.

"She's not your Bella. You forfeited your right to call her that the day you tried to kill her."

Emmett's snicker died.

"That's right, Edward, I haven't forgotten," I said softly. I may have been looking at him, but I was speaking to the rest of the room. "Her eighteenth birthday, when she got that paper cut and you looked at me with black eyes. You we're going to kill her, I felt that. I lunged forward to catch you and you looked at me, you looked at me, pouring all of your bloodlust on me and shoved Bella into a table. You knew they would catch me before I could hurt her.

"You knew she wasn't in danger, but you couldn't allow your Golden Boy reputation to be tainted. You couldn't let sweet Bella know you were going to fucking kill her. Isn't that why we had to leave? Because you couldn't handle your bloodlust any more. Because it was getting harder. Because all your naughty thoughts about Bella had nothing to do with her body? It was a long time coming, wasn't it?"

Carlisle was appalled, the hurt and betrayal ran so deep in him. Edward was his first son, his first companion.

"Is that true, Edward?" Carlisle gasped, not deigning to hide the disgust in his voice.

Edward wasn't looking at him, he couldn't face his disappointment. He looked up at me instead. "Does she know?"

"No, Edward. I didn't tell her that particular little detail. I wasn't protecting _her _though. I was protecting you."

His looked away from me when he asked the next question. "You and her…."

I sighed. I didn't want to cause him anymore pain. "Yes, Edward."

Alice's head snapped up as I spoke and she looked at me through broken eyes. "I'm sorry," she mouthed, hanging her head in her hands.

"You know what, Alice? I forgive you, as does Bella." I paused, taking in the awestruck faces of the room. Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward all were at a loss for words. "But it doesn't change a thing, Alice. You ask too much of your visions and this is where it led you."

I breathed, letting the emotions wash over me. Bella was taking a good amount herself, and I hated that.

"I have said it once, Carlisle. Both Bella and I love this family dearly, but we will not sacrifice our happiness and we won't make anyone miserable." I let my eyes flicker towards Edward, whose arms we're slowly reattaching themselves. "But if the family cannot come to a consensus, we will leave and we won't come back. What's it going to be?"

"I don't want to lose you and Bella again," Carlisle stated simply.

Emmett smiled at me, beaming nothing but happiness and hope. "I'm not giving up my baby sister again. Oh and uh… you too bro."

"She belongs in the family," Alice whispered, heartbroken. She had always loved Bella and I could feel her guilty love for me. It didn't change anything.

Edward groaned. "Esme can't stand to have her family torn apart again. She wants Bella and Jasper to stay," he said flatly, reading Esme's thoughts.

"And you, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"I need time. I'm not sure if I am okay with this," he muttered.

Rage shot through me like a bolt of lightning and at first I thought Bella was making a second round.

"What is your problem, Edward?" Rosalie spat, I noticed Emmett was holding her back. "Bella was right about you, you are selfish! You don't care if you rip this family apart again. Bella is one of us now, and… and… I would rather have her than you if you're going to be an asshole! Don't be all pissy just because she's not your soft, warm, weak, tasty human. She doesn't need you to catch her when she falls. She never did, she's right, she was never more than your singer. She was your sick addiction! She is not _your _Bella anymore!"

I was shocked. Rosalie had never shown much regard for Bella, save deep seeded irritation. Apparently we had Rosalie's answer.

Edward shook his head, "I'll try, for her. I just want her to be happy."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "It's all she wants. And she doesn't hate you anymore, but we left her alone and broken, and the world just kept taking chunks, breaking her apart. She's fiercely independent now."

Edward gulped, his hands balling into fists. "Did she really slit her wrists like that?"

I grimaced, it was not a memory I savored. "Yes."

I heard Rosalie gasp.

"She slit her wrists into ribbons. She was in so much pain, it blinded me, brought me to my knees. She really wanted to end it all. I hadn't felt pain like that since the Vampire Wars. There was so much blood. I almost killed her, but I knew that I couldn't. She wanted to die and I damned her to this life."

I knew she was happy, but I also knew what I did.

Edward stared at the carpet. "I'll try, Jasper, but it will be hard."

I clapped him on the back, sending him a wave of serenity. "I know man. and I know she would rather have you in her life as a friend, than nothing at all. She's amazing, Edward. Just wait till you see."

With that, I adjourned to the upstairs bedroom, where my sweet Bella waited for me.

"They hate me," she muttered, dropping her head into her hands. She was sitting in the guest room, our new room, cross legged on the bed. I sat beside her, pulling her effortlessly into my lap.

I kissed her head, her cheeks, her eyes. Every part of her I could reach. "Now you and I both know that's not true." She shrugged, ducking her head beneath my chin. "What do you feel Bella?"

She sighed, closing her eyes. "Anger, betrayal, hurt, relief, joy, and love," she whispered.

"And not an ounce of hate," I assured her, laying her out on the bed. "Now let me make you feel better soldier'"

It was the magic word. Lust and apprehension flickered through her, each one fighting for dominance.

"But Jasper, we just got here and we shouldn't… what if they… oh God!"

In the seconds she had taken to babbling, I had removed her pants. I was kissing up her thighs, and lust was beating apprehension.

"You want this, Soldier," I told her. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, sir, Major, sir," she whispered, and I realized exactly how much I liked this game. How I liked hearing her call me that.

I sat up, finding satisfaction in her protesting moan. "On your knees, soldier. Face the headboard and brace your hands." I ordered, watching her draw herself up on the bed, grasping the headboard. She smiled at me, shooting me with a wave of lust, laced with curiosity.

"Now," I growled, nipping playfully at her neck.

She shuddered. "Yes, sir."

I positioned myself between her legs, my chest pressed against her back. She shivered as I snaked a hand up her body, caressing her breast. The other hand moved, wrapping around her waist, I massaged her clit, reveling in the way she rocked her ass against my hard cock. I thrust two fingers inside her, working myself in and out, as she moaned, little hisses escaping her throat.

"Major, please," she begged. She knew not to call me Jasper right now and I loved her for that.

"You'll come when I let you, soldier. Arch your back, ass out and spread your legs further." I ordered, drawing away from her.

I laid on the bed, scooting my face up between her legs. She couldn't figure out what I was doing. I wrapped my hands beneath her thighs and around, cupping her hip bones in my hand. "Lower yourself."

She was embarrassed, she didn't like being vulnerable, "Jas…Major?"

I dragged my tongue along her wet slit, "Are you talking back to me, soldier?" I demanded, teasing her with my tongue.

"Sir, no, sir," she gasped, bucking into me.

I chuckled, continuing my torture, "I've wanted to see your tits at this angle again since Mardi Gras. I must say, this is better than looking at you with your legs wrapped around Peters neck."

I delved into her further, ignoring her entrance. I had her pinned and she couldn't move. Well, she could have, but she knew better.

"God, please... let me… oh!" She was gasping and panting and nearly fucking my face.

I stopped, and she groaned, "You will cum when I tell you to cum. Is that clear?" I growled. "Look at me, soldier. Is that clear?"

She looked down at me with lust filled eyes, her lip caught tightly in her teeth.

I smiled. "Good. I want you to rub your clit." I ordered her, growling against her pussy when she didn't obey.

She gasped against the vibrations, dipping her hand between her folds, inches from my nose. I slammed my tongue inside her, and she bucked harder against me. She was fighting it, God bless her, she was holding herself from letting go.

I let this go on, and on, and on. She was rocking back and forth now, working herself, while I lapped up her juices. Little growls were ripping through her chest and the headboard was shattering and splintering in her hands. Her desire was crashing against my own and I pushed it back onto her, causing her to tremble. I poured everything I had into those last minutes, lust, desire, want, frenzy. I stared up at her body, soaking in every curve, every quivering inch of her body.

"Cum for me, darlin," I growled, licking her once more.

Tremors racked her body as she let go, grinding herself against me. I lapped up everything she had to offer, teasing her down from her high. She was panting with her eyes closed, her hands still on the headboard, her head dropped low.

She opened her eyes, staring down into mine, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her unnecessary breath. "You'll pay for that Major," she hissed, dismounting.

I sat up, reaching out to her. "What's that, Candymouth?"

She grabbed me quickly by the wrist, "That's Captain Candymouth to you, and Soldier, you don't touch me till I say so," she growled, washing me in mischief and lust. Never a good combination.

She stood on the bed, over me, giving me a full view of her body, her legs pinning mine together. "Major Whitlock, you will answer your superior when she speaks," she hissed, lifting her foot to my chest so that I could not move.

"Yes, ma'am," I whispered, ridiculously turned on. Bella in charge was hot Bella.

"Put your hands behind your head and lock your fingers together," she ordered, mimicking my earlier tone. I gulped, moving slowly, as she eyed me hungrily. "Your hands remain there till I'm finished."

She leaned forward, resting her chin and hands on her knee, putting a little more pressure into my chest. "Soldier, I'm not going to work you for hours, but I'm not going to give you an easy release either." She dropped down, straddling my stomach, and my cock twitched, brushing her backside. "It will be long, hard, and torture."

At that moment she hit me with a hard wave of desire, letting it bounce between us and amplify.

"Do you feel that, Soldier?" she asked, giggling. "Do you want more?"

I groaned, gritting my teeth. I needed more, I needed her to touch me.

"Yes, ma'am," I hissed, clenching my hands in my hair.

"Request denied," she growled, dragging her tongue up my neck. She pushed a massive amount of want and need onto me, letting it echo and amplify once more. But this time, she laid her hand on my stomach, tracing her finger upward, slowly. One finger and she had me trembling. I felt the tension beneath my naval tighten, begging for release. She wasn't touching me, but she knew what she was doing.

This time she whispered. "Do you want more, soldier?"

I nodded frantically, I needed to come. I needed her to touch me before I exploded. But that was not her plan. She was holding out, she really was punishing me, but fuck it felt good.

"Request denied," she hissed, pulling my bottom lip into her mouth. I was nearly incoherent now, sound and colors blurring together.

She smiled at me. "Not yet, Soldier. I'm not done yet."

Lust. Her lust, and my lust, amplified to the point of begging. My vision began to spot, black bursts blinding me. I was growling now, I couldn't stop the low feral bursts ripping from my mouth.

"Please!" I gasped, "Bella, please!" I was begging now, my eyes tightly closed.

"Look at me when you speak," she snapped, grabbing my face into her hands just a little too hard. It was hot, she was hot, it was just too fucking much. "Tell me what you want, Major?" she purred.

"I need to cum!" I gasped, digging my fingers into my hair.

She smiled. "Request granted."

She pushed everything on me. Love, lust, desire, want, need, demand, desperation. I exploded all over her back and she never touched me, never stroked me.

I thought I could torture her, but she put me to shame.

My climax rocked my body and my hands shot out from my head, grasping her hips and slamming her down onto me.

"FUCK! BELL-UH!" I groaned cumming again, this time inside. She wasn't finished, she had me cumming for five whole minutes before she giggled and toppled off of me.

In the distance we heard a very distinguished. "What the fuck?"

I still couldn't see right, bursts of brightness clouding my sight. I found her hand squeezing in mine, finding comfort in her raining love.

"Whoa," I said, because there just weren't words.

She turned to me, nuzzling into my chest. "Yeah, you don't fuck with Captain Candymouth."

I laughed. It was such a silly, perfect pet name. "Do you know when I started to call you that?" I had never explained it, and it was strange.

"No when?"

I sighed, remembering out first kiss. "The first time I kissed you, you know the awkward horrible one, where I ran like a little bitch? Your taste just lingered on my lips and it was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted. I remember thinking, very stupidly, it was like candy for a vampire."

"Ah, I get it. Candymouth." She nodded. "I call you Major when I'm horny."

I looked at her startled. "You called me that a long while before we got together." I noted, remembering all the times. She called me that the day she gave me my cowboy boots. The day she said cowboys were sexy. The day I broke her heart and my own momentarily.

"I threw a lot of hints at you, Jasper, but you weren't taking them," she giggled, kissing me lightly. "I thought for sure if my pajamas got any smaller I'd be in underwear with my head in your lap reading Pride and Prejudice"

"I always figured you'd fuck me. I just hadn't thought that you could love me." I admitted a little sadly. "And believe me, I tried to work it out in my head that fucking you would be enough."

She smiled, kissing me sweetly. "I'm glad you waited. If you hadn't you might not have believed me when I told you how you meant everything to me."

She was right. "Well I certainly would have wanted to." I promised.

"Things happened how they were meant to. Now get up, I want to see if Emmett creamed his pants."

I laughed as she ghosted from the bed and was dressed in record time.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title - **Mood Ring

**Chapter -** Eighteen

**Disclaimer - **Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine. I am just using them, and making not a penny doing it.

**Summary - **When there is nothing left for Bella, she decided she wants out. Standing in front of the white house, razor blade in hand, she says goodbye the only way she can think of. A bloody goodbye. But who cuts their wrists at a vampire's house?

**Rating - **M for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings - **Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, self harm, and some gore. Be warned!

**Betas - **Beta'd by the darling SnarkySimaril

_**Previously.**_

_She smiled, kissing me sweetly, "I'm glad you waited. If you hadn't you might not have believed me when I told you how you meant everything to me."_

_She was right. "Well I certainly would have wanted to." I promised._

_"Things happened how they were meant to. Now get up, I want to see if Emmett creamed his pants."_

_I laughed as she ghosted from the bed and was dressed in record time._

**Jasper POV**

"What the fuck were you doing up there?" Emmet boomed, staring down at his wet pants. Rosalie was doubled over with laughter, hugging her knees.

Bella looked up at her big brother, through those dark lashes, a pout on her lips. "We didn't even touch," she said innocently. She wasn't going to elaborate, she wasn't ready for Carlisle to go all out on her.

He grumbled, shooting daggers at Rosalie who couldn't stop laughing. She shot me a wide wicked smile, assuming this was my doing.

"I see you're wearing your necklace," Bella said, nonchalantly, changing the subject. "Go change your fucking pants and I'll tell you about the 'gators."

"Old Bella didn't say fuck," he grumbled.

Bella smiled up at him, before eyeing his PS3. "Old Bella is dead. Is that Mirrors Edge?"

"Yeah, do you play?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, Peter showed me. Change your goddamn pants, and get your ass back down here and we'll play. Do you have Rock Band?"

"Yes."

They laid out on their bellies, talking over video games, picking up where they left off with a vengeance. Emmett was absolutely thrilled, and even more excited about New Bella.

"So, these alligators?" he asked, as they shuffled through his games.

Her face lit up with a wide, breathtaking smile, looking like the Texas sunrise; blinding. "Fuck. It's better than bears."

"You wrestled bears?" he asked, smiling, perhaps even wider than her.

"Jasper thought I would like it. He said you would be proud," she replied, smashing buttons in some specific order on her controller.

Emmet looked at me quickly, a question on his face.

"She likes to play with her food too," I explained with a careless shrug.

"Sweet."

She rolled onto her back, crossing her legs at the ankles, staring at the TV upside down. Her shirt rose just an inch, exposing her hip bones. My breath hitched, and I wondered how that little bit of skin could have so much control on me. No point in denying it; it certainly did. My eyes danced up her body, to her perky breasts, rising and falling with every mechanical breath.

"Charlotte, Peter's wife, took me out into the bayou. At first she was just joking when she said I could wrestle an alligator, but it made Jasper so mad I had to," she explained, ignoring my mild growl. I had things to say about that, but I shut up, I wanted to hear the story myself.

"Anyway, so we're knee deep in the river, and the fucker just swims up to us. Not afraid, I know, weird shit. So, he's right on Char's ass, and she's frozen. She went into shock or something, they usually kept their distance from her.

"But it's hissing, and I see it rise out of the water, ready to grab her and do that rolly thing they do - and trust me, that sucks, I know that now. So I pounced, and I got my arm up around its neck. It threw me back and I had to wrestle to get my legs around it. That's when it took me under.

"It took me a second to get my bearings, but not before it could chomp down on my ring finger. It wouldn't let go of my hand so instincts kind of took over. I sank my teeth into the fucker, they're pretty soft under the chin. I drained it, and ripped my finger out of its teeth. That's when I thought of you Emmett, and I pulled some of its teeth because I was sure you wouldn't believe me any other way. They don't taste too bad either," she added, laughing at his incredulous look.

"She came back with no shirt, missing a finger, and a handful of teeth. I was furious. That was until she mentioned your name, Emmett, and I realized she wanted to come home." I said smiling. That was a good day, I loved her that day, and every day since.

"I can't wait to hunt with you, Belly." Emmet laughed, crushing her into a bear hug. She scrambled out of his arms, crawled up his back and was sitting on his shoulders before he could figure out where she went. She was impossibly fast, maybe faster than Edward.

"Maybe I'll have to race her," Edward said, standing beside me. Bella's head snapped up, as she reaffirmed her shield over me.

"It's okay darlin'. You need a break, and we're not hiding anything, " I assured her, as she leaned back to give Emmett a wedgie. He couldn't get her off his shoulders, and was bucking around like a bull. "She would like that Edward," I added, turning to my estranged brother.

"You'd let her?" he asked lightly, raising his eyebrow. Bella hissed, glaring daggers at the both of us.

I smiled. "I don't tell her what to do, unless she wants me too," I added, watching him wince. I didn't care if he promised, I wanted it ingrained in him that she was mine.

Edward raised his hands in defeat. "I get it, but I would like to apologize in advance, it is still in my nature to want to protect her, and in my heart she is mine. I'm working on that, but it isn't going to be easy," he sighed. "I love her."

I patted him on the back. "I know you do, come on, we should talk."

Panic hit me quick and fast. "I'll be fine, darlin'," I said to Bella, who had Emmett's hands pinned behind his back, but she was staring at me. "Don't be too hard on Emmett, his pride is important to him. And he's feeling very... emasculated right now."

Rose burst into laughter. "Poor Emily!" she giggled, helping Bella off his shoulders. They were already building a friendship they never had before.

Edward was nervous. He had questions, but he knew the answers would scare him. I shot him a quick wave of calm, and he mouthed thank you, raking his hands through his perfectly tousled hair.

"I missed her every day," he began. "But you are right, my love for her was warped. But that doesn't mean it wasn't love. I just wanted to keep her the way she was, the way I loved. That Bella, she isn't the girl I fell in love with. If I would have changed her, she wouldn't have been my Bella anymore."

I dropped into a branch beside him in the massive pine tree. "But, you _are_ in love with the girl in there, and that girl in the living room, Edward, is a product of _your _choices for her. Old Bella, as she calls it, died long before I changed her." I wasn't being harsh, I just had to be honest.

He gulped. "Show me," he said, dropping his head into his hands. I fought to keep those images at bay.

Throwing my arm over his shoulder, I shook my head. "You don't need to see that, Edward. You've suffered enough, and it's not helping you, being around and with Bella. I'm not going to let you hurt more than you need to."

He looked up at me, pleading. "I need to know what I did. I need to know that she was done with me before she changed. If I don't know, I'll never be okay with this," he said, honesty dripping from every word. "I need the closure, Jasper."

"Do I have permission to keep you calm during this?" I asked, and he nodded. I shot a wave of calm over him and let my mind wander.

There she was, lying in the snow, in nothing but a t-shirt and jeans. Wrists cut to ribbons, bleeding. I showed him how I changed her, how hard it was for me. How I almost didn't. I wouldn't lie, I was hardly a hero.

"She was a cutter Edward," I said softly. I hated to think about it. "After we left, she started cutting herself. I had to change her clothes during the change. I could still see them, scars, on every inch of her body she could reach." He saw it, and winced. Fuck,_ I _winced. "They we're deep and angry. She doesn't like to talk about it."

He looked up at me, bewildered. "She can remember it?"

I shook my head, a little smile on my lips. "She remembers everything that ever happened to her in her human life. Clear as a bell."

He smiled, pride radiating off of him.

"Yeah, I told you she was extraordinary. Anyway, she admitted to me why she did it, and it's not exactly pleasant. She doesn't mind me telling you, I asked her what was okay, and what wasn't. She just asked that I didn't lie." My noble Bella.

He agreed with my thought, "So why? Why did she do it? She hated blood, couldn't stand the sight of it, or the smell."

"That's exactly why. Every time she would cut herself, she would pass out. It wasn't like sleeping, she said. She was just out. No pain, no memories. It was a moment of peace, she said. But she got a little addicted, and it started losing its effect. Bella said that's when it got worse. She wanted her peace back. Jacob, the werewolf helped her a bit, but that imprint of his hated her, she hit her! And Jacob let her. That's messed up. That's the night she tried to take her life."

I tried not to, but my thoughts ran faster than I did. I was thinking of what I heard, before I smelt the blood.

_'I hate you Edward.'_

"She doesn't hate you," I promised him, but I could tell he was hurting. I shared in the pain, knowing it was the least I could do, and washed him in a wave of reassurance.

He looked up at me, steeling his emotions. "So, when are you going to tell Carlisle she's an empath too?"

I startled, feeling a little bewildered myself. Bella had our minds in a tight shell, and I wasn't thinking about it anyways.

He smiled. "I had first wondered when she told Alice she knew when she was lying. But... but then I was passing your room, and... well. Fuck. You asked her what she was feeling. Not _how_ she was feeling, but what. And she listed the emotions. It was too much for me. You gave her that gift, and I hate you for it. I left. I only just got back as she was finishing her alligator story."

That's probably for the best. He didn't need to be around for _that._

He winced and I apologized, "I'm sorry Edward. But at least you can understand a bit. It's hard sometimes for us to keep our emotions in check. If we're feeling the same way, it tends to echo between us and amplify. She's learning her strengths, and I am doing what I can to help her, but this is new to me as well."

He shook his head. "I shouldn't be surprised. She was a little minx when she was with me. Couldn't keep her off of me, and her life _did_ depend on it."

I growled, and immediately regretted it. But she was my mate, and the urge to break his hands off was there.

"Easy, brother," Edward said. "I'm only saying that Bella felt so strongly, and cared so strongly for others as a human, that I am not surprised she is an empath. It suits her well."

"She was an empath's wet dream as a human," I admitted. "I know I wasn't allowed around her, but I couldn't help but be drawn. She felt so deeply, it was easy to get swept up in it. Half the time I didn't need to taste her emotions, you could see them in her eyes."

"Yep, you could fall into those eyes and never stop." We both sighed, and laughed.

"Thank you Edward," I said softly. He could never understand how much it meant to have his acceptance.

"I want her in my life. Even if it is as my... sister." He grimaced. "Just take care of her."

I laughed at him, remembering the living room scene. "Do you really think I need to? She ripped your damn arms off Edward, and her strength is waning. She's going to be strong, and fast, and wonderful."


	19. Chapter 19

**Title - **Mood Ring

**Chapter -** Nineteen

**Disclaimer - **Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine. I am just using them, and making not a penny doing it.

**Summary - **When there is nothing left for Bella, she decided she wants out. Standing in front of the white house, razor blade in hand, she says goodbye the only way she can think of. A bloody goodbye. But who cuts their wrists at a vampire's house?

**Rating - **M for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings - **Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, self harm, and some gore. Be warned!

**Betas - **Beta'd by the darling SnarkySimaril

_**Previously.**_

_"I want her in my life. Even if it is as my... sister." He grimaced, "Just take care of her."_

_I laughed at him, remembering the living room scene. _

_"Do you really think I need to? She ripped your damn arms off Edward. And her strength is waning. She's going to be strong, and fast, and wonderful."_

**Jasper POV**

When we returned to the house, Carlisle was back with Esme. They'd stolen Bella away, pouring on her all the parental love and joy they could. It was staggering, I was surprised she was standing.

Carlisle smiled at me, drawing me into the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow as he watched Edward retreat up stairs. "We just had a talk, Carlisle. Edward is a very strong man. You should be proud of him," I added for Edwards benefit. I felt a quick surge of appreciation, and smiled.

Carlisle did something that he had never done, he pulled me into his arms and hugged me. When he released me, he kept his hands on my shoulders. I wasn't used to the physical contact, they normally gave me my space when I was with Alice.

"Thank you, Jasper. Thank you for bringing our daughter back and thank _you_ for coming back," Carlisle said, beaming. "I have a feeling that New Jasper, and New Bella will shock us all."

I smiled, curious and confused. "New Jasper?"

Esme laid her hand on my chest, washing me in love and compassion. "Of course, I have never seen you so comfortable in your own skin. You needed Bella. She makes you smile."

I curled my arm around Bella, who was radiating love for everyone. Between her and Esme, I could have cried.

"Alice," Bella said softly, pulling out of my arms.

Alice looked up at her, full of worry and regret. Not anger, and I was surprised. She had already accepted what she had done, and the consequences. She just didn't want to lose her friend the same way she lost her husband. "Hello Bella," she said softly.

Bella cocked her head to the side, throwing her hands onto her hips. "Is that all I get from my best girl friend?" Peter had clearly replaced Alice in the friend department, but I wasn't going to say that out loud.

Alice beamed, her wide eyes shining. "Really? You forgive me?"

Really, who doesn't Bella forgive? It was actually ridiculous.

I heard Edward laugh from upstairs. It was a broken laugh, but it was a laugh.

Bella pulled her into a hug. "Alice, you made a mistake, and a choice. You're only guilty of putting too much faith into your visions. You can always change the future for the better. Just promise me you learned from this."

"Oh Bella!" Alice cried, snaking her little pixie arms around my baby. "I have, I was stupid! I missed you so much!"

Bella smiled, feeling generous. "I'll tell you what; you can take me shopping. Although, remember I am full of newborn strength and am not against fighting you on some things. But, I can walk in heels now, so there is that."

Alice was sobbing, happiness glowing off of her. "Sh-sh-shoe shopping?"

"Yes, but Rosalie comes too. It's time we were a family again."

"Thank you Bella," Rosalie said, and it seemed her bitchiness had finally cracked. She was smiling, and there was warmth in it. Which was new to me, and I'd been around a while.

At that moment, Esme burst into sobs, scooping her daughters into her arms. Bella caught my attention, letting her eyes flicker to Carlisle.

Drama queens. Every single one of them.

"Right," I said clapping my hands together. "Carlisle, Bella and I have lots to catch you up on."

**xXxXxXx**

He sat in quiet awe after we spoke. The shield, the memories, the empath power. The seven days of burning. The human aversion. Individually it was rare, together it was unheard of!

"Seven days, Jasper?" he asked, again. He had his fingers against his temples, delving through the confines of his own mind.

"I was aware of him too. I could hear him, I could feel him touching me," Bella said. Guilt crept over me. Curious though I was, I had passed the line on what would have been deemed appropriate in investigating her cuts while she was burning.

She smiled at me. "Stop it, mister. We're curious creatures."

"Bella? Would it be alright if I called on my friend Eleazar? He can sense powers, and might be able to help us. He has much more knowledge when it comes to these things." Carlisle asked, his eyes eager.

"If you think it's necessary, Carlisle," Bella said, but I could tell she was uncomfortable. She really would rather not become some sort of science experience.

Carlisle understood. "Eleazar is an old friend. I trust him completely."

She shrugged, letting loose a breath. "And I trust you, so I will trust him."

xXxXxXx

We lay in bed that afternoon, lazy but eternally sleepless. It had been one long awkward day, reuniting after years, reassembling the family in a new order. Hearts were recovering, friendships forming. Rosalie was a massive surprise. Edward... was Edward. Alice was already on a crazy pixie tangent, waiting for the next vision to come, when Bella made up her mind when exactly they were going shoe shopping.

"Hey, mister," Bella cooed into my chest. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"Nothing but you, darlin,'" I paused, feeling the little silver band burning in my pocket. "Bella? Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Jasper, you could question me to my death, and I would answer each one happily."

"Okay." I kissed her head. "You don't like the idea of marriage, do you?"

She shrugged, honesty always the key in our relationship. "I don't think the marriage matters so much as the commitment. I think when two people are together, and love each other, it should be enough without a frilly dress and a guest list."

"Do you love me like that?" I asked, stupidly. I knew our love was an endless echo, a force that could not be stopped. She let her love pour onto me, flooding my senses till I was blind with it.

"Need you ask, sir?"

I smiled, fishing the ring from my pocket. "I don't want to get married, Bella. I was married once, and that was fine, but love is enough for me. Hell, I'm an Empath, you're an Empath, no wedding could ever encompass our love."

"Don't doubt the pixie," Bella muttered.

"I have something for you, and I would love for you to wear it as a symbol of _our_ love. It didn't cost much, and I bought it on a whim. Which is perfect for us, I think."

I grabbed her left hand, kissing her ring finger, before sliding the band on. She was beaming love and laughter as she wiggled her fingers.

"What's funny?" I grumbled.

Bella ghosted from the bed, ducking into the closet, filling the room with her laughter. She was back beside me in a blink, closing my palm around something small and cold.

I opened my hand, and laughed with her.

"I bought you a mood ring too!" She slipped the ring in place, lacing our fingers together.

"We have the fake marriage license, and your name is already changed." I kissed her softly, staring up at our entwined fingers. "Here's to our non-marriage, Mrs. Whitlock."

"Here, here Mr. Whitlock." She kissed the hollow of my throat. "Alice is going to be pissed."

With that, a low, feral growl emanated throughout the house.

_Ah, sweet Alice._


	20. Chapter 20

**Title - **Mood Ring

**Chapter -** Twenty

**Disclaimer - **Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine. I am just using them, and making not a penny doing it.

**Summary - **When there is nothing left for Bella, she decided she wants out. Standing in front of the white house, razor blade in hand, she says goodbye the only way she can think of. A bloody goodbye. But who cuts their wrists at a vampire's house?

**Rating - **M for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings - **Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, self harm, and some gore. Be warned!

**Betas - **Beta'd by the darling SnarkySimaril

**A/N: **We have leaped forward in the story. Bear with me please, because I don't like to waste time writing about crap, when I could be writing action and smut!

_**Previously: **__"Here's to our non-marriage, Mrs. Whitlock."_

_"Here, here Mr. Whitlock." She kissed the hollow of my throat, "Alice is going to be pissed."_

_With that, a low, feral growl emanated throughout the house._

_Ah, sweet Alice._

**JPOV**

"A visitor," Alice said out of the blue, shaking her head free from her latest vision. "But I see no face. Just... a knock at the door," she pursed her lips. "She knows you, but we do not."

Bella bit her lip. "I don't know anyone in the vampire world and no one would look for me. Everyone I loved is dead, or otherwise preoccupied."

Jake.

Alice shrugged. "Regardless, she knows you. I am certain she poses no threat. I see no violent outcome."

I didn't like it. Bella and I were only just getting settled into our lives. The Cullens had been readjusted, accepting us as we were with little preamble. Bella was now three months old, her vampire strength waning only slightly. Carlisle still hadn't come up with a reasonable explanation for her plethora of gifts, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was our family. Even Edward was coming around, slowly, I could still feel his pain, as could Bella, but like her newborn strength, with time, it waned.

Like Bella gave them any other fucking option. Take us or leave us, she said, and she meant it. God she was sexy when she made demands.

"Jasper," she whispered in my ear. "Are you projecting a formal bedroom request or an errant thought?"

I spun around, grasping her around the waist with my hands and carrying her to the bedroom. "Both."

She shot me a wave of lust, her hands already unbuttoning her shorts before I entered the room. We were naked before we touched the bed. She fell back on the bed, propping herself on her elbows, laying herself out like a buffet. I growled, my hands flexing as I soaked in her desire, her love, and her over powering lust.

"Make up your mind, Major," she purred, trailing her hands to her breasts. "Do you want this?" she asked, squeezing herself, before her hands dipped further, sliding between her legs unabashed. "Or this... or?"

I pounced on her, grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head. I was strong, but she could free herself if she wished to. "All or nothing, soldier!" I growled.

I captured her mouth in mine roughly as we fought for dominance. She acceded, always willing, as I released her hands to explore her body, a land I frequently roamed but never grew tired of.

I kissed my way down the valley of her breast, and further, stopping to lick her belly button. As always, she growled. The belly button was the midpoint, where her patience evaporated. She wanted to cum, and she wanted to cum now.

"At ease soldier!" I hissed, grasping her thighs roughly, and jerking her legs apart. She growled at the roughness, but her sudden spike in lust told me she loved it. As if I didn't fucking know.

I licked quickly up her soaking slit, inhaling the heavenly scent that was Bella. She had smelled delicious as a human, and even then her arousal was not new to me, she spent her human days with the Cullens a frustrated mess at the hands of my inept brother, eager to resist.

I would never resist, and I certainly never left her frustrated. Neither of us were finished till the other was sated. We were vampires, who never tired. We were never sated. We were never finished, endless cycle. It was a circle jerk, and we both knew it.

"Yes!" she cried, as I slipped one, then two fingers inside her. I accidentally let my mind wander, mentally thanked Edward for never fucking her, and the low growl emitting from the basement did not go unheard.

"Quit taunting him," Bella moaned, and even that sounded sexy.

Sorry Edward, but she's virgin tight forever, and I can never repay you for that gift.

Edward growled again as I licked faster, sucked harder, and delved deeper into my Bella.

She hissed. "Jasper!" Maybe it was another chiding, or a love moan, either way my dick twitched.

I was impatient, I wanted her. I needed her. But the southern gentleman in me reminded me always, a lady comes first.

I pulled in her desire, and lust, and euphoria, letting it mingle with mine before pouring it on her like a tidal wave, and she shivered under the weight of it. "At ease, soldier," I demanded, my subtle way of demanding she come.

"More!" she moaned, and I knew what she meant. I slammed my fingers harder into her, pouring more lust onto her, more of my own frantic passion.

"Oh! Oh!" I watched her face as her she bit her lip, letting herself go, waves of love and contentment hitting me as hard as her perfect scent.

But we were vampires, and we were never finished.

"Now, what's this about you needing to fuck me?" she whispered, as I snaked back up to kiss her. She flipped us, slamming me onto the bed with newborn force, and it groaned, giving beneath us.

"Bella, that's the third one," I mumbled, but my irritated tone was lost in my primal grunt, as Bella slammed down on my cock. "Fuck! Bella."

She raked her hands down my chest. "Titanium," she moaned, and even the absurd random word seemed sexy. "Titanium bed frame." Oh, the whole damn sentence was sexy.

It didn't matter what she said. It was all moans and groans as she pounded into me, rocking her hips in perfect circles, flesh meeting flesh. Our bodies melting together. It was just that fucking hot.

I grasped her hips hard enough to still her movements. If she kept that shit up I was going to come, and I wasn't ready just yet. I attacked her neck with my mouth, lifting her up by her ass, only to slam her against the nearest wall I could find. It could have been a door, I wasn't sure. However I was careful, I hated fixing plaster. Bella wrapped her legs around my hips, hissing and growling as I relentlessly pounded into her.

"That." Slam. "Will." Slam. "Never." Grunt. "Work," I said between thrusts, she hissed, pushing me backwards onto the floor, preparing to continue this naked attack, but I caught her by the waist, throwing her down before I could hit the floor boards.

She twisted to her belly, and I pulled her to all fours, sinking into her from behind. I wrapped my hands through her hair, forcing her to look up and arch her back, making the sounds coming from her throat more feral and rough. Her anger at being dominated spurred her lust. She loved this shit. Nowhere else would she be told what to do, but here in our bed, she was mine.

"Who owns you Bella?" I growled, pulling my cock out of her completely, denying her the release she craved. She wriggled, pushing herself, backwards. "Soldier?" I said again with a menacing growl. I felt new juices rush down her thighs.

"You sir, Major, sir!" she growled, before I slammed back into her.

I loved it when she growled.

"That's the third bed Bella. What are we doing to do with you?" I whispered as I bent forward briefly to nip at her neck.

"Oh!" she grunted, "Who needs a..." she groaned, as I worked my other hand around her, pinching her clit. "Who needs a bed?"

I could feel her tension rising as she neared her second orgasm. "Beds are for humans," I muttered, as she clenched around me, thrusting her ass back into me and forcing my own orgasm. She milked me with her rippling climax, and we were both panting as we rode out our sex high.

She rolled, pulling me from her, to lay limp half on the floor half on the broken bed. I curled beside her, soaking in the aftermath of our love making, our emotions set to high. Everything tingled, as I felt them course through me. I knew she felt it too. Our hands intertwined, and we laid there a moment panting, chests heaving for breath we didn't even fucking need.

"Sorry about the bed, Major," she said, a smile on her face. She was smirking. Fucking smirking!

I narrowed my eyes, in an attempt look intimidating. "Yeah, well it's time for your punishment, soldier," I growled pulling her back to me. Her lust spiked, urged by mine, and we were pressing for round two on our battlefield.

It was quite late in the evening when we managed to make it back to the living room dressed and showered.

Emmett, of course was smiling. "What did you break?" He looked at Bella, who would have been blushing if she were human.

"The bed..." she muttered. "Again."

Emmett chuckled. "You guys are weird. You carry on conversations."

"We're multi-taskers, Emmett," Bella said, smiling, sitting beside him and pulling up a game controller. "Besides, it means more time for other activities, if you know what I mean. Think of all the time you waste just talking to Rosalie? Imagine if you could use that time to have sex?"

His eyes sparkled, a grin spreading across his face. "Rosalie does like to talk a lot."

We sat on the couch curled up beside each other for what seemed like hours. I held a book on the pretense of reading, but there was nothing more interesting than watching Bella. Everything captivated me, the rise and fall or her false breaths. Her many human habits, the lip biting, the little crinkle between her brow when she was thinking deeply. I loved the way she would get caught in her thoughts, finding herself in an almost dream like state. Her emotions would slow, and breathing would cease, and she would stare, sifting through memories both human and not. She was a new vampire, but she had plenty of memorable moments, at least I would like to think so.

Suddenly a white wet ball of slush smacked Bella straight in the face, knocking her from her daydream.

"You are going down, McCarty!" Bella hissed, shaking snow from her face. Emmett bolted from the front door, slamming it in his wake.

Bella looked at me for support. "Oh no, I am not getting in a vampire snowball war. You would think we were building a snowman with the snow balls you make!"

She kissed me swiftly on the cheek, ghosting to the door and whipping it open.

"Emm-"

Something cut her short, and I looked up to see what the problem was. She was standing at the door staring at what could have been a fucking mirror, except it wasn't.

"Holy shit... Grandma?"

Grandma?


	21. Chapter 21

**Title - **Mood Ring

**Chapter -** Twenty-one

**Disclaimer - **Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine. I am just using them, and making not a penny doing it.

**Summary - **When there is nothing left for Bella, she decided she wants out. Standing in front of the white house, razor blade in hand, she says goodbye the only way she can think of. A bloody goodbye. But who cuts their wrists at a vampire's house?

**Rating - **M for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings - **Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, self harm, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta's - **Beta'd by the darling SnarkySimaril

**Previously. **_She kissed me swiftly on the cheek, ghosting to the door and whipping it open._

_"Emm-"_

_Something cut her short, and I looked up to see what the problem was. She was standing at the door staring at what could have been a fucking mirror, except it wasn't._

_"Holy shit... Grandma?"_

_Grandma?_

**Jasper POV**

Bella sat in a catatonic state for twenty minutes, and the mystery woman refused to speak until she was ready.

Grandma. What the fuck? Was everyone a fucking vampire?

Yet, the familial connection could not be ignored, for this woman and Bella could have been twins, the woman was just slightly older in physical age, but only slightly. But then it was clear, that she was much, much older. As old as I. And her scent smelled just as sweet, just as tempting as Bella's had in human life. It left me feeling odd, like seeing a dream I didn't remember. Déjà Vu.

"She shall come around in twenty-seven seconds," Alice said softly. "Guys?"

The family filtered back in, taking their seats on the couches and away from the mystery woman. It was obvious she posed no threat, but she left me just as wary. Why couldn't she just leave us the fuck alone?

Bella's head jerked up, her eyes locking on the mystery woman. "I don't understand."

The woman chuckled. "It can be quite disorienting, but first I think I should introduce myself properly. Bella, I am Caroline Marie Swan, your great-grandmother."

Bella laughed. "I assumed, you haven't aged much from the pictures Grandma Amelia had. She gave them to Charlie, just before she passed." Bella frowned, rubbing her aching temples, "Charlie."

She pushed past the vampire veils to her human memories, the little wrinkle between her eyes deepening. I never realized how hard it must be to remember everything.

Caroline slid swiftly beside her great-granddaughter, wrapping her arms tightly around her. "I know darling. I was there you know, at the funeral. Hidden, of course. I wept beside you."

"I wasn't around much longer after that," Bella said quietly, rubbing her wrists absently.

Her grandmother smiled, patting Bella lightly on the back. "That is neither here nor there anymore, darling. Now, I think I should explain."

"What are you?" Carlisle blurted out, causing every one of us to stare. "I apologize, it is just... you _are_ a vampire, but you seem to be more."

"I'm a witch, darling. Not a made one, a born and bred one. Isabella Marie, here, she too is a witch."

Bella grumbled, shaking her head. "Oh that's fabulous. Witches, vampires, werewolves."

Her grandmother raised her brow. "Werewolves?"

"Neither here nor there," Bella chuckled. "Another story, another time. What...why are you here? How did you find me? Why did you find me? Not that... not that it isn't nice to meet you, but I was under the impression you had been dead for what... nearly one hundred and something years now. Grandma Amelia lived till ninety, and she died right after I was born, and you're what... twenty something? Yeah, so like a hundred and thirty years. "

"I always know where you are, dear. My daughter Amelia held out for you, she lived just long enough to see you alive, my darling. I have found you because you are the last remaining heir to the Swan legacy, and you are dead."

Rosalie growled, but managed to make the sound very 'I told you so!' She hated the idea of killing off family lines.

I stiffened, guilt washing over me like a new plague. I had killed of her fucking family off too? Jesus! Why couldn't she have cousins?

"Hey now, none of that," Bella chided me, slapping my leg, sensing my guilt. "I shall never blame you." She turned to her grandmother. "Now, why is this important?"

"There is prophecy in our family that reads; 'When the last heir dies, she shall be reborn to conquer the common enemy.' That is you, darling, all you."

I bristled. Bella would certainly not be conquering any common enemy anytime soon. Unbidden a low growl emitted from my throat, and Bella squeezed my shoulder.

"Jasper, stop that. Everything is fine." She washed me in calm, as the information sank into her skin.

But her grandmother was sidetracked and startled, curiosity peaking. "Jasper _Christian Whitlock_? Major Jasper Whitlock?" Caroline whispered, so low I could almost not hear it.

"No ma'am. I haven't been Major Whitlock in many years."

Besides a few hours ago, when I was spanking your granddaughter, but really, does that count?

Bella's protectiveness spiked, and she curled into me, resting her head on my shoulder and her hand on my chest. I jerked violently under her touch, and her eyes widened. It was rare that she pulled memories unbidden any more.

_"So Major Whitlock, how long are you on leave, darling?" Mr. Henry Swan's wife asked me, pushing his daughter on the tree-swing._

_"One week, ma'am," Jasper replied, watching the small girl squeal in delight. Her father caught her as she swung back, lifting her up into the air._

_"From what I have heard, you are extraordinary in battle. You've raised rank faster than ought be possible. And they know you for a good few years older than the truth, boy!" Henry chortled, casting Jasper a wry look._

_Jasper blushed, shaking his curly head. "An exaggeration of title, I am sure. My men have done just as much as me."_

_His wife smiled, such a beautiful woman, with long curly brown hair and wide brown eyes. She laid her hand on Jasper's shoulder. "You lead those men with such strength and charisma, and each life is precious to you. You have earned every title you have gained, Major Jasper Whitlock. That is you, darling, that is all you."_

My eyes snapped open. Bella was staring with her mouth open, as her grandmother looked at us curiously. The rest of the group was quiet and calculating.

"Caroline Halliway... Well, I mean, Caroline Swan... but...?" I whispered.

Amelia smiled softly, patting my knee. "In the flesh, so to speak."

Bella frowned. "What does this mean?"

"Now, now dear, we are getting ahead of ourselves. This is merely an unforetold event in the legend, and a massive coincidence to boot. Are you and Bella mated?"

I nodded, unable to frame words at this point.

"Well that is positively delightful!"

"The prophecy deviated?" Carlisle asked, the only member of the family managing to keep up with this shit. Even I was a little fucking boggled. "Isn't that... dangerous?"

"Oh, but it hasn't! When the last heir dies, she will be reborn to conquer the common enemy. No, no, more interruptions, you," Caroline chided us all. "I assume Bella is a particularly gifted vampire. I see several, which does surprise me, however three I can explain."

She raised her hand to hush us, the tone of authority in the gesture was stifling. "Now, we shall begin with what you call your shield. It is something bred into you, to protect your family secrets. You were never exposed to our life, so they remained hidden. It is to my understanding that no one can probe your mind or body?"

"Yes," Bella said shortly, but she added, "I can expand it over others, as well."

Amelia nodded, thoughtful. "It grew when you were changed, interesting. Now, as I have witnessed, you can pull memories? Your grandmother Amelia could do that, it is very useful. She passed it along to you before she died, along with her own memories inside you. My baby girl, you remember her?" she added for my benefit. The little girl on the swing.

"It will be very helpful, I think." her eyes flashed to me in a moment of pity and sorrow, before returning to her granddaughter. "And the third gift, I am unaware of."

"I'm an empath, like Jasper," Bella said, squeezing my hand.

Caroline startled. "You transferred your gift?" she asked, curiosity piqued.

I nodded quickly. "Through my venom I think, though I have created many vampires, and have never seen the likes of this."

"It wasn't through your venom, it was through your soul," she said matter-of-factly. "You two go far beyond typical mates, is this true?" she asked, biting her lip. "As dual empaths, your love is extraordinary, is it not?"

"It has been said we are true soul mates, a union of souls. Not two souls, but one divided," I informed her, explaining quickly Char's theory of our aura's.

"Hmmm. This too is neither here nor there. Interesting, curious, perhaps beneficial." She was speaking now to herself, rather than to us.

"The fourth gift? Human blood?" Bella asked, "I can't hunt humans, it makes me sick."

Caroline smiled, beaming pride like rainbows. "Because you are meant to protect, my dear. It is not in us to take lives, our family has always fought to protect. It is in your blood."

"The common enemy?" I demanded. "What does that mean?"

Caroline sighed heavily. "It is not an easy story to tell, I am afraid." She steeled herself, resolve forming in the air. "During the civil war, many lives were taken on the battlefield. Not only to guns and cannons."

No. No. No. Oh God please no, Bella squeezed my hand as panic shot through me.

"There was something darker taking place, beneath the mortal surface. A second war. A greater war. An_ undying _war."

"A vampire war," I finished, and her tight smile was answer enough.

The collective gasp did not pause her.

"We did what we could as witches to protect ourselves and our loved ones. This method worked quite well, for many years, till _she_ arrived, calculating and cold with her two wicked sisters."

No. Oh please God, no. Anything but this.

"She came, sweeping through our city in south Mississippi, and our gifts that once protected us made us targets. She was different from the others, a ...ah...recruiter. She was picky. She saw our gifts and coveted them deeply. We knew what vampires were and refused to be subjected to that life against our will. We killed ourselves as they pounced, every last one of us, save for Amelia who was a child and could serve no purpose to the vampire army, save as food. I would never allow it. Amelia and I hid, casting her in spells of protection and shields, which she passed on. I couldn't protect myself in time, and I was turned.

"This woman, this cold dark woman, she laughed over the dying bodies of my family! And they lay dying, in her rage she seethed, promising us that it would be she who ended our family, make no mistake. If she couldn't have us, no one could, she said. Your great great grandmother, my mother, Annette, looked up at her and said _'it will be a day you regret, Maria,'_ and the Prophecy was sealed."

My world came crashing down upon me. Panic and fear swirled around me, but nothing touched me. Bella was shielding me from that. My eyes shifted to black in my own rage, and I growled, clutching protectively to Bella, wishing for all the world that I could melt myself to her.

"Everybody, get the fuck out," I whispered. No one listened. "I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT NOW."

The flurry of wind could not be processed as bodies, that was what they were, as my family made a hasty retreat.

Caroline stayed.

"I don't understand, Grandma. She wasn't the cause to our family's end, she didn't change me."

I felt sick, if a vampire could feel sick. "No, I did. And Maria was _my_ maker."

"I must admit that this is not how I assumed it would happen. I had envisioned Bella would actually be re-born, like re-incarnation. And by common enemy, I had always saw Maria as an enemy of the world, but it seems it had a more specific connotation, pertaining to you Jasper. And to Bella, though your family blood line is ended, your family has not. You are a Whitlock-Cullen now. The Swan blood line is dead, but this is as much your family as your blood ever was. The Prophecy has expanded to encompass them as well. Maria intends to destroy the Cullens."

While she spoke to Bella she looked at me.

"Did I kill your family?" I asked softly, catching a lock of Bella's hair and wrapping it around my finger. This always calmed me.

"No, child. I don't know where you were, but it was Maria and the others, Lucy and Nettie." She replied in kind, smiling sadly as her words melted into something softer, only meant for me and Bella to hear, "You did... train me, though."

I cringed, knowing that this woman, a woman of my past, had seen me at my worse. "She's coming for_ me_, isn't she?"

Caroline's smile faltered. "As I have said, Bella's family has expanded. When Maria vowed to take down our family, she inadvertently created the Prophecy. The Cullens are as much your family, Isabella, as your blood ever was. As for you Jasper, I have heard she is collecting her family back, so yes, I think she is. You know as well as I that she will happily take down the Cullens as a whole. The Prophecy is coming together in ways that could not be seen."

"Bella will not fight her." I growled, and Bella flinched. I wrapped my arms around her, calming her as much as myself. She had remained so silent through this, so strong. "You know Maria, Caroline, how could you ask this?"

Caroline exhaled. "I wish it were not so, but it has been seen. She is meant to fight Maria and avenge her family's souls, but as it were, it seems she is also protecting her family as well."

"What do you mean avenge my family's souls? What are you not telling me?" Bella said at once, "What are you hiding?"

Amelia stiffened. "It is nothing of importance."

"You _will_ tell me," Bella demanded, her voice full of the same authority Caroline had used. It reminded me of the Quileute Alpha power that emanated when giving orders. Strong. Caroline softened, smiling at her granddaughter with nothing but adoration.

"They are trapped, not like I, who was turned. Their souls cannot meet the Maker, for we chose to die at our own hand, rather than await Death's summons. Yet there is hope for us, in vengeance, for Maria forced our hand and God is a compassionate being."

"No heaven?" Bella whispered. I could feel the determination, the resolve building in her and I did not like it. "Enough of my family is damned."

"No Bella, please!" I hissed, gripping her a little too tightly "Not this. I will let you do anything, I have never inhibited you, but not this. Not Maria." My fear and terror matriculated between us, and Bella's eyes widened.

"Jasper, she will never hurt you again," Bella promised, and a lesser man may have scoffed. I was less afraid Maria could hurt me physically, than what her presence would do to my mind, and our soul, Bella's and mine. She had reeked bloody savage on the tattered remains of my humanity, rendered me to a pure and ruthless killer, and nothing else. I had fought too hard to come back from that again, and I did not need my own personal devil to suck me back in. And Bella.

Maria would never touch Bella, for that alone would cause my monster to break free and nothing could fucking stop me from ripping this world apart.

"Bella is more than prepared for this, she has all the tools, but the knowledge has not yet surfaced," Caroline assured me, though there was little assurance in her words.

"Bella is a newborn! She's months old. She is precisely the type of vampire Maria rips through! Or worse! Bella is the kind of vampire Maria collects!" Bella cringed at my choice of words. "She is not ready for that."

Caroline dug through her small bag, exercising a massive filigree ruby pendant hanging from a black metal chain. "You need but wear this and the knowledge will surface. It will be subconscious; you will not know why you know it. You will just know it when it is time. Like your friend Peter." She added, with a sly smile. What the fuck did that shit head know?

Bella took the pendant, slipping the chain over her head. "Oh!" She gaped, touching the ruby, "I...I can feel it."


	22. Chapter 22

**Title - **Mood Ring

**Chapter -** Twenty-one

**Disclaimer - **Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine. I am just using them, and making not a penny doing it.

**Summary - **When there is nothing left for Bella, she decided she wants out. Standing in front of the white house, razor blade in hand, she says goodbye the only way she can think of. A bloody goodbye. But who cuts their wrists at a vampire's house?

**Rating - **M for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings - **Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, self harm, and some gore. Be warned!

**Betas - **Beta'd by the darling SnarkySimaril

_**Previously**_

_Maria would never touch Bella, for that alone would cause my monster to break free and nothing could fucking stop me from ripping this world apart._

_"Bella is more than prepared for this, she has all the tools, but the knowledge has not yet surfaced," Caroline assured me, though there was little assurance in her words._

_"Bella is a newborn! She's months old. She is precisely the type of vampire Maria rips through! Or worse! Bella is the kind of vampire Maria collects!" Bella cringed at my choice of words. "She is not ready for that."_

_Caroline dug through her small bag, exercising a massive filigree ruby pendant hanging from a black metal chain. "You need but wear this and the knowledge will surface. It will be subconscious, you will not know why you know it. You will just know it when it is time. Like your friend Peter." She added, with a sly smile. What the fuck did that shit head know?_

_Bella took the pendant, slipping the chain over her head. "Oh!" She gaped, touching the ruby, "I...I can feel it."_

**Jasper POV**

Bella refused to leave my side for a second, and I had no doubt that it had something to do with the possessiveness I was shooting out. She understood that this was what I needed, and fuck me, she was right. I wasn't letting her out of my sight.

Caroline hugged her granddaughter one last time. "Go on honey, I'm not going anywhere, and Jasper here needs you."

I let Caroline feel my gratitude, mild though it was. I was hardly thankful that she decided to bust in and break up our happy world with a stupid prophecy. I grabbed Bella up in to my arms and hauled her upstairs into our sanctuary, where I could curl up into her on our bed and forget about the world if only for a moment. There were so many things that needed to be addressed, my head almost did a Linda Blair and spun three-sixty.

Fucking Peter.

The thought had hardly formed in my mind when I felt a cell phone being pressed into my hand. Bella gave me a knowing smile, kissing my cheek.

"Call him. I know it's fucking killing you, and your curiosity is killing me." She hopped up into my lap, wrapping her legs around my waist, burying her head in to my shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere. Just call him."

I smiled, kissing her head, before resting one hand around her waist. The phone had hardly rang when Peter answered, and I could almost fucking hear the damn smug smile on his face.

_"So, how is dear Caroline?"_ he asked, with a little fucking chuckle.

"You are an asshole, you know that right? How do you play into this?" I demanded, surreptitiously smelling Bella's hair. It calmed me just as easy as her empath waves.

_"How do you think Caroline escaped Maria? That was all me, Emo."_

I growled. "You've known about this Prophecy that long?"

_"Calm down, Valuume, I don't know the details. I just knew Caroline was an old friend of yours, and that it wasn't your time to see her again. She didn't even know that much. I can't fucking tell you how surprised I was when you showed up with Bella. I actually thought it was Caroline for a moment. So fuck me silly when you bring her great granddaughter, and you fall in love with her. That shit... even I didn't see it coming! But I knew it was right, and I knew it had to happen, so I encouraged you, did I not? Then there was Char, and the aura thing, and the whole thing was bigger than I had picture_d it." He paused. _"I don't know what's going on, Jasper, but it's big. This prophecy will bring the end of an era. I know you want to protect Bella, but... you have to let her do this._

I sighed. "Like I have a choice. This is Bella," I said, snuggling into her further. "She does what she wants." Bella chuckled.

_"Is that my home-girl? Let me talk to her!"_ Peter demanded, and I handed the phone to Bella.

"Hey Peter," she greeted him, snaking her fingers into my hair. I think I purred because Peter chuckled. Little fucker.

_"Look at you, little girl, all caught up in a prophecy,"_ Peter teased._ "Sorry I didn't tell you about Grams, but some things you gotta keep quiet about. Caroline is a peach, isn't she?"_

"I can't say that I know. She did show up at my door, tell me not only I was a vampire, but that I was a witch. Not to mention she delicately told me that the immortal destiny of my family's souls rests on my shoulders, and my ability to destroy a War-Lordess who has been breaking havoc on the lower half of the continental United States for nearly two hundred years. Honestly, I think fate picked the wrong woman."

Bella did always have a way with putting things.

_"You come from a line of strong women, Bella. Never doubt yourself. Even as a human, from what I was told, you were strong willed and stubborn. You infiltrated a coven, no a family, of vampires and lived among them. You survived an attack, and a bite from a tracker. You watched one family walk away, and another family be torn away. You lost love twice and recovered. All this, and you are standing strong, Bella. Never, ever doubt yourself."_

I sighed into Bella's neck. Peter was right, Bella was fierce. She was fierce with everything she did. She was fiercely loyal, fiercely independent. She loved with fire, and spoke with passion. Everything, everything she was, was strong and determined. I hated it, so much, but Peter was right.

Bella must have felt my agreement, because she smiled down at me, lighting my world like a Texas summer sunrise. "Thank you, Peter," she said, but her eyes thanked me too.

_"We're here for you Bella, any time you need us."_ He paused. _"You know, I sure would like to see that double GILF of yours,"_ Peter hinted.

"Double Gilf? What's a Gilf?" Bella asked, and the honesty in her confusion made me chuckle. She was a damn wild cat in the sack, but her innocence astounded me at times. It also made the darker, monstrous side of me growl in satisfaction.

Peter laughed out loud, so much that Bella held the phone away from her ears, wining._ "Great Grandma I'd like to fuck, of course!"_

"Oh my god!" Bella exclaimed, embarrassment coursing through her to me. I was sure that I would be blushing if I could, she was absolutely mortified. "That is so disgusting, Peter!"

_"Shut up, she's a babe. Anyway, like I said. I would really like to see Caroline again so..."_

Bella sighed, catching the hint. "Hey, Peter?" she said, playing along. "Why don't you come up to Alaska and visit us."

_"You really mean it?"_ Peter asked like a child, and I imagined his eyes widening theatrically as he asked. "_I don't want to impose of course_," he added with mock seriousness.

"Of course I mean it," Bella said sweetly. "But, you can only drink from Carlisle's blood bank stores. End of discussion."

"_Ew, but it will be cold... and old... and..."_ Peter whined, and I wondered idly if he had stomped his foot yet.

"Hey, what did I say mister?" Bella chided him like he was three. "Anyway, what is a microwave for? Or, you could always take up the latest growing trend and suck a moose dry like the rest of us."

_"I'd rather drain a chemo-patient, thank you very much," _Peter said flatly.

Bella laughed. "Well then, it looks like you get a bagged-lunch. Blood-bags, that is."

Bella and Peter hashed out the details of his visit for another five minutes, while Esme stuck her head in the room, beaming. She was less inclined to be judgmental about their choice in lifestyle because, well, because she was Esme, and that's just what Esme is like. I could already see in her head the plans for an addition on the house as she coerced them into a vegetarian lifestyle and our family. If anyone could do it, it would be her. She collected vampires as children, like some people collect Pokémon. Gotta have them all.

Bella hung up the phone, and lifted my chin to plant kisses all over my face. "At least we're getting nice little family reunion out of this shit-pile," she said oh-so-sweetly. "Come on, we need to go join the ranks downstairs. They're getting antsy, and Grandma is too curious for her own good."

We met the family downstairs in the great room. They were eyeing Caroline warily, Carlisle the only one engaging her in any kind of conversation. He was fucking riveted, of course.

"It's like... earth magic. It's subtle, but strong. Powers of protection and persuasion. We can't make things disappear in a cloud of pink sparkly smoke or anything."

"And this is genetic?" Carlisle inquired, scribbling in his notebook.

"To an extent. The ability is passed along genetically, but it's useless without the knowledge. Bella has witch blood, but isn't technically a witch."

I felt Bella's relief and casted her a curious glance. "Being an overly gifted vampire is enough for me, I don't need to be a damned witch too."

"Sorry dear, but it's essential for the Prophecy. You have to learn to harness your gifts, to expand them."

Bella grumbled. "Fine. Go figure, I'm a freak among the freaks."

"Is she staying here?" Edward piped up, looking between Carlisle and Caroline. "Will she be staying here?"

His eager curiosity made me shudder, and Bella had a grin so big it looked like it hurt.

_You like her,_ I thought, staring straight at Edward. His curiosity was smothered by mind-boggling denial.

Bella giggled, giving Edward a pointed look. "I personally would like you to stay, Grandma. I think _we'd_ all like to get to know you better."

Caroline's smile was a little confused. "I don't want to impose, love."

Oh I could have done a little dance. Love. That was Edweird's endearment. He scowled, an expression that screamed 'SHUT UP' so loud I thought it would actually echo in the house.

"You're not imposing," Edward all but blurted out. "There's an extra guest room on the third floor." Immediately he stared at his feet, so embarrassed by his outburst.

_And one on the second, and first, Edward, but you're not going to tell her about those are you? _

He looked mortified at my accurate accusations. Bella couldn't contain her laughter. So, Edward had a thing for older women.

Caroline bit her lip, confused. God they were alike. "What's so funny, dear?" she asked.

Bella shook her head. "Nothing, Grandma. Let's get your room set up." She hooked Caroline's arm in her own, and led her up to the third floor. Edwards's floor. "Did you know that Edward plays piano, Grandma? He should play for you some time, he's very good..."

The family went about their business, accepting Caroline without an ounce of hesitance. Even Rosalie liked her, which surprised us all. I had a feeling I understood why. Caroline had sacrificed herself to save her child. Rosalie, it seemed, found this admirable. Hell we all did, but maybe not as much as Rose and Esme, the mother hens.

Caroline had yet to reveal any more about the Prophecy, saying that it would reveal itself in time. Peter and Char were due to arrive at the end of the week, and would be staying in one of the guest rooms Edward did not mention. Caroline seemed to have not noticed this little fact.

"Is dear Peter still as smug as he was when I last saw him?" she asked, the day before he arrived.

"More probably, but I guess you can't help it when you just know shit," I said with a shrug.

Edward scowled. "Jasper, do you _need_ to swear?" he asked, frowning. I knew what he was getting at. Dear Caroline's ears were far to gentle to be subjected to such crude torture.

"No, but I certainly like to," I replied with a smile.

Caroline laughed at our brotherly banter. "Tell me, Jasper, did Peter find a mate?" she inquired, and Edward frowned, feeling put-out and uncomfortable. Did he think that she had a thing for Peter? I knew he couldn't read her mind, like Bella, so I imagined he was going quite nuts.

"Yes, he did. Charlotte is her name, and she is perfect for him. Keeps him in line," I added gruffly.

"Sounds about right, Peter was always the charmer," she said fondly, and I could feel Edward growing more and more depressed. He really did like Caroline, or at least he noticed her. I'd never seen him take a liking to any one other then Bella. Well, I had to admit, I was happy to see him move on.

But I still wanted to mess with him. "Yeah, but Char is Peter with all girl parts. They have a very comfortable, _open _relationship."

With that comment I was almost knocked over with the amount of mortification in the room. Not just Edward, but Caroline as well. We'll aren't they a pair.

"Jasper!" Edward exclaimed, throwing me the dirtiest look.

"Oh dear," Caroline said. "Well, that's good... for them, I mean." She smoothed the front of her dress absently, looking anywhere but at me. Her embarrassment shot up tenfold when her eyes caught Edwards, who was also doing some sort of eye-ball floor tango

They were perfect for each other.


	23. Chapter 23

**Title - **Mood Ring

**Chapter -** Twenty-three

**Disclaimer - **Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine. I am just using them, and making not a penny doing it.

**Summary - **When there is nothing left for Bella, she decided she wants out. Standing in front of the white house, razor blade in hand, she says goodbye the only way she can think of. A bloody goodbye. But who cuts their wrists at a vampire's house?

**Rating - **M for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings - **Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, self harm, and some gore. Be warned!

**Betas - **Beta'd by the darling SnarkySimaril

_**Previously**_

_But I still wanted to mess with him. "Yeah, but Char is Peter with all girl parts. They have a very comfortable, open relationship."_

_With that comment I was almost knocked over with the amount of mortification in the room. Not just Edward, but Caroline as well. We'll aren't they a pair._

_"Jasper!" Edward exclaimed, throwing me the dirtiest look._

_"Oh dear," Caroline said. "Well, that's good... for them, I mean." She smoothed the front of her dress absently, looking anywhere but at me. Her embarrassment shot up tenfold when her eyes caught Edwards, who was also doing some sort of eye-ball floor tango_

_They were perfect for each other._

**Jasper POV**

"Peter!" Bella exclaimed, nearly ripping the hinges off the door as we came downstairs to greet my bastard brother and his slap-happy wife. "I missed you!"

"Bella," Peter chuckled. "It hasn't even been a month."

"What are you saying asshole, you didn't miss me?" Bella dead panned, throwing waves of seriousness on Peter until he formed a temporary stutter.

"N-n-no I m-m-issed y-you." He managed to spit out before Bella laughed, and threw herself into his arms in an obviously painful hug.

"Yay!" she squealed, slapping his face between her hands, staring at him far too close for comfort. "We are going to have so much fun. Guess what Jasper and I did? We made Emmett cre-"

"BELLA!" Emmett boomed.

Bella sighed, dropping herself to her feet. "I'll tell you later." With that, she turned to Char, and kissed her full on the mouth. I think there was tongue, I can't be sure.

Being the bastard that he is, Peter sighed, theatrically dropping his shoulders. "Now _that _I did miss."

"I missed you too, sugar!" Char said, with a little pant, pushing back her hair. "What a welcome."

"You'll have to excuse her, she's just excited," I explained, pulling a very willing, slightly horny Bella into my arms, whispering, "Later woman, we have company."

Bella giggled, looking back at Char. "They don't care."

Peter cleared his throat. "So, where is my dear Caroline?" For some reason, the word 'dear' and 'Caroline' just went together. Much like 'naked' and 'Bella' I guess.

Caroline walked into the room with a smile so bright it could blind. It never ceased to amaze me how much Bella and she were alike.

"Peter!" she exclaimed, much like Bella had. Caroline managed to keep her feet on the floor when she swept Peter up into a hug, but only just; propriety and what not.

"Look at you," Peter said, holding Caroline at the waist, slightly closer than was necessary. Her hands were around his neck, and they just stood there like old friends. Well, I guess... they were old friends. "You haven't changed a day since I met you, darling!"

Caroline smacked his shoulder playfully, biting her lip. "That is an absolutely horrendous joke, Peter, and we both know it. I expected far better of you."

Char laughed, beaming up at her husband. "The best advice I can give you, Caroline, is to never have expectations when it comes to Peter."

"Here, here!" I agreed wholeheartedly.

Peter scowled, before returning to the woman still in his arm. "So, what has my Mississippi Sunrise been getting up to these days?"

"I can't say that I've done much since I last saw you, Peter, save reuniting with my dear granddaughter. I never thought I'd see you again, or Jasper. But, such are the ways of fate, I guess."

Peter laughed, releasing one hand from Caroline, the other remaining at the small of her back. I could feel the increasing trickle of jealousy, and it was not coming from Char. I knew exactly who was standing behind me, and I had a strange feeling Peter knew what he was up too.

"Even I didn't see this coming until she was standing on my doorstep, looking so much like her Grandmother, and talking about Mardi Gras and wrestling gators'."

"Mardi Gras?" Caroline asked, shooting Bella a questioning glance. Bella's embarrassment rocketed, and she quickly looked at her feet.

"Neither here nor there," Bella said, a little less firmly then intended.

"Why don't you get settled in," I offered, saving my non-wife from further questioning. "We have a room ready, second floor. There is even a complimentary bag of O neg, defrosted and everything."

"Shut it," Peter snapped. "I'm doing this for you and your woman."

"You and Peter take the bags upstairs, Caroline and I are going to show Char around," Bella said, hooking both Caroline and Charlotte's arms into hers.

I shrugged, picking up Char's luggage, and led Peter up the stairs.

"So, Edweird. He's got a thing for Caroline doesn't he?" Peter said, wasting no time once in the false-privacy of the guest room. Caroline couldn't hear him, but I was sure Edward could.

"Not that I know of. He hasn't said anything and denied it when I asked."

Peter cast me the biggest shit-eating grin possible. "Oh, so she's free game?"

"She hasn't said otherwise. You two looked pretty comfortable back there," I said with a raised eyebrow.

Peter shook his head back and forth. "Well, Caroline and I have quite a history together. We go way back, pre-Char days."

I mouthed the word 'nice' when I felt a new surge of irritation and jealousy course straight through the ceiling above me. "How's Char feel about that?"

Peter laughed out loud. "Well, she said that if Caroline kisses anything like Bella, she wants in on the action."

I wavered at the new onslaught of alarm, jealousy, lust, and denial combination. I shrugged my shoulders, and shook my head at Peter. We were done here. "No one kisses like Bella," I added, for my benefit anyway.

At that moment, Edward flew past the door. "I'm going hunting," he all but barked, his hands balled into fists at his side.

I rushed out the door with a smirk on my face. "Edward!" I called out and he stopped, albeit hesitantly.

"Why don't you take Caroline, she hasn't hunted since she got here," I said, folding my arms over my chest. "Bag a nice mountain lion, every girl loves a guy who can handle a pussy."

Edwards eyes widened in alarm, his face twisting up in disgust. "You... just... God, Jasper!" he growled, zipping back out the door.

Peter laughed. "Nice, bro. Nice. Anyway, what is the scoop on Edward and Caroline?" he asked, in genuine honesty.

I shrugged. "He's interested, which is a lot for him, and she is oblivious, but curious nonetheless. Caroline is everything that Bella wasn't; prim, proper, mature, a vampire, she's got that whole demure confidence thing going on. He needs that. Two prudes in a pod, my friend."

"Aw, Jasper Whitlock, little Cupid," Peter cooed. "Edwards going to fuck this up on his own isn't he?"

"Most likely, he's already denying it. I think he's freaked out that it's_ Bella's, _great grandmotherbut it's not like Bella and Edward fucked or anything. I see no problem. I mean the woman came in spouting off about fate, destiny and prophecy, maybe this is just part of it. The sooner he gets over my Bella the better. He just needs to get laid."

Peter laughed. "Won't be from Granny. Caroline is locked at the knees till marriage. Believe me, I couldn't pry those legs apart with a crow bar. I mean, sure in her human life she was married and had a child, but she is a one hundred and thirty year old vampire virgin."

"God, they couldn't be more perfect."

Peter's air of mischief faded, resolving into something more serious and very unlike Peter. "So, this Prophecy, its big shit. As I see it, it could go one of two ways. It could be a bloody fucking massacre for both vampires and humans alike, or it could be a serious victory for both."

"Captain Obvious, like I didn't know that. It can go one of two ways? Fucking duh, dude," I said, taking no measure to hide my annoyance. "So, it's fifty-fifty? Thanks, Peter, that's so helpful."

Suddenly the serious tenor of the room was replaced with such a spark of revelation I stumbled back. "What the fuck, Peter."

"What if it wasn't fifty-fifty? What if we upped our chances?" Peter asked, his eyes calculating and slightly irritated that I wasn't following his less then blatant train of thought. "What if it wasn't just vampires and our two resident witches?"

"Huh?"

"Third party, Whitlock. What if we upped the supernatural creature count?" he elaborated, squeezing my shoulders in each palm. He offered nothing more, and I was forced to work this out on my own. Now, I pride myself in being an educated man, but this little riddle did take me a minute, and when I did figure it out, I was less then fucking thrilled.

"No," I said flatly, shaking his hands from my shoulders. "God damn it, Peter, fucking no! Mother fucker, fucking... just shit... fuck... No!" I growled out, feeling my body tense.

"Would they come?"

"Who's to say? They might."

"Then why not?

I sighed. "I can't do that to her. I can't hurt her like that. Peter, that was the nail in her fucking coffin! I can't... I can't do that."

"What if it saves her?" he asked softly, staring down at the floor. "What if it is the weight that tips the scale?"

"I... Peter..." I said, feeling rather defeated. He knew as well as I did, that I would do anything to save Bella. Even if it meant hurting her a little. If it kept her alive, it was worth it. "I'll talk to Carlisle about it, but don't bring it up to Bella, not yet. If I go to them, and they say no, I'll have hurt her for no reason."

"It's plausible," Carlisle agreed, tapping his finger to his chin. "They might come."

"Yeah, I think so too," I agreed. "Is it worth it?"

He looked at me pointedly. "That depends on how you look at it, son. Is it worth having the upper hand?"

"I'm not sure. I'm afraid to ask, and then have them say no, and hurt her in vain," I said honestly. "I'd rather go and ask, and come back and face the wrath."

"It's better to beg forgiveness then ask permission," he said, with a quirked brow. "I'll have to go with you, for obvious reasons, you can't take Peter."

"I understand," I said. "When... when should we leave?"

Carlisle sighed heavily. "Well, we really need to start getting some sort of plan in action. We've got nothing but a seriously vague prophecy, and Alice is having a hard time nailing down a date on this thing."

"So... now."

"It's probably for the best. I hate lying, but we can go under the guise we are visiting the Denalis in Anchorage, that is on the other side of Alaska. I can even call Eleazar and have him meet us, that way we can deal with both parties at once."

"I feel so... guilty," I confessed. "This is all my fault. She's coming after me, and I'm bringing you all into this."

Carlisle squeezed my shoulder, radiating love and comfort, both which I really needed. "Son, it's not your fault. This is just another circle coming full swing. No one is to blame here, and certainly no one blames you." Patting my shoulder, he smiled. "Come on, we've got plans to make."

That night after I got Bella alone, I explained to her that Carlisle and I were taking a trip to Alaska. I hated the half-truths, and I knew she knew I was holding back, but she didn't ask. She told me she trusted me, and that broke my heart, because what I was about to do was deceiving her in the worst way. I was returning to her past, the one she so adamantly left behind her, surname and all.

We stood on the treaty line waiting. We knew they would come as soon as they picked up our scent. Carlisle was under the impression they kept two on patrols at a time, and Alice saw our future blank out at around midday.

"Leeches." The angry voice rang out, a half naked Indian standing in front of me. He was flanked by two others, one of which I recognized as Jacob Black himself. "What do you want?"

Carlisle spoke up, "We have a proposition for you, an opportunity if you will."

The Alpha's lips curled back. "What opportunity could you offer us?"

"The opportunity to take out an entire army of vampires. The worst kind of vampires, the kind you hate. The kind that turn others faster than they can count, and feed on humans without regard," I answered, turning my eyes to Jacob. "The kind that are currently a major threat to Bella."

Jacob's eyes sparkled with what looked like instant tears. "Bells?" he croaked, his pain pulsating through me like white hot knives. "You know where Bella is?"

I breathed heavily. "I do, but you won't like it."


	24. Chapter 24

**Title - **Mood Ring

**Chapter -** twenty-four

**Disclaimer - **Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine. I am just using them, and making not a penny doing it.

**Summary - **When there is nothing left for Bella, she decided she wants out. Standing in front of the white house, razor blade in hand, she says goodbye the only way she can think of. A bloody goodbye. But who cuts their wrists at a vampire's house?

**Rating - **M for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings - **Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, self harm, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta's - **Beta'd by the darling SnarkySimaril

**Chapter 24**

_Previously_

_"Leeches." The angry voice rang out, a half naked Indian standing in front of me. He was flanked by two others, one of which I recognized as Jacob Black himself. "What do you want?"_

_Carlisle spoke up, "We have a proposition for you, an opportunity if you will."_

_The Alpha's lips curled back. "What opportunity could you offer us?"_

_"The opportunity to take out an entire army of vampires. The worst kind of vampires, the kind you hate. The kind that turn others faster than they can count, and feed on humans without regard," I answered, turning my eyes to Jacob. "The kind that are currently a major threat to Bella."_

_Jacob's eyes sparkled with what looked like instant tears. "Bells?" he croaked, his pain pulsating through me like white hot knives. "You know where Bella is?"_

_I breathed heavily. "I do, but you won't like it."_

**Jasper POV**

"I want to talk to the leech," Jacob said abruptly. "Alone. The Patriarch will explain the situation. This one." He pointed at me. "Tells me where Bella is."

"Stand down, Jacob," The Alpha barked. "No one addresses the Leeches alone. That one is gifted, he is a threat."

I sighed. "I am no threat to any of you. We respected the border line even though you have already dissolved the treaty. I think you can show us a little respect, we have done nothing wrong."

The Alpha's eyes steeled. "How are you aware of the absolution of the treaty?"

Ignoring Jacob's pleading glances. "Bella told me."

"Sam, let me go," Jacob demanded, and something in his emotions vibrated against the Alpha, Sam, who shivered in response.

"Jacob-" Sam made to reply, but Jacob pushed past him.

"You know I do not want to be an Alpha, Sam, but for Bella... you let me talk to this leech, or you will regret it." Jacobs's words were laced with threat, the honesty behind them dripping like blood from a new wound.

Sam frowned. "An hour."

"Come on, then," Jacob pressed, walking toward the house.

Jacob wasted no time, coming to halt on the porch of the big white house. "Where is she? Where is Bella?" he growled, fists clenching at his sides.

His attitude pissed me off quite frankly, as it was him that drove her off the proverbial cliff. He dismissed her easily, why did he care now?

"What is it to you anyway, Jacob Black? You told her you never wanted to see her again. You watched your imprint harm her! You allowed it!"

"I-"

"Bella told me," I said softly, shooting out waves of calm. If he phased I'd have to talk to him in the buff, and that didn't really seem appropriate given the severity of the conversation I was about to have with him.

"I understand the nature of imprinting from what Bella told me. I understand that must keep your imprint happy, and safe. That it is physically impossible to do otherwise. But you allowed her not only to outcast Bella, but to hit her."

Jacob frowned. "If I had said anything, Cora might have hit her again... and if Bella hit Cora..."

"Keep her safe, yes I know. I know you couldn't live with yourself if you hurt Bella, but you should have done something," I said, my tone hard and militant. "You abandoned her Jacob, outcast her, when she had no one else. You could have talked to your imprint. It wasn't like Bella was a threat to her. She had to understand that, that she would always come first."

"She did," Jacob said simply, his head hanging. His pain was palpable.

"They why didn't you say anything? Bella needed you! She had no one! My dick-hole brother abandoned her. Then her mother died, then her father! And then you, the last person she had, left her."

"I know! I know what I did was wrong! I know I should have said something, but I couldn't! Cora... she hated Bella, hated that I loved Bella, and not because of an imprint. Not because I was forced. She... she threatened me. Cora threatened to leave me if I saw Bella."

"Isn't that impossible?" I asked incredulously.

Jacob shook his head. "No. It's impossible for me to leave her. I can't live without her, it hurts. If she would have left... it would have eaten away at me until I was nothing."

"You didn't just tell her to leave, Jacob, you used Edward's words. You hurt her. You told her you didn't love her, and that she wasn't good for you. Why the fuck would you do that, you sick bastard?" I growled out, my anger getting the best of me. Visions of Bella bleeding before me sang in my head, and I was five steps shy of ripping this kid apart.

"I had to make her understand. I had... I had to make her believe me. She believed him." Jacob sobbed, raking his hands through his hair. "Where is she?"

"She killed herself," I said coldly, standing in the spot where I had found her bleeding to death. Jacob's pain sky-rocketed and he stumbled from the porch, dropped to his knees on the ground in agony. I wanted him to suffer, I wanted him to suffer like he made her suffer.

"Right after she left your house, Jacob," I said menacingly, as I circled his crumpled form. "She left, Jacob, believing you never loved her. She stole a box of razors from your house." Recognition flashed across his face. Jacob knew Bella was a cutter.

"She came here, and stood right there." I stopped, pointing to the ground beneath my feet. "It was cold, and she wasn't wearing a jacket. She stood here in the snow and looked up at this big white house and screamed."

"She screamed about how everyone she loved died or left her. About how everyone abandoned her, because she wasn't worth it. She died believing she wasn't worth it. She died screaming out Victoria's name, begging Victoria to claim her, to suck her dry."

Jacob drew a sharp breath, looking up at me with broken eyes. "Did she? Did Victoria... did she kill Bella?"

I shook my head at him, almost sorry. "No. Bella killed herself."

A new chasm of pain opened up, threatening to swallow me whole. It wasn't nearly as bad as Bella's had been, but it hurt like a bitch, and I knew it would only get worse when I told him the rest. He clutched at his heart, tears staining his face, and he was a broken man, just like the broken girl I had found here not so long ago.

"But... but you said... you said Bella was in danger..." he stammered.

I am not a dramatic man, but I crouched down beside him, my mouth near his ear, and I whispered the one word that threatened to break him. "I saved her."

Jacob stumbled back onto his ass, catching himself on the palms of his hands and I stood, towering over him. "I saved her. I bit her. I turned her."

"She's a... Bella's a..."

"Come on Jacob, say it." I egged him on, leaning forward to look into his eyes. "Vampire, Jacob. Bella's a vampire."

He sat quietly for a long time, his breath coming out in shallow pants. I remained frozen in my erect position, staring down at him, as he stared at the ground. After what seemed like a very short eternity, his head shot up. "Can I see her?" he asked, and I could not hide my shock.

"She's your enemy, Jacob," I reminded him.

He shook his head. "Is she still Bella?"

I paused, contemplating that question. "Is she still the compassionate, caring, thoughtful girl you knew? Yes. But she's also cocky, and arrogant at times. She's confident, and fierce, and sarcastic. She's a little bitter, but mostly smiles."

"Then she's still Bella," he said firmly. "And I want to help her, Alpha be damned."

I helped him up off the ground, quirking a brow. "Can you do that?"

"I'm the blood born Alpha to this Pack, but it isn't a position I want at all. I don't want to be a werewolf, I don't want to be an Alpha. I don't want an imprint. I don't want any of it."

"What about your imprint?" I asked, seriously praying that he did not intend on bringing her. That would be awkward.

"I won't be bringing her, if that's what you're asking. She's pregnant," he said softly, hurt spiking his voice. "It's not mine."

I let my sympathy project. "I'm sorry. I thought that imprints were soul-mates. How can she do that to you?"

He sighed. "You know, we all thought imprints were soul mates too. It's worked out so well for everyone else, but they're not. They are just physical matches, with the best possible chance at breeding strong offspring. As a wolf it is my prerogative to see that my line is continued. That's why I am so tightly tied to her. I have to see that the line is continued, and I have to see that it is continued in her."

"That sucks." Was all I could say, and even I felt like an idiot for it.

He shrugged. "Yeah, it does, because that's the last thing that I want. I don't want my son or daughter to have to go through with this. And I wouldn't wish Cora as a mother to anyone. I pity the spawn she's harboring now."

"So who's the dad?" I asked as we walked back towards the boarder.

He laughed heartily, shaking his head, and I had no idea how he could find such a situation so comical. "It's pretty fucked up," he explained, still laughing.

"Who?"

"Mike Newton."

Well, shit.

When at last we returned to the border, animosity was at an all time low. Carlisle was beaming, and even Sam looked rather pleased.

"I take it you've come to an understanding then, " I asked both Carlisle and Sam.

Sam nodded, while the other wolf nearly buzzed with excitement. "Let's shred some vampires," he said, rubbing his hands together like a fucking cartoon character.

"It's going to be a blood bath."


	25. Chapter 25

**Title - **Mood Ring

**Chapter -** Twenty-five

**Disclaimer - **Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine. I am just using them, and making not a penny doing it.

**Summary - **When there is nothing left for Bella, she decided she wants out. Standing in front of the white house, razor blade in hand, she says goodbye the only way she can think of. A bloody goodbye. But who cuts their wrists at a vampire's house?

**Rating - **M for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings - **Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, self harm, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta's - **Beta'd by the darling SnarkySimaril

**Chapter 25**

_**Previously**_

_When at last we returned to the border, animosity was at an all time low. Carlisle was beaming, and even Sam looked rather pleased._

_"I take it you've come to an understanding then, " I asked both Carlisle and Sam._

_Sam nodded, while the other wolf nearly buzzed with excitement. "Let's shred some vampires," he said, rubbing his hands together like a fucking cartoon character._

_"It's going to be a blood bath."_

**Jasper POV**

"She's going to kill me," Jacob said, the full fear behind his words echoing against me in ripples. He half believed that Bella might really kill him. Then again, so did I. The other half of me believed she was going to kill me instead.

"She is a newborn still, but she's very well controlled. Um, she has a gift as well... like mine. We share the gift. I gave it to her." I was kind of rambling, his nerves were getting to me.

I hadn't seen fit to tell Jacob that Bella was my mate. I wanted to, but I figured I had already devastated the poor bastard into oblivion, topping it off with '_we shared a soul' _ would be rather cruel. It was going to come up, and very soon, I just wasn't about to initiate that conversation.

"Oh." Was all he said, looking from me to the gate and back. "I'm not sure I can do this."

"Nut up or shut up, you're marching your furry ass in there," I said sternly. "You think she's going to be mad at you? I fucking lied to her about where I was going, and what I was doing. And to top it off I went and got you, believe me, her wrath will be broken up between the two of us."

"Why would she take it personally, if you lied to her? I wasn't under the impression you two were all that close," Jacob asked, lifting a heavy brow.

I huffed out a little laugh. "You'd be surprised just how close we are."

Recognition washed his face, and his mouth fell open, questions lingering on his tongue.

I held up my hand. "Yeah, probably not a good idea to get into that right now. There is a lot more to the story, facts you don't know. Like Grandma Swan, and Mardi Gras, and Peter, and cowboy boots, and alligators... very small pajamas." Fuck I was rambling again. "Never mind. Quit freaking out, because you're making me act like a fucking idiot."

"Aren't you supposed to be able to calm me down? You should work on that," Jacob snapped, glaring at me.

"I really don't think you should walk into this situation calm. I think you need to be on your guard. Bella is a highly trained, highly skilled, gifted newborn and I can't calm her down if she doesn't want me too. So if she gets out of control, there is nothing I can do."

"She's going to kill me."

I sighed. "Are we back to this again? Fucking circle jerk, damn."

"Jasper Christian Whitlock," Bella growled, now locked in the arms of both Emmett and Carlisle. Edward looked like he wouldn't mind if Bella shredded Jacob.

He smiled. I was right.

"Look Bella, let me explain!" I pleaded, willing her to feel my guilt and desperation. I knew her affinity for removing limbs, and I wanted to keep my arms.

She breathed deeply, glaring daggers at Jacob, who was oddly flanked by Sam, Embry, Quill, Jared and Paul. For not being an Alpha, they seemed to put him in the forefront. Probably because they would rather not be in Bella's path of destruction. I know I fucking wouldn't.

"I will deal with you later, Jasper," Bella growled, shooting me a look filled with such anger and hurt my knees shook. "Jacob."

Jacob whimpered, wavering where he stood. "I'm sorry, Bella..."

"Everyone out," Bella demanded, causing both Emmett and Carlisle to cast me curious and wary looks. Their arms tightened around her, locking her more firmly in place.

"If she hurts me... I deserve it," Jacob muttered, shaking his head. "You heard her, leave."

"Jacob..." Sam began, but Jacob looked up at him with steel in his eyes.

"Leave," Jacob demanded, and Sam shook in his spot, holding back a growl that threatened to burst from his throat. The pack grumbled, exiting out the front door.

"Release her, I guess," I said softly, to my brother and father. They dropped her cautiously, stepping away from her shaking form slowly.

"Please don't kill him, okay?" I asked her, and she stared me at me with flat black eyes. "I'm not going to leave, Bella. I'm just going to keep my distance."

"Get the fuck out," she growled, pain and betrayal lacing every word. I felt it so badly I couldn't even speak, all I could do was mouth the words, '_I'm sorry.'_

I lingered at the doorway, and Bella let it go. She was staring at Jacob now. Just staring, with eyes black as coal, and full of hatred. Minutes passed like this when finally, Jacob spoke.

"Bella, II..."

"No! Shut up!" Bella spat. "I'm not ready to hear your fucking excuses. I know your excuse. Mother-fucking imprint. I get that, I don't begrudge you that."

Jacob shivered under her dagger filled glare. "Bella, please..."

"Bella please?" Bella laughed. I'd had heard this laugh only once before, outside the white house, just before she painted the snow the sweetest shade of red.

"Bella please. Please forgive you? Please forget what you did? Please forget what you didn't do? Please forget what you said? Please shut the fuck, Jacob!"

He blanched as she raised her voice, sinking to his knees. He felt unworthy and oddly deserving. He knew whatever it was she was going to do, he would take readily. He would die for her, that much I knew. He must really hate his imprint.

Bella sighed, letting her anger dwindle if only slightly. "I'm not mad that you said you didn't love me anymore, because I know that's a lie," Bella said flatly. "I'm not mad that you said you couldn't see me anymore out of some strange loyalty to_ her_."

Jacob opened his mouth, but Bella's glare intensified. He snapped it audibly closed, and I was sure I heard a tooth crack. Whatever, it would heal.

"You told me that I was no good for you." She paused, cocking her head. "Those specific words. What a way to tear me down, Jake. You broke a broken girl. And, you let _her _hit me."

She crouched beside Jacob who looked absolutely terrified, and rightly so, I had no idea what Bella was feeling, but I was pretty sure she was one step from a living-room tantrum, and Jacobs arms wouldn't re-attach. She'd be mad if she killed him, I knew that much for sure.

"So you told me I was shit, let your imprint hit me, and cast me out of the only family I had left. I loved those guys, Jacob. All of them; Sam, Embry, Quil, Jared, even Paul. Kim and Emily. Fuck, even Leah and I had a good thing going. Abandoned as we were." She paused. "And you took it all away, just like he did. It wasn't just you that left me, everyone did._ Again_."

She growled, inches from his face. "I want you to hurt like I did. Because it hurt so bad, Jacob, that it physically hurt. I was falling apart. You broke the pieces that were already broken. You turned me to dust. I just... I want you to hurt!"

She pressed her hand to his chest, and I watched as his eyes widened. What was she pulling? Memories of them? Of things they shared? I saw tears escape both of their eyes, and Jacob's guilt and sorrow intensified.

Suddenly something in the air shifted, the pull reversing, and this time Jacobs widened eyes snapped close, sobs breaking free from his chest. Bella looked surprised, staring down at her hand. "Yeah, that's how I did it," she whispered. "I was ready to die. Right where Charlie died, the last man I thought would love me. It hurts, doesn't it?"

She was showing him her memories, something we hadn't even considered, yet seemed entirely plausible. I bet the ability had always been there, we just hadn't thought to pursue it.

She laughed her wild, mad laugh, as Jacob's body began to tremble. "Burns, doesn't it? "

Suddenly her body jerked forward, slamming Jacob to the ground, her palm pinning him in place. "Hurt! I want you to hurt!"

Jacob cried out in pain, his body writhing beneath her hand, unable to free himself. I felt the snap of her shield as her defenses crumbled, sending me straight to my feet in a shaking, trembling mess of pain and fire. Whatever she was doing, it fucking hurt. Every inch of me burned like a white hot poker, and I wanted to scream, but I held that shit in. Jasper Whitlock doesn't scream.

The pain intensified, and I seriously feared that I was burning from the inside out, that I was dying, as was Jacob, and Bella was doing it. Did she know what she was doing?

"Bella! Stop!" I managed to croak, crawling towards her. I didn't make it far, the pain receded, and my legs gave way with relief.

I watched through bleary vision as Bella tore her hand away from Jacob, her eyes flashing back to gold as she rushed toward me. "Oh my god, Jasper... what did I... what did..."

She crumbled beside me, and all my pain was gone and unimportant. Even Jacob had managed to scramble to his feet, racing towards Bella's side, and shaking her like a rag doll. I pried her from his iron grip gently, pulling my tiny girl into my arms

"Come on, Bella, darlin'. Wake up. You have to wake up."

I held Bella in my arms as we waited for her to wake up. Alice couldn't give us a time, the werewolves unknowingly blocking out her vision. That was going to be a problem later, but I couldn't be bothered to worry about it. Peter's cryptic shit-o-meter was still on, and he promised me she would wake up fine.

The entire family, as well as the wolf pack, crowded the room. The wolves considered themselves her family just as much as we did. Edward, the dumbass that he is, tried to argue this point, saying that they abandoned her. Sam looked Edward straight in the eye and said,_ 'we weren't the first to abandon her, and unlike you, we didn't have a choice. She ran away before we could get her back.'_

He was absolutely right, of course, and Edward shut the fuck up and returned his heated glare to the back of Jacobs head, who in Edward's eyes, was the root of all evil in the world. It seemed at one time Jacob harbored some rather impure thoughts about my darlin'. I didn't blame him, Bella was hot.

Caroline knelt at my side, as well as Jacob. I wasn't entirely sure that was a good idea, but no one could pry him from his spot. He tossed Edward straight across the room, and that was in human form. Emotion does a lot to a person.

"Jas...per?" Bella muttered, opening her eyes only slightly. I looked down at my angel and smiled.

"You gave us quite a scare, darlin'," I said, holding her tighter as she buried her face into my stomach.

Suddenly her panic spiked. "Jacob," she breathed, her eyes darting to him. "Oh Jacob!" she cried, flinging herself from my lap, and pouncing on him. I readied myself to defend him, pry her off of him, but it would have been inappropriate, because she was _hugging _him.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob!" she muttered, wrapping herself around him. Edward frowned at this little display of affection. I was hardly jealous, I was man enough to know I kept my woman happy.

Jacob cupped Bella's face in his hands. "No, Bella, I am sorry. About everything. I didn't want to send you away, I didn't want to hurt you! Fucking Cora!" he growled, his hands trembling slightly. "She told me she would leave me if I didn't... and you know... we can't... we die without them."

"It's okay, Jacob... I... I'm better off now. I have my family." She paused, looking up at the pack of wolves, each looking cautious but hopeful. "I have both my families."

Jacob's eyes were brimming with tears, and Bella's with venom. He wrapped his arms around her and the hugged like no one else mattered. I was happy to see my girl happy. Maybe she wouldn't rip my arms off later.

"What the hell did you do to me back there, Bells?" Jacob asked, lifting Bella to her feet. "That shit hurt!"

Bella frowned, looking up at me with guilty eyes. "I don't know... I mean... I'm an empath like Jasper. I can feel and manipulate emotions... I wanted you to hurt..."

"It wasn't an emotion, it hurt. It burned, I thought I was dying," Jacob explained.

"The change. I was thinking about the change," Bella said softly. "I wanted you to feel everything I went through."

Before I could even frame a frickin' question, Carlisle was all over that. "You hurt him physically?"

"I... I didn't mean too!" Bella cried, running to me. "I'm sorry!"

Carlisle shook his head. "No, Bella, this means your power has expanded." He paused. "I'm calling Eleazar, his daughter Kate can do something like this."

"Is it another power?" Bella asked warily, but this time I answered.

"No, sugar, I think it correlates with your empath abilities. You reached an all time anger, that's when I felt it.

She kissed me full on the mouth, and the werewolves gasped. Oh yeah, they didn't know. "I love you, Jasper Whitlock."

Well, if kissing shocked them, this should too.

"I love you too, Bella _Whitlock._"


	26. Chapter 26

**Title - **Mood Ring

**Chapter -** Twenty-six

**Disclaimer - **Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine. I am just using them, and making not a penny doing it.

**Summary - **When there is nothing left for Bella, she decided she wants out. Standing in front of the white house, razor blade in hand, she says goodbye the only way she can think of. A bloody goodbye. But who cuts their wrists at a vampire's house?

**Rating - **M for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings - **Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, self harm, and some gore. Be warned!

**Betas - **Beta'd by the darling SnarkySimaril

_Previously_

"Is it another power?" Bella asked warily, but this time I answered.

"No, sugar, I think it correlates with your empath abilities. You reached an all time anger, that's when I felt it.

She kissed me full on the mouth, and the werewolves gasped. Oh yeah, they didn't know. "I love you, Jasper Whitlock."

Well, if kissing shocked them, this should too.

"I love you too, Bella _Whitlock._"

**Jasper POV**

"What the fuck is with this family? Sharing is Caring? Wife Swap?" Sam quipped. Esme smacked him upside the head and scowled.

"You watch your language, young man!" she scolded, and the fucking dude cringed.

"Sorry, lee...?" he said, rubbing the back of his head. Esme smiled sweetly, eyeing up the pack with all her maternal grace.

"Call me Esme. Now are you boys hungry?" she asked cheerfully, clapping her hands and looking about the room. Looks like the new kitchen wouldn't be going to waste.

"We'll get you fed, and then see about guest rooms. I'm sorry to say that there are only two left." She frowned, mentally tabulating how long it would take to build an addition on the house. I knew what she was thinking, she had her interior design eyes going on.

The wolves all looked to Sam, who shrugged his shoulders. "We could eat," he said with a strange look on his face. Obviously he hadn't planned on being bitch smacked, fed, and housed.

"Wonderful, why don't you come help me, Sam, and the other boys can get to know the family," she chirped, pulling Sam by the hand. I could tell he wanted to cringe away from her touch, but his momma must have taught him better, because he kept his hand put and followed Esme into the kitchen.

Jacob stayed behind, scooping Bella back up into another hug, and I couldn't figure this shit out. Emmett had already talked several of the wolves into creating a full Rock Band. Two of the others were already passed out on the couch.

"They can sleep anywhere," Bella said, cocking her head. "Anytime. Anywhere."

I shrugged. "It's like the fucking Twilight Zone or something."

"Jasper!" Esme scolded from the kitchen.

"Sorry mother!" I said, chuckling. "I'm glad every one integrated well enough. I don't know what Carlisle said to Sam, but I didn't expect things to go so smoothly."

Jacob laughed. "He promised a vampire blood bath. He said that we could help be responsible for taking down a vampire that has turned more leeches than history could count." He shrugged his shoulders. "Since we caught and killed the red-head, we haven't had much to do. I don't know if there is some sort of Vampire Weekly, but they must know Forks is your territory, because since you showed up, and even after you left, few pass by. We all changed for nothing." He paused, an air of seriousness setting over us. "This gives us purpose, makes our half-life worthwhile, to not let the passing of our youth and human years go to waste."

"If this goes good, all of the vampire world will know who you are, and what you are. I can't promise, but I imagine that will earn you both respect and awe."

Jacob smiled. "That'll be good for them. Everyone wants to be acknowledged. Some of these guys phased so young. You know we made three stay back. And Leah."

Bella frowned. "Who else?"

"Seth Clearwater, Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea. Leah is in her second trimester, so we don't let her phase at all. She was pretty pissed," Jacob explained.

Bella's eyes sparkled. "So she wasn't a genetic dead end after all, eh? I can't believe she's having a_ baby._"

My heart lurched as Jacob replied. "We think it might have something to do with the daddy genes, isn't that right Embry? Super wolf sperm, eh?"

The wolf called Embry perked his head up with a big cheesy grin. "It's gonna be a girl!"

Bella squealed and launched herself over the couch and onto Embry, kissing him square on the cheek. He stiffened momentarily, and then smiled.

"You don't smell like roses either, mutt!" Bella playfully swatted him. "I am so happy for you, Embry! I can see you with a little baby girl. She's going to have you wrapped around her little fluffy paw. I feel like Alice, I need to buy things for you; pink, lacy, wolf proof things."

"Maybe not pink, Bells. This is Leah we're talking about," Embry teased. Bella laughed, clapping her hands together, all caught up in her baby-bliss.

I had taken that away from her. I hadn't given it much thought because she had wanted to end herself, but... she was stuck being immortal forever, and would never have the chance to be a mother. There would be no baby for her. I felt the guilt crash down on me in tsunami size waves. I stole death from her. Life from her. I killed her family line. Could I not kill enough?

"Jasper," Bella whispered, suddenly her mouth at my ear. "Baby, stop. I love you. You didn't do anything to me."

"Bella... I... no babies." I couldn't talk, I was caught up in a guilt spiral. I was projecting and absorbing, and projecting again. Esme was crying, I could hear her. A very bewildered Sam was trying to console her.

Suddenly it stopped, and the world seemed fuzzy. "It's okay, Jasper," she whispered pulling her shield around us. "Baby, you didn't do anything to hurt me."

"You can't have children. I made you immortal, and you'll never have that. You'll never have a little baby. I can't give you that." Bella pushed off waves of calm onto me, something she normal didn't do. Bella hardly ever projected, she just let people feel as they should, or let me do the calming.

She wrapped her arms around me as the others watched. "I couldn't have that as a human either, Jasper. For a house full of vampires, didn't you find it strange you weren't struck with a Bella-induced haze of blood lust one week a month?"

I had no idea what she was talking about. "What? I don't get it. What does this have to do with anything?"

She laughed. "You're such a guy. I er... didn't get my monthly visit." When I gave her nothing, she hugged me. "My period, Jasper. I didn't menstruate. I never have."

My eyes widened at the mention of her lady things, honestly I hadn't given that much thought, why the fuck would I? "What does that mean?"

"As a human, I was infertile. I couldn't have children. Hell Jasper, you didn't kill off my family line, Mother Nature did."

"But... the prophecy?"

"Didn't say anything about the family line continuing. Just about the last in line." She paused, clutching the ruby at her chest. "I think it was always supposed to be me. I think I was made infertile to ensure that I was the last. It was part of the prophecy unforeseen." She closed her eyes. "Yes. That's why Grandma Amelia held out for me. She made sure to live long enough to see me alive. If she had died before I was born, she would have technically been the last living descendant. I wouldn't have been born. The family was meant to end when the last of the line dies. Yes, it was always meant to be me."

"I didn't kill off your family?" I asked like a child, staring down at our feet.

She lifted my chin, and kissed me. "Nope, just me, and I wouldn't have it any other way, Major."

"Would someone tell me how this happened," Jacob blurted out, pointing to Bella and I. "I thought you were all kinds of hung up on the Mind-Fuck."

"Edward?" Bella giggled, causing Eddie-boy's head to jerk up from his piano, where he had been playing for Caroline. "Nah, he's got a thing for my great-grandma now."

Edward looked mortified and Caroline looked embarrassed. "Oh my lord, Bella!" Edward said harshly, staring at his keys. "I'm very sorry, Caroline."

"It's... okay. I think," she squeaked, stealing a glance at him.

"It is?"

She laughed softly. "It's a little strange, I guess."

Edward frowned. "Yes, I realized that."

"I mean, you're a bit young." Caroline amended. "But..."

"You think I'm too young? Can't say I have ever heard that." Edward perked up. "I'm one hundred and eight years old."

"Oh. Well, you're seventeen, too." Caroline laughed. "I guess that doesn't really matter, does it?"

"I don't think so. Maybe I like older women," he said in a very un-Edwardesque manner. "That's all you think it weird about this? I dated your great-grand daughter for almost a year."

God_ that _sounded weird. Every one tried not to listen to their false-private conversation. But we all were. Watching Edward take his head out of his ass and buck the fuck up was like a train wreck; you had to watch.

"I know. Bella has only nice things to say about you. She said that you are quite the gentleman."

Edward should have been blushing, but he was feeling a little smug too. "I try, but Bella was never one for propriety."

Bella scowled, but I held her back. "Let it go," I mouthed.

Caroline laid her hand on his arm. "I am."

I couldn't say that they were in love, but the affection and infatuation was palpable. They disappeared out the back door for a midday hunt, and no one doubted that that's all it was. As I have said before, two prudes in a pod. But they were good for each other.

Bella laughed. "That is so weird."

Jacob shook his head. "Great Grandmother? What the hell is going on here?"

"Twilight Zone!" I said with false exasperation, as Bella went about explaining the Prophecy to Jacob and the other wolves. I dipped into the kitchen and found Esme and Sam working on lunch. Sam felt oddly at ease, more at ease then I had ever felt him, and considering he was in a den of leeches, it did surprise me. I watched as Esme patted his arm affectionately as she went about her business.

"He doesn't have a mom." A wolf whispered from my side, leaning in the door way with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm Paul."

"Jasper," I said, shaking his hand. "Esme is everyone's mom, whether they want it or not. She already cares for Sam as a son."

"This is a strange little thing we got going on. I've never believed your family to be anything less than civil, but I hadn't expected this. You truly never shared our animosity."

"We understood why you felt as you did. There are vampires out there, stuff of nightmares. Stuff of your legends."

Paul smiled. "That's why we're here." He paused. "You have human drinkers in the house though."

Peter and Charlotte. "Yes. And they are banned from hunting humans while staying with our family."

"How are you friends with them?" Paul asked, no contempt in his voice, only curiosity.

"Peter and Charlotte are not bad vampires. They do not kill recklessly, and they do not overfeed. They put people out of their misery, people who are going to die regardless. Sick people, severely injured people, like car accident victims. They live in a big city, it isn't hard. They do on occasion kill bad people. Murderers, rapists, things of that nature."

"Oh." Was all he offered. His emotions were muted, but I could feel them. He kept his shit in check, surprisingly so.

"You're very good at squashing your feelings," I said absently. "You keep your emotions in rigid check, I can hardly get a reading on you."

"I prefer not to be ruled by my emotions. As a werewolf, that can be dangerous. I struggle with my control, a bit more than some of the other guys," Paul explained.

"I can relate to that. I wasn't always the best vegetarian. I've come a long way." I sighed. Bella was the last time I really lost control, other than the hunter, which she saved me from.

"The Doctor said you once worked for this vampire we hunt. He said you were her right hand. Is that true?"

I nodded gravely. "I was. For many years, I was the worst kind of vampire, feeding as I freely as I cared. I turned, trained, and killed newborns daily. I controlled others emotions, but I had none of my own."

"You got out," Paul said, conviction coloring his voice. "You got out and made yourself better."

"I don't want to be a monster, Paul." I turned to him. "Few vampires really do."

"I can relate to that," he said, mirroring my earlier words.

With that, Esme called out. "Lunch is ready, boys!"

Paul stepped away from the door way. "You might want to move."

And I did, just as a small stampede of werewolves came crashing into the kitchen. Hungry, teenage, gigantic werewolves. Fuck, this was the Twilight Zone.


	27. Chapter 27

**Title - **Mood Ring

**Chapter -** Twenty-six

**Disclaimer - **Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine. I am just using them, and making not a penny doing it.

**Summary - **When there is nothing left for Bella, she decided she wants out. Standing in front of the white house, razor blade in hand, she says goodbye the only way she can think of. A bloody goodbye. But who cuts their wrists at a vampire's house?

**Rating - **M for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings - **Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, self harm, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta's - **Beta'd by the darling SnarkySimaril

**Chapter 27**

_**Previously**_

_I nodded gravely. "I was. For many years, I was the worst kind of vampire, feeding as I freely as I cared. I turned, trained, and killed newborns daily. I controlled others emotions, but I had none of my own."_

_"You got out," Paul said, conviction coloring his voice. "You got out and made yourself better."_

_"I don't want to be a monster, Paul." I turned to him. "Few vampires really do."_

_"I can relate to that," he said, mirroring my earlier words._

_With that, Esme called out. "Lunch is ready, boys!"_

_Paul stepped away from the door way. "You might want to move."_

_And I did, just as a small stampede of werewolves came crashing into the kitchen. Hungry, teenage, gigantic werewolves. Fuck, this was the Twilight Zone._

**Jasper POV**

Training of the werewolves began immediately. Everyone was getting antsy, and Caroline wasn't giving us much to work on. Mother-fucking harbinger of doom, and she can't tell us shit. It could be tomorrow, it could be next week. Suckish enough, with the wolves in residence, Alice couldn't be of help.

Peter, however, said that it was creeping close. He couldn't tell us a date, but he could tell us that it wouldn't be next year, and that we would be travelling south for the summer. It was April. With little more to go on, we made plans to leave for Texas in early June. Peter still had a massive estate there, and if we were going to find Maria, Texas was the place.

It was decided that it would be better to seek her out, than have her seek us out. It would give us an upper hand, in a manner. I had no doubt that I could find Maria if need be. A vampire can always seek out their sire. It's embedded.

"Alright, we are going to work on one-on-one attacks," I explained, standing in a clearing in the middle of fucking Alaska, surrounded by sparkling vampires, and werewolves. Bella was at my side, absorbing every detail. This was new to her. I was in charge of teaching her how to protect herself, I would be diligent. If I failed her, if she died...

It wasn't going to happen.

"Sam, Embry, Quil," I ordered up. "Take turns with Emmett. He's mainly strength, and relies on his size. Remember the cardinal rules; attack from the side, and don't let them get their arms around you."

Sam, Embry, and Quil phased quickly. Sam took the lead, Quil and Embry falling back to watch their Alpha attack Emmett. So far none of them had tried to kill us, instinctively or not. This needed to be hands on, they needed the experience.

"Emmett! Do not break bones!" I hissed, turning to the non-phased wolves. "Jacob, I hear you are one of the fastest wolves. You'll fight Edward. I am sure that's something you've both been looking forward to. No breaking bones, and Jacob, leave his head on."

Jacob smirked, and Edward sneered. "Remember, dog, I can read your mind before you do anything."

With that, Jacob laughed, unzipping his shorts right in front of everyone. "Well it's a good thing I don't always think before I act."

He dropped trousers, and Bella quickly turned away. _Good girl, _I thought. Edward and Jacob danced around each other for a bit, before really getting into it. They were evenly matched, and I couldn't help but wonder if Jacob had meant what he'd said. He really didn't look like he thought before he acted, he relied on instinct and speed. It worked for him, I couldn't complain.

Paul smiled. "You and me, eh?" he asked, unbuttoning his own shorts.

"We both have control issues," I said with a shrug. "Plus, I want to see how angry you can get." It was true. Paul was a good sized wolf, and with his instinctual skills and fast phasing, he would be a massive asset. With the right training, I had no doubt he would annihilate.

Paul laughed. "Sure, sure. You want to me to leave your pretty head on too, right?" he teased.

I laughed. "You won't get anywhere near my throat."

The battles continued. Caroline trained with Bella, which I couldn't have been more thrilled about. I couldn't bring it upon myself to attack her outright. I would train her, but with Caroline and Peter's help. It had to be them, they knew how Maria fought. Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Carlisle sparred with each other, each taking turns with the wolves as well.

As well as training our tactical attack skills, I helped Bella work with her expanding gifts. Her shield was as strong as ever, and she was working to push it out further to encompass as many as possible. We quickly found out that as long as one wolf was under it, they were all protected. It was the mind-connection or something. Whatever it was, it was convenient as fuck. All we had to do was leave one wolf at Bella's side, and let the rest run wild. I bet you can guess who volunteered for that job.

"You have to get angry, Bella!" I said, as she clutched on to my chest. "Come on honey, get mad."

"I can't hurt you. My mind won't let me," she muttered, her palm spread across my shirt.

"Fuck," I muttered. "We need a volunteer. Who wants to get zapped by Bella?" I called out.

Edward frowned. "I will," he offered.

Bella smiled softly up at him. "I don't want to do this as a punishment, Edward. I already forgave you."

"I want to help, Bella," he said. "Now, how hard is it to get pissed with me?"

Bella laughed, which was quite counterproductive if you ask me. She turned her palm to Edward's chest. "Don't let Caroline hear you talking like that."

He laughed as well. "How about I don't let Grandma hear what you did at Mardi Gras," he teased, and Bella's irritation flared. He was egging her on. You go, Eddie Boy. He smiled slightly.

"That is not your business, nor is it my Grandmother's!" Bella said indignantly.

"How much of Peter's little fantasies are real? The things he showed me, Bella, I am surprised. Did you really li-" Edward winced. "Ouch!"

"Good, good," I said, clapping my hands together. "What did it feel like?"

Edward grimaced. "It felt like she ripped my arm off! Except, she wasn't even touching my arm."

"No, but I certainly was imagining ripping your arm off, _again_," Bella muttered.

"Well, this is interesting. Try it with other things, like see if you can make him feel like you're pulling his hair." I paused. "I'm going to make you angry this time."

Bella smiled. "I could never be angry at you baby. Well, I could never stay angry at you."

"Then it's a good thing I'm an empath. Now focus," I ordered, smacking her on the ass. Edward rolled his eyes, and I felt the trickle of remaining animosity and pain, but for the most part he seemed to be moving on, slowly but surely. It still hurt, but he was trying. Now all he had to do was let it go and go for Grandma C.

I washed Bella in a wave of anger, and her fingers splayed out on Edward's chest. He hissed, jerking backwards.

"Holy hell! That hurts! It's way worse when you help, Jazz," he growled, running his fingers through his hair. "I think I'm done volunteering."

Practice continued, and we switched up pairs as we went. I was Major Whitlock, barking out orders and manhandling troops. I hated it, but it was necessary. God of War, they called me, Killer of the Masses. I could only pray I was as good as they said. I had yet to be defeated, and left with a perfect record. Even Maria feared me to an extent. Hell, I scared me.

The wolves were progressing well, and I was impressed by what knowledge they retained from training and what skills they possessed naturally. I had to remind myself that they were made for this, made for killing vampires. It was their job, as it had been mine. They were built to rip us to shreds, I was only here to teach them the best ways to go about it without getting killed in the process.

Caroline and Peter were huge assets when it came to training. They should be, they were trained by the best. They were trained by me when I was at my peak, my darkest. I cringed to see Caroline fight, her tactics near flawless as she swooped in for the kill. Peter was just as good, but for some reason, it didn't bother me as much. Caroline looked too much like Bella, it was too easy for me to picture Bella in battle as I watched her take on my family in mock-fight.

It wasn't a picture I needed, I couldn't think about it. I felt the rage build up in me, and had to be excused. There was no way I could take on anyone in a mock fight with this much anger. Lest the fur be flying.

I put Peter in charge and crept back to the house with every intention of heading for the showers. It had been a long day, and I was faced with responsibilities I did not want. All I wanted was to keep my girl safe. No one was making this easy. Mother -fucking prophecy.

Water poured over me, steam billowing about. I let myself get lost in thought standing beneath the cascading heat, which was never hot enough. So it surprised me slightly when two hot hands slid around my waist, the unexplainable heat that I shared with only one. My Bella.

"You looked like you could use a friend, Major," Bella purred, leaning upward to graze her teeth along my shoulder. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," I said turning in her arms to pull her closer to me. "There hasn't been any time for you and me, candymouth."

She smiled, tilting her head up to kiss me. This kiss was slow, languid, lingering. It was just what I needed. "If I had it my way, Major, I'd kiss you forever, and we'd never leave the room."

"Sounds good to me," I muttered into her hair, before pulling her to the floor and onto my lap. "Let's not leave."

"Never ever," she whispered against my mouth, placing kisses down my jaw. "I love you, have I told you that?"

"Don't believe you have, ma'am." I smiled. "I love you too, my Bella."

I held her in my arms, kissing her till we were breathless. A hard feat when you don't need to breath. I needed to forget in that moment all the world's trials. Bella held onto me, pouring out all her own fear in love and unity. I reminded myself that as long as I had her, it didn't matter.

Tomorrow, I will and train werewolves and vampires how to shred a new born. Tomorrow, I accept that my mate, my life, has to take down my enemy, my maker. But tonight, all I want to accept is that I will do anything to make sure my tomorrows with Bella never end.

Without warning, I scooped Bella up into my arms, shutting off the shower, and carrying her to the bedroom. I laid her down, soaking wet, without another word. I needed to love her in every way I could.

"Come here," she said, pulling me against her, her legs instinctively wrapping themselves around me.

It was all I could do to kiss every inch of her I could reach. Love each part of her individually. I trailed kisses down her chest, and stomach, nipping along the way. She moaned, and I smiled. Were fate up to me, this is how we would spend every day.

Her fingers laced through my hair, pushing it up off my forehead, just so she could look at me with those golden eyes of hers. I continue my path of kisses down her body, kissing gingerly along her inner thigh.

"Ah!" she breathed as I licked the juncture of her hip and thigh, moving myself over her slick folds, and sliding my tongue across her clit. Her body arched against me, her hands clutching at the sheets. "Oh, Jasper."

Her lust magnified tenfold, and I couldn't help but growl against her. Pushing her legs farther apart, I moved my hand to her entrance, sliding in two fingers slowly, achingly slowly. She was anxious, eager, and I moved inch by inch, in and out of her, making small circles over her clit with my tongue till I could feel that she was just seconds from exploding.

She growled low as I stopped, moving from her clit to her entrance, and licking softly. The purrs escaping her throat goaded me, as I slid my hands up her body, cupping her breasts, nails scraping down her rib cage, thumbs brushing against her hip bones, pinning her in place.

"Jasper, please!" she cried out, her hands lacing through her own hair in agonizing pleasure. "Oh please."

With one more lick, I moved back up her body, sliding into her with one quick motion. Her legs wrapped around me once again, pulling with me as I thrust into her, my forehead pressed to her.

Her pleasure was stifling, wrapped up in my own. There is nothing like making love to an empath. Everything she feels, I felt, and everything I felt is hers. Her body pulled and pushed against mine, and I could feel my body tense.

This wasn't hard or fast or rough, this was love and comfort in the form of pleasure. My body quickened, my thrusts coming faster, rhythmic.

"Oh! God! Jasper!" She cried into my shoulder, her fingernails biting into the skin of my shoulders as I push her further over the edge.

"Bella...oh Bella..."I muttered, pushing harder into her now. She clenched around me, ridiculously tight, virgin tight, milking me hard, her body shuddering me to my own orgasm. Like every time with Bella, I was blinded by the love, and passion and lust. My vision spotty, blurry, as I released inside of her, my body collapsing with her. I rolled to my side, wrapping myself around her.

"Tomorrow doesn't matter," she whispered, like she could read my mind. "Only today matters, Jasper."

"I won't let her hurt you," I almost cried, the onslaught of today's events, training, werewolves, the Prophecy, Maria, everything falling on top of me all at once.

"I know you won't," she said, smiling against my flesh. "And I won't let her hurt you, Jasper. She can't have you. You're mine."

"Yours. Forever."

"Forever and a day," she amended, before kissing me senseless.

And that was how we spent the remainder of the day. Tomorrow, we would train, strategize, and recon. Today, we do this. Love.


	28. Chapter 28

**Title - **Mood Ring

**Chapter -** Twenty-eight

**Disclaimer - **Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine. I am just using them, and making not a penny doing it.

**Summary - **When there is nothing left for Bella, she decided she wants out. Standing in front of the white house, razor blade in hand, she says goodbye the only way she can think of. A bloody goodbye. But who cuts their wrists at a vampire's house?

**Rating - **M for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings - **Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, self harm, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta's - **Beta'd by the darling SnarkySimaril

_**Previously**_

_"Tomorrow doesn't matter," she whispered, like she could read my mind. "Only today matters, Jasper."_

_"I won't let her hurt you," I almost cried, the onslaught of today's events, training, werewolves, the Prophecy, Maria, everything falling on top of me all at once._

_"I know you won't," she said, smiling against my flesh. "And I won't let her hurt you, Jasper. She can't have you. You're mine."_

_"Yours. Forever."_

_"Forever and a day," she amended, before kissing me senseless._

_And that was how we spent the remainder of the day. Tomorrow, we would train, strategize, and recon. Today, we do this. Love._

**Jasper POV**

She nailed them to the fucking door.

Christ.

"They're yours, Jasper," Peter said, standing beside me in a mirrored stance, arms over chest, just looking. Fucking dog tags.

"Yep."

"Maria took those when she changed you."

"Yep."

She took them when she changed me, and she kept them. And now, she's nailed them to my front door in Bum-Fuck, Alaska. Jesus. This was the sign we had been looking for, had been waiting for. She was finally looking for me. Well, not so much looking as found.

"It's not her scent, she sent a messenger," I said, breathing in the air around her. "Obviously no one I know, but it couldn't have been a newborn. Whoever it was, he or she was too fast and too quiet. We didn't even hear the nail."

"What now?" Peter asked, not even bothering to look at me as he spoke. We were both too caught up in looking. Hanging on the door was memory as big as a billboard, screaming 'I own you'. That's what she was saying. She was reminding me of my sire, of her. I glared at the door, the nail, the tags, wishing them to burst into flames.

"Whoa, cowboy," Bella whispered, coming to stand at my side. "Don't let her get to you so fast, darling."

I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "I don't like her knowing where to find me."

"Maybe we should move," she suggested, looking at Peter for some sort of opinion. He didn't reply, his glare locked on the door still. That bitch, her messenger, whoever they were, had stood right here, where we stood. A direct link to our not so pleasant past.

"We're not due to move south for two months," I replied, stooping to kiss her forehead. "Plus Alaska is a good place to train."

"The baseball clearing," Bella murmured. "It's rainy season, well , more so than normal."

Peter's head snapped so hard it should have hurt. "You want to move back to Forks?" he asked, quirking a brow.

Bella shrugged. "She won't find us there. Our scents will fade within the first day and we can train in the clearing. Storms coming, it could hide the sound."

I nodded. "The wolves might be more comfortable in their own homes. I know Embry is dying to see Leah, and Sam is missing Emily."

I left out Jacob. Jacob was hardly missing his Cora past the pain that came with imprinting. "I'll talk to Esme and Carlisle, if everyone is up to it, we're going back to Forks."

_**~*~*~*Super speedy fast forward, no point in narrating the move to Forks*~*~*~**_

As it would happen, everyone was up to it. We wouldn't be staying, so we made it a point not to linger in town. For obvious reasons, Bella couldn't leave the property, though she had hinted that she wanted to see Billy. The treaty was overturned, we were welcome to come and go as we pleased. With the exception of Peter and Charlotte, who the wolves still didn't care for.

We arrived a day early, wolves in tow. Had to buy a fucking van to haul their asses across America. We dumped them off at La Push, with a plan to meet up in four hours to work out details. The rest of the family would arrive in the morning in respective cars. I idly wondered if Alice would be bringing the fucking Lamborghini.

The white house stood at the end of the drive, exactly how we had left it. Bella sat in the soft patch of grass before the front bay window, her emotions a jumbled mess. I sat beside her, recalling the last time - the only time - we had found ourselves in that very spot. I let her sit there, running the grass between her fingers. The ground was fed with blood here, not just hers but her father's. A little piece of her humanity had fed the soil, and it may have been my imagination, but everything smelled like her here.

She sat for a long time, silent, not even breathing. I wished so deeply that I could read her mind, because her feelings were betraying nothing.

"Bella?" I said at last, breaking the silence that only the wind dared touch. That one word, her name, was loaded with questions. None of which I would ask.

"Thank you," she said softly, turning her golden eyes on me at once, and I was assaulted with the memory of her once chocolate orbs. She was beautiful either way, and I couldn't say that I missed her brown eyes. The last time I had looked into them, in this very spot, they were filled with nothing but hurt.

"Thanks for what, darlin'?" I drawled, pulling her into my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck, resting her head against my shoulder.

"For saving me, Jasper, from myself. This is the very spot you saved me," she said, as her fingers laced in my hair. "So, thank you."

I sighed, never more thankful that she didn't come to resent me. Bella never ceased to amaze, even now, as she sat thanking me for killing her. "I should be sorry for doing what I did. But I'm not. Over the last few weeks, darlin', I have come to believe that every action, ever event in my life has lead me to you. The horrible years I spent at Maria's side, I once resented them, but I don't. I can't, because they brought me you. Somehow, they brought me you, and I would do it over again if it meant you'd be my girl."

"You're getting mushy on me, Whitlock," she said, smiling against my neck. "I'd like to think that everything happens for a reason. Even this, even now, it all leads us somewhere else. We're vampires, our journey doesn't end with God. It doesn't end. There is always something more, something to fight for. I know you don't want me to fight Maria, but I'm fighting for you, babe, and nothing can stop me."

"Come on, sugar, let's get our shit in the house and grab a shower. I don't know about you, but sharing a vehicle with six wolves has made me feel gross."

"Well, since we're on a time constraint and all, I think we should probably just shower together," she said playfully, as she scooped me up.

"Isabella Marie Whitlock, put me the fuck down," I growled. Being picked up by your one hundred and fifteen pound girlfriend was beyond emasculating.

Bella giggled and dropped me on my ass. "Oh, you're gonna get it, little girl," I growled, chasing after her. The luggage would have to wait. Bella was going down.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are..." I called, cocking an ear to the second floor. She was in the bathroom. "The only way you're getting out of trouble is naked and on your knees."

I ghosted up the stairs, pushing open the door to the bathroom. Steam billowed out of the walk-in shower, and Bella stood beneath the downpour of sprinkling water. "You were saying something, Major?"

I wrapped my arms around her, kissing down her cheek. "You're awfully frisky today, sugar. What's gotten into you?"

Spinning in my arms, she smiled. "How long has it been since we were left alone in a house?" she asked, weaving her fingers through my hair. I thought about it briefly, but the answer was obvious. We hadn't been left alone since the first time, and that was a damn month and a half ago.

"Hmm," I breathed against the length of her jaw. "We must make good use of our time. Now, I believe you owe me an apology."

"For what?" she argued playfully, dragging her nails down my back.

"You know for what, Honey. You can't be hauling me around like a rag doll just because you're a juiced up newborn. I'm a man, and I expect to be treated as such," I said sternly, but I knew my emotions were betraying me. At that moment I was little more than a horny bastard.

"And how should a man be treated?" she purred. "Because, if you ask Rose, a man should be smacked around a little bit and told what to do."

"Like that shit would work on me," I said, but she pushed me back against the shower wall none the less. "Baby..."

"I think you mentioned something about apology and knees," she said, dropping to the floor and taking my twitching cock into her mouth immediately. Well, what can I say, there isn't exactly foreplay for foreplay, but it was still rather abrupt. Not that I was complaining.

"Fuck, Bella..." I hissed, lacing my fingers through her hair as she continued to suck my eager cock.

She dragged her teeth along my shaft, sucking my head like I was a vampire lollipop. I refused to look down, because I knew that if I did, I would come undone right then and there, and we still had several hours before the Wolves arrived. I wanted to make this time count. She took me back deep in her throat, swallowing around my length, creating that indescribable suction, her tongue sliding up my length. The things this girl did, good God...

Suddenly my mind was assaulted with disgusting images of her and the Dog. She said she wasn't the picture of innocence before I met her, and the way she could take a belt off had me believing it, among other talents of hers. _Jacob_. She said it was Jacob. Did she do this shit with Jacob? Jesus, fuck, why the hell was I thinking about that now. I told myself it didn't matter what she did before me... but that was before I had to see him. Jesus...

"Jasper?" Bella said, suddenly standing. "What's wrong baby? Did I do something... I thought you liked it when I did that?"

I pulled her against me, nuzzling her neck. "I love it when you do that, I was just... fuck I was thinking about things..."

"What things? You shouldn't be thinking about anything when I'm sucking you off, I am actually a little insulted," Bella said, and she was insulted, but mainly she was concerned.

"It's just you're really good at that," I smiled sheepishly. "And well, obviously you had done that before we got together. I don't mean to go all caveman on you, I just... well I was thinking about it, and it upset me. It's stupid. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be like that. I mean, I've been with other people, and you have to look Alice in the face and..."

"Yes, bring up Alice, that's great, Jasper. Fuck. You were thinking of Jacob, weren't you?" she asked, and I flinched. "Baby, I'm with you."

"I know that," I muttered, feeling stupid. It was stupid. Bella was mine, and I was hers, and I knew that, but here I was going all possessive on her.

She sighed. "I don't mind you being a little possessive, baby, I'd be insulted if you weren't. But, it's all you. There is nothing between Jacob and me any more. There hardly ever was."

"I know. It's just Jacob is here," I said flatly. "I don't like it."

"Jacob's just a friend. You are my soul mate, my whole world," she assured me, holding my face in her hands. "I am yours."

"Mine?" I whispered. Fuck, I was a turning into a child. She didn't do this shit when Alice was around, what the fuck was my problem?

"I'm yours," she said again, pressing her body against me, eliciting growls from the pit of my stomach. "Every inch of me. Inside and out. Yours."

"Mine," I growled, cupping her ass and hoisting her up against the shower wall. She gasped as I slammed her back, ceramic tiles breaking with the impact. Oh fucking well.

Feeling less then manly, angry at myself, and possessive to boot, I proceeded to assault her body with both mouth and hands. Everything needed to be touched, licked, marked as mine, and Bella didn't seem to mind. I squeezed and grabbed roughly, rolling her pert little nipples between my fingers, loving the way she growled in response.

"Inside and out, baby," she reminded me in a gasp, and I laughed at her eagerness as I slid inside her, groaning at the tight warmth that seemed to swallow me whole.

"Oh god, baby," I groaned, slamming into her. "Shit, you're tight."

"Jasper!" she hissed, as I pulled out of her, forcing her to face the wall before slamming back into her. This wasn't a position I ventured often, I liked to look at her face too much when she came.

I gripped her by her hips, ready to fuck her senseless, as she gripped at the grout between the tiles, searching for some kind of leverage. "Mine, baby! Mine!" I growled, lost in my own possessive craze. What the hell as wrong with me? I was being an asshole, but her emotions weren't saying she didn't like it. Misplaced anger and lust consumed me, and I laced my fingers through her hair with one hand, ripping her backwards in one hard motion, arching her back against me.

I thrust into her faster as she gasped and moaned, her lust and need tripling against mine. I pulled her by her hair flush against me as I fucked her harder, my mouth trailing hard kisses along her neck. I could feel her body tensing, even with my rough motions, the spiraling descent of her orgasm rising against my own, lust and desire pouring down upon us. _Baby liked it rough._

"Who the fuck do you belong to, Isabella?" I almost screamed, and I couldn't even believe what I was saying. I knew she was mine, I fucking knew it, but the monster wanted confirmation, the bad ass God of War wanted to hear it. I was being a fucking asshole, and she was letting me. Fuck, we were both getting off on it. It wasn't right, but fuck it felt good.

I pulled her hair harder when she didn't respond and she growled instinctively, but her lust rose. "Who! Who the fuck do you belong to!" I repeated, my emotions getting the better of me. The monster purred as she submitted against me, her hand gripping the hand that pinned her hip in place as she tried to buck against me, begging for more.

"You!" she growled as I slammed into her with new force. "Oh God! Fuck, baby I'm gonna... shit... oh, fuck yes!" she hissed as I dropped my hand from her hip, to rub her clit. I wanted her to know who made her feel good. I wanted to know the only man who could make her scream was me. Again, being a huge dick, but I couldn't control myself, and the fact she seemed to like it wasn't helping.

"Say my name, dammit!" I growled, and I swear I was one step from calling her bitch, but even in my fucked up state of mind, I would never sink that low. "Scream it, Bella!" I growled, rubbing her clit harder, and her body seized against mine, as she exploded around me.

"Jasper!" she hissed, her body clenching around mine, forcing my own orgasm, blinding me, such a strong onslaught of lust and need and relief and things I couldn't name, all I knew was I was seeing spots.

She gasped, pain spiking her lust, and I growled against her body, her iron flesh parting between my teeth, the sweet expanse of her neck forever marred. What the fuck was I thinking? Why the fuck did I bite her?

Shit, shit, shit.

Her body went limp in my arms as I held her against me. "Baby?" I asked nervously. If she was pissed, well, I couldn't blame her. I just fucking bit her. I mean, I knew I was a possessive bastard, but even that was a bit much for me.

She turned in my arms, resting her forehead on my shoulder, and I could see the silver venom oozing from my mark, and my guilt tripled. What the hell had come over me?

"Do you feel better?" she asked, looking up at me with soft eyes. What the fuck did she mean do I feel better?

"You did that?" I asked sharply. "You were fucking with my emotions! You were making me feel more possessive!"

She grinned. "Yeah, but you feel better. Beneath all that guilt you feel better, because you marked me in one more way."

"I bit you! Of course I feel bad!"I scowled at her. "It's permanent. I scarred you."

"No, baby, you marked me, and I will wear it proudly. I am yours, never doubt that," she giggled. "And the sex was great, don't deny it. You loved that shit just as much as I did."

"How do I know? You could have been making me like it," I grumped, rinsing the venom from her healing wound. It wasn't too bad, but I still felt awful. The things this girl did for me, because in all honesty, I did like it. I liked the sex, and I liked that I marked her, and that made me feel like a bigger asshole.

"Oh you liked it. Now let's get dressed and go bring our things in. We need to get ready for the wolves."

"Where's Jacob," I asked later in the evening as the wolves poured into the living room. Bella was sitting on the couch with a look that screamed 'thoroughly fucked', talking to the younger wolves that had not come down to Louisiana; Seth, Brady and Collin. Even the girl wolf, Leah had joined up, sporting a good sized baby bump. Embry was beaming.

Sam frowned. "He was... distracted." He sighed heavily, dropping his shoulders. "I apologize in advance for whatever she says or does, but she insisted. She wouldn't let him come, and as my beta, well, it's important that he's here. Again, I'm sorry."

"Who?" I began to ask as the front door swung open once again, and a ginger hair girl invited herself into my house without one fucking word, trailing an annoyed looking Jacob behind her.

"Cora," Sam groaned, giving me another apologetic look.

"Shit," I whispered.


	29. Chapter 29

**Title - **Mood Ring

**Chapter -** Twenty-nine

**Disclaimer - **Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine. I am just using them, and making not a penny doing it.

**Summary - **When there is nothing left for Bella, she decided she wants out. Standing in front of the white house, razor blade in hand, she says goodbye the only way she can think of. A bloody goodbye. But who cuts their wrists at a vampire's house?

**Rating - **M for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings - **Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, self harm, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta's - **Beta'd by the darling SnarkySimaril

_Previously_

_"Where's Jacob," I asked later in the evening as the wolves poured into the living room. Bella was sitting on the couch with a look that screamed 'thoroughly fucked', talking to the younger wolves that had not come down to Louisiana; Seth, Brady and Collin. Even the girl wolf, Leah had joined up, sporting a good sized baby bump. Embry was beaming._

_Sam frowned. "He was... distracted." He sighed heavily, dropping his shoulders. "I apologize in advance for whatever she says or does, but she insisted. She wouldn't let him come, and as my beta, well, it's important that he's here. Again, I'm sorry."_

_"Who?" I began to ask as the front door swung open once again, and a ginger hair girl invited herself into my house without one fucking word, trailing an annoyed looking Jacob behind her._

_"Cora," Sam groaned, giving me another apologetic look._

_"Shit," I whispered._

**Chapter 29**

The words were still leaving my mouth as the front door swung open abruptly, revealing a hard looking, ginger haired girl, toting Jacob behind her like he was on a fucking leash.

Bella growled as Sam whispered Cora's name again, her sick scent permeating the air. Gold eyes darkened as Bella considered the homely girl before us.

"Paul, grab Bella!" I hissed pointlessly, as Bella's head snapped up, her emotions going haywire. From what I could feel, which wasn't everything, she was feeling a fuck-ton of fury and quite a bit of wrath. Her golden eyes snapping to black as she breathed in Cora's scent deeply. This was bad. Very bad.

"You," Bella growled, and Cora flinched. "What the fuck are you doing in this house, you stupid little cunt? You were not invited, and you are not welcome here."

I relieved Paul's slipping hold on Bella, wrapping my arms around her waist, offering her what comfort I could. There would be no restraining her, Paul was just a distraction. If Bella felt like pouncing, it would take every single one of us to keep her down.

Shit, she wasn't even three months old.

"Jacob, are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Cora snapped, glaring daggers at Jake.

Jacob shrugged noncommittally. "You wanted to come, Cora. Did you expect a welcoming committee?"

His response surprised me. I could still feel the emotional bond between them, or rather Jacob to Cora, yet he did not seem effected by her distress. He seemed borderline fucking depressed.

Leah snorted, lifting her very pregnant self up off the couch. I idly wondered if she knew she was having twins. Because she was, I could hear it.

"Fuck bitch, no one wants _you_ here," Leah added, shrugging her shoulders. "You're just an insecure little fire crotch."

"Leah!" Embry exclaimed, but he couldn't hide his smile. In fact, no one could. What the fuck was a fire crotch?

"What? It's true. No one likes her. Just because she's got the lady-junk to handle wolf spawn doesn't mean we like her. It just means that she is one of the lucky few that has a womb that can handle furry little freaks."

"Why are you here?" Bella hissed, silencing the room. Leah didn't even blanch at the interruption, she was too curious to see where this would go.

"I'm here with _my _soul mate," she seethed, snuggling up to Jacob's side. He went from irritated to downright pissed. I could tell he was half a second from shoving her off of him, though he couldn't. But he certainly wasn't snuggling back. He looked like he wanted to puke. I didn't blame him, she smelled awful. Her blood was all sorts of fucked up. Like rotten cabbage to a human might be. Eww.

Bella laughed, her eyes darkening even further till they were nothing more than a predators veil. "You're not his soul mate, you're just a vagina deemed worthy by nature, not by Jacob, to spit out wolf spawn, just like Leah said. To him, you are nothing more than a uterus. Get _over_ yourself."

Cora tore herself away from Jacob, taking one brave step forward towards Bella. I was under the impression she expected the wolves to protect her. None of them looked willing, but I was sure that they would. From what Jacob said, it was a pack imperative to protect the imprints as a whole. Whether they wanted to or not.

"You're not even that! You weren't even good enough to have his children! And now, you'll never know how good that will feel," Cora cackled, rubbing her stomach. Her stomach was flat, but the heartbeat fluttered inside her. She was indeed, pregnant.

Bella glared down at her, her hatred spiking so hard the wolves cringed around us. It was so unlike her to project. She was fucking losing it, fast. I maneuvered my hands into what was more of a restraint then a hug. In a loving way, of course.

Bella glared, snarling at the parasite of a human before us. "Neither will you. That's not Jacob's baby."

I didn't recall Jacob telling her that little tidbit. And from the look on his face, he hadn't.

Cora blanched. "How dare you insinuate that I have been unfaithful to my soul mate!" she screeched. I chanced a glance at Jacob who shook his head minutely. Was he lying? I hadn't sensed any dishonesty from him when he told me it wasn't his. Did she believe he didn't know? This shit was like Supernatural Soap Opera worthy.

Bella growled so loud the floor shook beneath our feet. "Do not think you can lie to me, little girl! That is not Jacob's baby." Bella paused. "It doesn't smell anything like him. In fact it smells like..." She stopped in her tracks, her mouth falling open in surprise. "You gotta be fucking kidding me!" she deadpanned, raising a brow at Cora.

"What?" Sam asked, and the question was echoed throughout the room.

"Mike Newton!" Bella exclaimed, and her surprise was shared. It seemed Jacob had done well keeping that little tidbit a secret. "Jesus, I can smell him all over you! In you! Yuck!"

"She's lying!" Cora grunted, stomping her foot on the ground, she turned to Jacob pleading. "She's lying baby! I would never cheat on you. I love you."

"Cora, I have known the entire time that this baby wasn't mine. I'd actually have to fuck you to get you pregnant."

The collective gasp filled the deadening silence that followed Jacob's words. Cora's eyes were wet with tears, as she stammered out apologies. But her pain quickly turned to rage, as she spun on her feet, braving another step forward.

"You little bitch! You're just jealous because Jacob couldn't love you! That he chose me over you!" Cora laughed, low and harsh. "Poor baby ran away and cut her wrists, boo-fucking-hoo!"

A sudden wave of humor and giddiness filled the room that didn't make sense, and it wasn't coming from me. I watched the wolves fall to their knees in a fit of laughter, taking me with them as I was consumed by parallel emotions.

"Bella, don't hurt... her," I croaked, as she crippled the room. Bella shoved me onto the couch gently, turning to circle Cora. Cora was frozen in place, consumed by a wave of fear and lethargy.

"You're awfully cocky, for a pathetic human," Bella whispered, tilting Cora's chin up, blowing sweetly into her face. "You think the Pack will protect you?"

"Th-they will protect me. It's l-l-law," Cora stammered, looking into Bella's black eyes. "Y-you can't hurt me... the treaty. What's wrong with them?"

"They are fine. They just find this situation rather humorous. You are very misinformed, Cora, darling. There is no treaty. I could suck you dry right now, and I wouldn't be breaking shit."

"J... Jacob!" Cora gasped, looking towards her mate. Jacob stood by the door still, tears falling down his face as he laughed uncontrollably. I couldn't tell if he was crying because he feared for his imprint, or for the laughter.

"Ah, ah, ah, Jacob won't help you," Bella said. "See, Cora, I have a gift. Actually, I have several."

"Gifts?" Cora whispered.

"Yes, gifts, you little retard. Did you not listen to the tribal stories of the Cold Ones?" Bella snapped, flicking Cora on the nose like a naughty puppy. It was an extremely demeaning gesture coming from my sweet Bella. This wasn't Bella anymore. This was a strangely controlled newborn vampire. This was a woman scorned.

"N-no." Cora stammered. "I didn't go to the bonfires."

Bella laughed. "That's too bad, they really were rather informative. Anyhoo, I have several gifts. The Pack seems too preoccupied to consider what danger you are in, do they not?"

"Yes."

"I can make them sleepy, I can make them sad. I can have them in so much pain they writhe on the floor incapacitated. I can make them so happy they won't even notice me snapping your little head straight off your neck."

"You can do that?" Cora's voice came out like a panicked whisper. I fought through Bella's false emotions to send her some fucking reason, but she had her shield up. I knew if anyone touched her, she wouldn't hesitate to hurt them.

"Yes, I can. Are you afraid, Cora?" Bella whispered gently, her mouth against Cora's ear, speaking in a tone that was so sweet it hurt to hear coming from the lips of my angel. The monster was winning, and I only prayed that Bella wouldn't attempt to drain her. From what I understood from Caroline's explanation, Bella didn't have the taste for human blood, but it didn't mean she wouldn't try.

"I'm sorry," Cora mumbled, still frozen in her fear. Tears trickled down cheeks as she fought against whatever spell Bella had woven.

"You're only sorry that you have to pay for your mistakes." Bella smiled, bopping Cora's nose gently this time. "And you do have to pay."

"What do you want from me?"

Bella sighed theatrically. "I want you to not be such a bitch, Cora. Jacob deserves so much better then you. You abuse his loyalty. He could love you so deeply, give you everything you ever dreamed of, and you chose Mike fucking Newton? I mean, look at Jacob, for Christ sakes! Newton? Jesus!"

Cora's fear trembled, anger seeped through. "You're just a jealous little harpy!" she snapped.

Bella laughed. "Of Jacob and Newton? Are you forgetting that Jacob loved me without an imprint? And for your information, Mike Newton asked me out more times than I can count. That boy followed me like a puppy." She paused, grabbing Cora's chin and yanking it left so that she looked at me. "You see that gorgeous piece of man meat? That's my soul mate. Shut it with the jealousy."

"I'll leave! Please... just let me go. Don't kill me." Cora finally pleaded, her lips trembling. "I'll be better to Jacob, just... don't kill me. The baby..."

"Oh don't play that fucking card on me. You don't feel an ounce of love for that baby. You don't feel an ounce of love for anyone! I don't know what makes you so bitter, girl," Bella said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why the fuck would I want this little piece of shit!" Cora said suddenly, breaking through Bella's hold. "Of course I don't want Mike's baby! I had every intention of getting rid of this fucking thing, but Jacob heard the fucking heartbeat, and I had to lie to him!"

Jacob stilled through his laughter, but couldn't fight the onslaught of emotions Bella was pushing on him. Anger tainted the false humor, everyone was pissed. Bella wouldn't hold them much longer.

Bella saw red, lunging forward and grabbing Cora around the neck, pinning her against the eastern wall, smashing the picture that hung behind her. "You think you have the right to take that baby's life? You made it, it's your responsibility! You think you deserve the right to live more than it does? You think that it should be easily cast aside?"

Bella dragged her nail dangerously across Cora's neck, sliding through the delicate skin, and the atmosphere shifted beneath the forced veil of emotions. The Pack was alert, fighting it, and I feared for my Bella, who was obviously fucking nuts.

Cora's blood hit me like a fist to the face, and I felt my blood lust quicken. "Bella..." I muttered, but she smiled, pushing away my blood lust with a wave of calm. I still wanted to suck the little bitch dry, but I was rather calm about it. Hmm.

"I could kill you, you know." Bella murmured, licking the little trail of blood from Cora's neck, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "Your blood is off..."

Now, as I said, I had reason to believe that all blood would taste off to Bella, but she seemed surprised. I watched in calm fear as Bella glared at Cora, as the Pack fought against the veil, as Cora shivered in fear. It was all to fucking much.

Bella stilled suddenly, dropping Cora on the floor, wiping a new trickle of blood onto her fingers. "Taste this," she said to me, holding the droplet to my mouth. I held my breath at once, shaking my head at my crazy mate. Had she lost her fucking mind?

"Don't worry, I won't let you kill her. Just taste this. Tell me if you think it tastes funny," she asked again, and hesitantly I licked the drop from her finger.

The blood was bitter on my tongue and I spat at once. I had fed on these humans before, in desperate times. Disgusting. "Heroin."

Bella's fury doubled, and she spun, crouching and growling straight in Cora's face. The poor girl trembled, falling to a heap of pure fear onto the floor. The veil of false emotions was dropped at once, and to my surprise, not a one werewolf was angry at Bella. But they were fucking pissed.

Their fury was all for Cora.

Jacob growled, pulling Cora back and yanking up the sleeve of her shirt, to reveal an extensive length of track marks. "I don't care whose baby this is, Coralyn Summers, I won't let you kill it, do you hear me? It is my obligation to keep you safe, as well as the _thing _inside you."

"Leah," Bella said lightly. "I do believe this bitch needs to be smacked for several reasons, and as I do not have enough control on my strength, the force I would use would kill her, would you please do me the honors."

"She can't hit me!" Cora exclaimed. "I'm pregnant, Leah..."

"Like hell I can't hit you!" Leah said, hobbling around the couch. "Your face isn't pregnant bitch!" she hissed, slapping Cora square across the face. Jacob didn't even blanch, scooping Cora up off the floor with a sigh.

"I should be getting her home, or rehab, or a gutter. It was good seeing you, Bella. I'll be back tomorrow, sans imprint. I don't even know what to fucking do," Jacob said, his emotions flat. He was just... drained. This would hurt later, and I vowed to do my best to be there for him when it did.

"It'll be okay, Jacob. You go take care of her," she paused. "I didn't hurt her like I wanted to. I didn't want to you to be mad at me."

Jacob laughed. "I don't know if mad is the right word. I'd be obligated to be something, I just don't know if I would have been mad. I mean, I suppose if you didn't intend on maiming or killing her, I wouldn't care at all," he shrugged indifferently, walking out the door with a whole new slew of problems. Because being a werewolf was enough.

It was a good thing Esme and Rosalie were not here. If they knew what she was doing with that baby inside her... fuck. I don't even want to think about it.

"Well, that was interesting," Bella said, "I never intended on killing her guys. I just wanted to scare her. I didn't know Jacob knew about Mike either. How did he keep it from you guys?"

Sam sighed. "We've been running separate patrols, since it's been so quiet. With Victoria dead, we haven't had much to do. I don't think Jacob's ran with anyone else for a while, with the exception of training, and we were preoccupied."

Bella frowned. "I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to get carried away. I just, well I don't like her."

Embry laughed, pulling Bella unto an awkward hug. "Bella, we don't like her either. As far as I am concerned, Cora needed to be put in her place. We hate how she treats Jacob. And hey, you might have saved that baby's life."

"I hope so," Bella mumbled against his chest.

"Enough of this Cora shit," Paul interrupted. "We should be training. What the hell was that shit Bella did to us? I swear I have stomach cramps from laughing," he growled seriously irritated.

"She's an empath like I am. We both can manipulate emotions, but Bella can manipulate physical sensations as well."

"Well shit, what do you need us for?" Quill asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"I can only manipulate physical sensations if I have a hand on that person," Bella explained.

"And vampire newborns are irrational, it's hard to manipulate their emotions for any length of time. One maybe, but not a mass of them," I explained further, as the group settled into a debate on strength and ability. The Cora drama was quickly put aside, but not forgotten, as we settled in for group attack training and discussion of strengths and weaknesses.

Between driving from Louisiana to Washington, fucking the shit out of Bella, Cora Drama, and training; it had been a long fucking day.


	30. Chapter 30

**Title - **Mood Ring

**Chapter -** Thirty

**Disclaimer - **Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine. I am just using them, and making not a penny doing it.

**Summary - **When there is nothing left for Bella, she decided she wants out. Standing in front of the white house, razor blade in hand, she says goodbye the only way she can think of. A bloody goodbye. But who cuts their wrists at a vampire's house?

**Rating - **M for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings - **Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, self harm, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta's - **Beta'd by the darling SnarkySimaril

_Previously. _

"Enough of this Cora shit," Paul interrupted. "We should be training. What the hell was that shit Bella did to us? I swear I have stomach cramps from laughing," he growled. Seriously irritated.

"She's an empath like I am. We both can manipulate emotions, but Bella can manipulate physical sensations as well."

"Well shit, what do you need us for?" Quill asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"I can only manipulate physical sensations if I have a hand on that person," Bella explained.

"And vampire newborns are irrational, it's hard to manipulate their emotions for any length of time. One maybe, but not a mass of them," I explained further, as the group settled into a debate on strength and ability. The Cora drama was quickly put aside, but not forgotten, as we settled in for group attack training and discussion of strengths and weaknesses.

Between driving from Louisiana to Washington, fucking the shit out of Bella, Cora Drama, and training; it had been a long fucking day.

**Jasper POV**

The next few weeks of training were intense. We spent hours in rotations, swapping out the wolves so they could rest and eat. My family worked diligently, taking my every order to heart. We would not go into this thing uneducated. I could only hope that it would be enough.

Jacob had disappeared for three days, reappearing with a fierce determination and an expression that just screamed 'I dare you to ask me'. No one asked him anything. Bella however, pulled him into her arms and hugged him. I didn't care, the kid looked like he could use a hug, and Bella's tits made perfect pillows. I knew she was mine, the mark on her neck screamed it, wolf-boy could enjoy himself for that little moment.

"Alright, I want the wolves to work on group attacks. Three vampires to a wolf. If you can take down three vampires on your own, I'm done with you," I said as Carlisle, Peter and Rosalie made to attack Jared.

"They want to know what happens if they can't take down three vampires on their own," Edward voiced, looking between Sam and I.

I shrugged. "Let's not find out." I set Peter, Charlotte and Emmett on Sam. Bella, Alice and I made ready to attack Jacob. The wolves fought with everything I'd taught them, rotating between groups till they were physically and mentally exhausted.

I called it a day at 7:30, and as a group we paraded back into the house. The wolves practically dropped where they stood, falling asleep fucking everywhere. Bella was right, they could sleep anywhere, any time.

I laughed at the sight as Charlotte and Bella carried the big freaking bastards upstairs and into proper rooms. You watch a five foot something carry a behemoth of a man up a flight of stairs like a sack of feathers. That shit was funny. Though it wasn't funny when she did that shit to me.

As I had suspected, Paul was fucking viscous when it came to fighting. I designated him my wolf wing man. He'd fight at my side with me, watching my back as I watched his. Everyone had a wing man.

Emmett took Quill, both broad and brutal. Bella and Jacob were quick to pair, understanding each other's movement as if they were fucking dancing. Leah and Rosalie paired mainly because they were both bitter harpies. Edward and Sam paired like the stoic, broody bastards that they were. Peter took Jared, and they were just trouble, cocky fuckers. Carlisle took Embry, while Alice and Charlotte, and Caroline and Esme made up the last two sets. I won't like when I say I was happy that both Alice and Esme would be fighting with seasoned soldiers. We practiced attacking in pairs, defense and offense, learning the way we all moved, till no commands were necessary. They were ready, as ready as I could prepare them.

Now it was a waiting game.

"I don't know if I should come, Bella," I said wearily as we crossed over what was once known as the Quileute border. Jacob rolled his eyes, seated behind me in Emmett's borrowed Jeep.

"Look, my dad knows that you didn't just change Bella for shits and giggles. He isn't mad, he's just happy and relieved to know that Bella is alive and well. Um. Sort of, fuck. Whatever."

I groaned. "Even so, I know for a fucking fact he doesn't love our kind."

"He loves Bella, and Bella loves you. My dad knows what Bella is, and has been dying to see her anyways."

We parked the Jeep outside of a faded red house that had my mind reeling with childhood memories. God, we must look like rich assholes to the Pack, you could fit three of Jacob's house in ours.

"It isn't much, but I like it," Jacob said, shrugging and clapping me on the back.

I smiled. "It reminds me of the house I grew up in when I was a child."

Jacob snorted. "I can't picture you as a kid, dude. It's weird, and don't want to. Fuck, now it's in my head, and yeah... it's weird."

"Alright, man-boy," I said, shoving him forward. "Let's go meet your father."

"Quit making this a gay thing," Jacob teased, flicking his wrist and smiling like a fool. Bella laughed, pulling us both along by our wrists.

"You know, Billy is the closest thing beside Carlisle that I have to a father. So really, this is like you're meeting_ my _father."

I grimaced. "Let's not make me nervous or anything, sugar."

"Jacob!" A deep voice boomed from inside the house. "Get the fuck in here! I'm an old man, my time is limited. I'd like to see Bella before I'm on my death bed."

"God, Billy, you're such a drama queen!" Bella snorted, as we entered the little living room Bella turned to me with a smile. "Back in the day, Billy and my dad used to gossip like housewives."

A gruff man seated in a wheelchair wearing a smile that matched his son's, stared up at Bella with wide eyes. He radiated a subtle power so similar to Jacob's, that like his son, he demanded respect. But for Bella, he just radiated pure joy and adoration. And a little guilt, because he was totally checking out her legs. I didn't blame him, I'd had those things wrapped around my neck on a daily basis, and I couldn't get enough of them.

"That was Harry, if I'm not mistaken. Damn them both, they left me hanging here," he chuckled.

Pain shot through Bella, but she quickly shoved it away. I was happy, she was talking about her dad without crying. "It's good to see you, Billy."

"I could say the same thing to you, girl, but I'm still a little pissed. If you ever up and disappear on me again, I'll smack you silly. Even if it breaks my hand. Took you two weeks to send the damn cryptic ass letter. Two weeks, Bella! I thought you were dead!"

She snorted. "Well, I was dead, Billy."

He raised a brow at her, but smiled nonetheless. "Speaking of that, I was under the impression that fresh-made vampires were all crazy to shred people. Yet, here you stand. Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled you don't want to eat me, but what's up?"

"Charlie's grandmother told us that Bella was a witch, as well as a vampire. She's all tricked out like a truck on Pimp My Ride," Jacob explained, rather eloquently if I may say so, sarcastically.

Billy stared at his son like he was a retard, before turning to Bella and I. "What the fuck is this idiot talking about?"

"Bella is an extraordinary gifted vampire. Charlie's grandmother, who also happens to be a vampire, explained that Bella is a born-witch as well, and harbors some natural talents. Bella doesn't crave human blood. She barely craves blood at all."

"Sure you all smell good, but you taste like crap," Bella said with an embarrassed laugh.

Billy frowned. "So, you've tasted human blood?"

"What? No. Well, once, but I didn't bite her. She tasted awful for different reasons." She paused, chancing a glance at Jacob who was blatantly ignoring the entire conversation. "No, I can kind of taste them in the air, sort of. I don't know what it is, I just don't like it."

"She can throw a vampire off his hunt as well," I murmured. "It's amazing."

Billy leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. He nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. "You know, I think your father would be proud. I mean, he was always one to see the bright side in fucked up situations. Knowing that you're going against the grain, that would have made his day."

Bella stepped forward, wrapping Billy up into a tight hug. "Air, woman!" he wheezed, and Bella chuckled, releasing him.

"Sorry, Billy, I'm still learning my strength," Bella explained, before tucking her hand in mine.

"It's okay. So, who's this kid? I thought you were with the other Cullen," Billy said, jutting his chin at me. I inwardly laughed. He called me a kid.

"This is Jasper Whitlock. The Cullen kid is old news, Billy, get with the gossip," Bella chided him playfully.

"It's good to meet you, sir," I said rather fucking awkwardly.

"So, you're the God of War the Pack's been rambling on about," he said, his eyes shrewd and calculating.

"I... uh... yeah, I guess," I replied.

"If you are what they say, then you have my faith. Just bring my boys back safely. They're kids, just kids. Sure they happen to be mythical shape-shifters as well, but fuck, half of em' are still in high school."

I felt the fear resonating from the man before me, fear for his son, and the Pack. They _were _kids. Kids trapped in giant bodies. I looked down at Billy, steeling before his critical glare.

"I promise to bring them all back, every one," I said to him. "Even if it means my own life."

Bella stiffened beside me, but I squeezed her hand in reassurance. I'd protect them, I had to. They were fighting a war that wasn't even theirs. I made it my prerogative to see that they all came home alive and well. I couldn't live with myself if they didn't.

Jacob looked up from his sandwich, his gaze just as calculating as his father, but his wasn't directed my way, no. "Besides, this is Bella's dance. It's all up to her."

Bella was quiet as we drove home that evening. I knew she was thinking about Jacob's words, and I knew not to push her. But damn it, I couldn't take it.

"Sugar, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" I asked, as I pulled her onto the bed with me. Bella buried herself under the blankets, something she loved to do when she was in what she called a 'funk'. I climbed under the covers with her, pulling both the sheet and blanket over our head.

"What if I fail?" she asked softly, speaking into my shoulder. "What if someone dies because of me?"

I kissed her hair, pushing it from her face. "Honey, every single one of those men and women out there are just as trained as you, if not better. You're not responsible for their lives, or deaths. They are here by their own free will."

"You're not responsible for their lives either, Jasper," she mumbled. "I can't lose you."

"I don't plan on dyin', sugar," I whispered, rolling her on top of me. She laid her head on my chest, her hair fanning across my neck. "We've got a forever to plan, remember?"

She sighed. "I want to buy a house in the south. I want to wrestle alligators every day. When we're not hunting, I want to lay in bed naked with you."

"That sounds like a mighty fine plan." I grinned. "Why don't we practice?"

"There are no alligators in Forks," she replied, but I could hear the smile in her voice. I quickly flipped us, tangling our legs in the sheets and blankets. Bella laughed, struggling to kick them free, only tangling us worse.

She laid beneath me, giggling as she struggled to free us, and she looked so beautiful, I couldn't help but kiss her soundly. Moments like this were few and far between these days. I kissed her gently at first, until her hands found their way into my hair, her smooth tongue darting across my lips. I wasn't one to delay, deepening the kiss before she had the chance, pouring out my love for her till we could drown in it. Bella showered me in her own love, her own adoration, till we were panting under the weight of it all.

Clothing was stripped away, falling to the floor like rain, until we were splendidly naked, every inch of our body that could touch did. I groaned into her mouth as her legs wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me to her. In her. This was what night time was made for. Made for forgetting.

The warmth was overwhelming, and unexplainable. Carlisle could give no more reason save that our world was one, and maybe it had something to do with that. I didn't care about the reason, I just loved it. Not to be a crude asshole, but I had spent one hundred and fifty years with cold bitches, diving into something as warm and wet as Bella, well that was home.

Every thrust was met with a new wave of love. No one made love like empaths, I was certain of it. Tonight was not a night for games, as much as I loved them. Tonight, it was just she and I. She let me know what she was feeling, and I returned the favor. No need was left unmet, no desire left unexplored. Though the satisfaction was only temporary, it was _always_ met.

"Oh, _Bella,_" I groaned, as she arched her back, creating a whole new angle and wonderful sensations with it. I could never be deep enough inside her, my body craved more. Bella moaned, meeting my thrusts with a new force. She could blind me with the sheer pleasure she forced upon me, echoing my own against hers, til we could nothing else, not even the sheets against our skin.

"Oh, God..."she moaned, fingers laced in my hair as our bodies quickened. She needed faster, I needed harder. "Jasper, please!"

I could deny the girl nothing.

I slammed into her, our hips meeting like puzzle pieces, bodies tightening, growls slipping through our lips. I loved it when she growled. "Come on, baby," I whispered, nipping at her collar bone. "God, Bella, I love you."

She gasped as I hitched her hips up my body, lifting her ass straight off the bed. I was hit with a massive crashing wave of love and lust, and so much more, I almost couldn't move. She couldn't speak, but she was letting me know she loved me too.

"I'm gonna... oh God!" she moaned, fingers clutching the sheets as her body tensed around my own, muscles clenching against my cock, causing me to growl at the intensity of our bodies joined. I couldn't hold it, she was coming and she was taking me with her.

Three more thrusts, and I was done. I collapsed on top of her, my face nestled in the crook of her neck. She traced lazy circles along my back as I pretended to sleep.

Her curiosity trickled, and I perked my head. "What is it, babe?"

"Lay beside me, I want to try something," she said, pushing me off of her gently. We nestled into one another, her head tucked beneath my chin, arms wrapped around us.

"Memories are kind of like dreams, right?" She asked, pressing her palm against my chest. "Let's pretend to dream, Jasper."

And she was right. Memories _were_ like dreams. We spent the remainder of the night lost in our own thoughts as Bella pushed and pulled moments of our lives, sharing every aspect with each other. We didn't speak, we didn't need to. Most of our happiest moments were spent together.

Tomorrow, we would continue to train.


	31. Chapter 31

**Title - **Mood Ring

**Chapter -** Thirty

**Disclaimer - **Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine. I am just using them, and making not a penny doing it.

**Summary - **When there is nothing left for Bella, she decided she wants out. Standing in front of the white house, razor blade in hand, she says goodbye the only way she can think of. A bloody goodbye. But who cuts their wrists at a vampire's house?

**Rating - **M for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings - **Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, self harm, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta's - **Beta'd by the darling SnarkySimaril

_**Previously**_

_Three more thrusts, and I was done. I collapsed on top of her, my face nestled in the crook of her neck. She traced lazy circles along my back as I pretended to sleep._

_Her curiosity trickled, and I perked my head. "What is it, babe?"_

_"Lay beside me, I want to try something," she said, pushing me off of her gently. We nestled into one another, her head tucked beneath my chin, arms wrapped around us._

_"Memories are kind of like dreams, right?" She asked, pressing her palm against my chest. "Let's pretend to dream, Jasper."_

_And she was right. Memories were like dreams. We spent the remainder of the night lost in our own thoughts as Bella pushed and pulled moments of our lives, sharing every aspect with each other. We didn't speak, we didn't need to. Most of our happiest moments were spent together._

_Tomorrow, we would continue to train._

**Jasper POV**

Bella giggled through her trail of kisses. "If we don't stop, we will never get out of this bed."

A wave of lust crashed down on me, and she gasped at the feeling of it echoing between us. Without warning, she grabbed my shoulders, pulling me down on top of her, though I went quite willingly. I smiled through our kiss, grinding my stiff cock against her thigh. Like she needed any sign that I was horny, she could feel it, just as I could. I didn't need to smell how fucking wet she was, but it didn't mean I didn't fucking love it. God, I really did.

With no more protest from her, I spread her legs and settled between them, where I fucking belonged. She ground against me, rolling her sweet little hips, and my hands made their way down her body, pulling at clothes she had just put on. She should have stayed naked, I had said as much.

She sighed, a little smile on her mouth, and with a grin, I unbuttoned the stupid shit. Seriously, one button was one too many. It should be Velcro or bust. I couldn't help but trail rough kisses along her neck, biting and nipping at the scar I'd created. Bella wore it with pride, happy to be claimed, and that only made me love her more. It also made me hard as hell, and I found myself practically dry humping her with my need.

Feeling her need increase with mine, I slipped my hand lower, cupping her hard through her stupid jeans. She hissed at the contact. "Jasper," she growled in warning, and I could only laugh. Bella didn't like to be teased.

She began trailing her hands over my chest, her sheer lust leaving me nothing short of dizzy. I was drunk on Bella. I ducked my head low, kissing her taut stomach; my hair tickling her belly button, making her giggle low and husky. It made my dick twitch painfully, her raspy breaths short and sweet. I licked her belly button, only to be rewarded with the most delicious growl, vibrating her whole smooth body.

She hissed, and I found myself on my back at newborn speed, soft thighs straddling my waist. The pants needed to go, but even through them, I could feel how wet she was pressed against my stomach. Bella leaned forward, breasts pressed against my chest, just beneath my chin, giving me a fantastic display of cleavage. I shuddered and quickly gripped her hips, grinding her soaked jeans against my dick. I needed something, anything, I was going to explode from the force of her lust as it drowned me. She was a little vixen.

A husky groan escaped her lips and she thrust against me harder, eliciting a fierce growl from my own chest. Bella's hands hooked the hem of my t-shirt - which she made me put on at my disapproval - and pulled it from my body in one smooth, quick motion, after all we were well practiced. Her fingers slid down my sides until she reached the waistband of my jeans. How she got me naked first, I will never fucking know.

I hugged her tightly, rolling myself on top. As much as I liked dominant Bella, submissive whimpering Bella could make me wild. I smoothed a hand over her chest, stroking my fingers over her taut, pink nipple. I smiled when she gasped, thrusting her hips against my naked form, and more importantly, my naked aching cock. She repeated the motion, drawing out a gasp from me. The girl knew how to work me, that was for sure. I ripped off her pants without another word, shredding them from her body. This wouldn't be slow, the need was too much.

I slammed into her, savoring her eternal fucking tightness and the way she gasped, to incoherent to manage my name. I thrust in deeper, her legs coming up and around me, her hands buried in her own hair as she tried not to scream, out of courtesy for anyone who was home. Bella was pretty fucking loud when she wanted to be.

"Faster. Please," Bella begged, her eyes clenched tightly shut. She was driving me fucking insane with every sound, every expression, every goddamn thing that she did sent me one inch closer to the finish line. I needed to make her come first. It was a rule I had never broken - with her, anyway.

I obliged, pumping into her harder. Her hand on my lower back moved between our bodies.

"Oh fuck yes," I groaned, watching as she rubbed her own clit. Her fingers picked up my pace as I watched myself fuck her, and her fuck herself. I swear if I could eat her pussy and fuck her at the same time, I would.

We were both on edge now, and my need to make her come was consuming me. I threw her legs over my shoulders, watching my dick get lost in her pussy over and over again as her fingers made circles on her clit, her mouth gasping for air she didn't need.

"Fuck, Bella..."

When she came, she screamed. And my fucking name, is what she screamed. Triumph, pride, and not just a little smugness filled me, her moans sending me over my own edge as I slammed into her once more, spending myself with force. I fell on top of her with little grace, the air whooshing from her lungs. I needed a moment to recuperate.

Rolling to my back, I took her with me, pulling her lithe little body on top of mine. I certainly could go for another round, and I wanted her to be on top. Her eyes were closed lightly, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Nothing looks as good as a satisfied woman.

"We have to leave this room eventually," she mumbled blindly, refusing to open her eyes. I couldn't help but smile. She was so fucking cute.

"Why?" I scoffed, rather petulantly."I want to stay like this forever."

"That's so fucking mushy!" Bella exclaimed, finally opening her eyes. "Now quit your cuddlecocking and get dressed."

What the fuck? "Cuddlecocking?"

"You're cuddling whilst still inside me, sir. Cuddlecocking. To cuddlecock. Whatever, it's what you're doing," Bella said, struggling to free herself from me. Her wiggling was only making me harder.

"But I'm hard, Bella, my needs must be met," I whined, thrusting upwards. She was wet with her cum, with my cum, it didn't matter, she was wet, and hot, and I was hard inside her. As far as I was concerned we were fucking, even if she didn't realize it.

She moaned, her head falling back slightly. "But things need to be done... Jas... per," she hissed, as I lifted her up once more, slamming her down on me.

This continued for all of a minute before we were rudely interrupted by none other than the cockblocker himself, Peter.

"Get the fuck out," I growled, slamming Bella down on me. It didn't even register that I was fucking her in front of my brother, all I knew was that I needed to keep burying my dick in her in a repetitive motion until we both came. His presence was hardly acknowledged.

"Oh God!" Bella gasped, gripping my thighs behind her.

"What the fuck do you want?" I hissed at Peter, who for some fucking reason hadn't left, and was clearing watching my girlfriends tits bounce up and down. Why couldn't I fucking stop!

"Ma... Maria left a message," he croaked, soaking in the lust Bella and I were projecting. His lust doubled, and it was too much for both Bella and I, and to my mortification we both fucking came right there in front of Peter, who looked like he was about to bust his nut himself. I had to give him props, a lesser man would have creamed himself.

"Get the fuck out!" I growled. "You fucking freak!"

Peter scoffed indignantly, but it was marred by his breathlessness. "I'm the freak? You're the one who kept fucking her! I couldn't... I couldn't move, it was too much. Jesus, that was hot."

Bella gathered up a sheet, wrapping it around her body, pointless though it was. He had seen it all by now. I hated it, but it was true. "Never thought I'd see the day when Peter made me come."

I growled, and she laughed. "His lust, baby, he's a horny bastard. He made you come too."

"Ugh! Woman, do not say that!" I turned to Peter, who was still standing there. "Get the fuck out, I'll be down in a minute. You look like you could use a minute to fuck the shit out of Char."

Peter sighed in relief. "Oh fuck, thank you." With that, he raced out of the room.

"That was embarrassing," Bella said bluntly. "Why didn't you stop?"

"I couldn't. I can never stop. Once I'm in you, I'm in you till we come, sometimes longer. I can't just stop fucking you, it's like... a sin or something," I reasoned, handing her the pink shirt she had been wearing. "I'd say let's shower, but we'll never leave."

"You're right. I'm going to go wash up a bit, you stay here. I'll bring you a wash cloth," she said, tossing her shredded jeans into the trash.

"You could just lick my cock clean, you know," I replied with a cheeky grin, inside I was silently hoping she'd say yes. I had no idea why I was so fucking horny this morning. Someone else must have been fucking around to, and I was picking it up. As intense as it was, it had to be Rosalie and Emmet, they were like rabbits.

Not that I was one to talk, or anything.

We met the family in the living room, wolves trickling in, rubbing sleep from their eyes. Peter and Char stumbled in last, disheveled and grinning. If that wasn't clue enough, Char gave Bella a huge wink, and mouth the words 'thank you'. No one else seemed to appreciate our inadvertent ways of projecting lust like Char did.

Peter cleared his throat, clapping his hands together once before speaking, "Right, we've gotten you all together because Maria left us another message. Seems she found out where we were, but that doesn't surprise me, she's Maria. Anyway, if you could all make your way to the front porch, we can get down to business. I decided it was best if I didn't touch it, Jas, I'll leave that to you."

The wolves filed out first, their groans and growls audible as they stood on the wrap around deck. The family followed suit, gasps filling the air. Bella and I were last, standing beside Peter as he shut the door.

"That's sick," Bella voiced, grimacing at the arm nailed to the door. It was a full arm, from the elbow down, writhing slightly, against the nail driven through its wrist. In its palm a letter was clutched.

I pried the letter away from the dismembered vampire part, unfurling it and frowning.

_Has the Major found a Missus? Please give Ms. Swan and her dear Grandmother my warmest wishes. I shall be seeing you soon._

_Yours, Maria_

I wasn't oblivious to her threat. She was coming here. The arm and letter had been carried by messenger, and from the smell of it, it was the owner of the arm. How sick could she get?

"She's coming here," I said bluntly, handing the letter over to Peter, who frowned, looking between Bella and Caroline. "She knows Caroline is here, and she knows Bella is her granddaughter."

"How?" Edward asked, alarm rolling off of him. Whether it was for Caroline or for Bella or for both, it was making me twitchy. "Both, and I'm sorry," he said, answering my unasked question.

"I don't know how. This is bad. This is really fucking bad."


	32. Chapter 32

**Title - **Mood Ring

**Chapter -** Thirty-two

**Disclaimer - **Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine. I am just using them, and making not a penny doing it.

**Summary - **When there is nothing left for Bella, she decided she wants out. Standing in front of the white house, razor blade in hand, she says goodbye the only way she can think of. A bloody goodbye. But who cuts their wrists at a vampire's house?

**Rating - **M for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings - **Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, self harm, and some gore. Be warned!

**Betas - **Beta'd by the darling SnarkySimaril

_**Previously**_

_I wasn't oblivious to her threat. She was coming here. The arm and letter had been carried by messenger, and from the smell of it, it was the owner of the arm. How sick could she get?_

_"She's coming here," I said bluntly, handing the letter over to Peter, who frowned, looking between Bella and Caroline. "She knows Caroline is here, and she knows Bella is her granddaughter."_

_"How?" Edward asked, alarm rolling off of him. Whether it was for Caroline or for Bella or for both, it was making me twitchy. "Both, and I'm sorry," he said, answering my unasked question._

_"I don't know how. This is bad. This is really fucking bad."_

**Jasper POV**

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Caroline for the fifteenth time in the last hour. Bella had reverted into another coma-like state after Maria's little fucking letter. She sat, staring blankly at the wall, her shield up, and anyone who touched her got a sharp zap.

She had her hand clutched to the ruby pendant, pressing it forcibly against her chest, Caroline and Peter watching as if they understood, though they weren't sharing.

"Bella,'" I whispered, kneeling before her. I pushed myself as close to her as possible without contact, my hands clenched against the couch cushions at her side. "Bella, baby, come back."

Caroline squeezed my shoulder, and I ignored the sudden urge to rip her arm off and shove it up Edward's ass, because no one was giving me any fucking answers, "Caroline..." I said in warning, and she just smiled down at me, her gold eyes twinkling.

"She's remembering, Jasper, give her time," Caroline said gently, pulling me to sit on the couch beside Bella.

"Remembering what?" I spat harshly, trying not to growl. My nerves were shot, and her calm fucking demeanor was pissing me off.

"Every memory of every person who ever wore that necklace," Caroline replied, gesturing to the pendant. "All her ancestors, my sisters, everything."

"Why is this necessary?" I asked darkly, glowering at her with my head in my hands.

Caroline sighed, patting my arm affectionately. "In due time, Jasper dear."

Growling, I shrugged her hand off. "What the fuck does that mean, woman? You come in here with your fucking prophecy, and your battle bullshit. And no fucking answers! I want some fucking answers!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Edward growled, and I lunged, blinded by my panic - by my rage - I pinned him chest down on the floor by his arm in one swift motion.

"Or what, you little bitch? What are you going to do about it?" I growled, lacing one hand through his hair to yank his head back.

Caroline's impatience washed over me. "Will you release him if I answer you?" she asked warily.

I shoved his head back against the floor, thoroughly aware that I was being an ass, but I really didn't care. I released Edward from the arm lock with a growl. "Answer me, now!"

Caroline sighed, gesturing that I sit. I returned to my place beside Bella, Caroline opposite her, and Edward behind the couch, tense as ever. He didn't like being made into a little bitch in front of his woman. Oh well, that's what Caroline got when she shacked up with a man who wears man panties.

_Yeah, I said it, Edward. Man Panties. Banana Hammocks. What every want to call your Dong Thongs._

Caroline let loose a heavy breath before speaking. "The necklace... it isn't just an heirloom. The family... our family, those who've died, their souls are trapped inside it. Bella is breathing in their magic."

I groaned. "What does that mean? More powers?"

Caroline chuckled. "Heavens no, she has enough! No, but it means _her _powers, as well as all around her, will be intensified three fold. It's more of a power surge than anything else."

Good, no more burdens. "And the fucking coma?" I gestured to the still stunned Bella with a nod of my head.

"Think of it as uploading, if you will. It takes time. Her mind is adjusting to accept three more souls besides her own."

It was Edward who spoke next, his voice hushed, racked with cautious curiosity and hope. "Soul? Bella... we still have souls?"

Caroline snatched Edward's hand into her own, holding it to her cheek. "Yes, my darling. You have a soul, I have a soul, Jasper, Bella, the whole family. Bright, beautiful souls."

The emotions that flickered through him could not be counted. He walked around the couch, Caroline's hand still in his own, and pulled her to the chair with him. In a very un-Edward move, he sank into the cushions, pulling her into his lap, his arms wrapping possessively around her waist.

It was the first time I had seen them in any form of intimacy. He smiled weakly at me, as his emotions continued to cycle violently, leaving me a little dizzy. He buried his face into Caroline's dark curls, hiding himself from the world and the one answer he had sought for the last one hundred years.

We sat silent as Bella charged, or whatever, nothing but the ticking of the grandfather clock sounding off the seconds. I watched Caroline soothe Edward and couldn't help but sigh. He had finally found his mate in the form of an older Bella. He was finally happy, finally in love. Nothing was ever easy.

The fates never seem to be finished mocking us. Where did the circle begin, and where did it end? Did it begin with me? Did it begin with Caroline? Had it began with Edward and Bella? One hundred and something years ago, I was changed. Was this my fault? Was it my fault that Bella's life was so tightly wrapped in prophecy and war?

I looked back, tracing my steps and I struggled to find some order in this mess. Caroline and I knew each other in my first life. Maria changed me, then changed Caroline. Caroline's family died, save the child. The child carried on the line, and came to Bella. Bella and Edward, Edward and Caroline, Caroline and the family and the fucking prophecy. It was too much. Surely the world wasn't so small.

If Bella had never met us, never met her vampires, would the prophecy have met its end? Was it we who brought her to this fate? Me, when I killed her?

Was this my fault?

Would my beautiful Bella, my beautiful girl be forced to fight the bane of my existence, my sire, my hatred, while harboring three lost souls inside her? All because of me?

"Will she be possessed?" I asked, after a fashion. The idea of other people - souls - inside my Bella did nothing to soothe my worry. If anything else, it made me feel way fucking worse.

Only one person was allowed inside of Bella. And that was me.

"In a sense that they will be with her, but have no control over her, or communication. Their essence, is what will brighten her, strengthen her. Her heart will not change, Jasper," Caroline assured me.

Edward and Caroline made their departure, ghosting up the stairs hand in hand, hearts heavy with weighing love and admiration. They were in awe of each other and it was a beautiful thing. Couples, couples, couple of couples. This family was finally mated to the max.

Something in Bella shifted, her emotions wrapping me in profound love, love that could only be appreciated by a fellow empath. Her eyes still stared blankly - and a little misted - at the far wall, but her face seem to soften. Hesitantly, I slid my hand into her open palm, breathing a sigh of relief when the contact didn't sting me.

In a moment of childlike worry, I curled myself up into her side, pressing her palm to my cheek, and wondered if crying were possible, would there be tears on my cheeks? Hours passed like this, in stiff stillness, and the family had taken it upon themselves to steer the fuck clear of the living room. I'd no patience, and I was breaking every minute.

I knew I loved the catatonic woman in my arms, I just hadn't realized how tightly woven my heart, my life, my very existence was with hers. I could never go on without her, I wouldn't last a day. It was in that moment, my moment of weakness, that I realized I couldn't let her live without me either. That my pain was her pain, and all that shit.

There would be no day of sacrifice, no life given to save the other. We would both survive, or we would both die. If she loved me as deeply as I loved he - and I know she did - she couldn't survive without me either. I wouldn't ask it. I would live with her, survive by her, and be with her for eternity.

To do otherwise would leave half a soul behind, battered and broken and alone for eternity.

Smooth arms wrapped themselves around me and I was alive again. My Bella, my baby, she was awake. Words were not said in that moment of reckoning. My Bella was full of souls, and I felt violated because one of them was mine.

I could feel the power resonating inside her, vibrating between our bodies. Caroline was right, she was putting out that shit like rays of sun, and it was mind blowing. I wondered what it would do to Alice and Edwards powers.

Suddenly, Bella kissed me, and the love she shared was blinding. I could feel things, her hands on me, her lips on me, her hair tickling my face, but I couldn't see shit, it was just too much. I was being lead upstairs to a room I know well, but not as well as I know Bella.

I didn't need to see her. My hands can show me her like Braille between kisses. I was mapping out her body, and she was carrying me home. The culmination of fear of the day set upon me, like wind to my proverbial lungs. I was left gasping, knowing.

She's coming, and she wants my Bella. Head on a stake.

I know how that bitch works.

There would be no more hunting. No more messages. That note had been written by her hand, a clear warning that she knew and she was coming. She knew about the prophecy, and she meant to kill us all.

Bella rained kisses down upon me, that damnable warmth spreading through my body like fire this time. Hotter than hell itself, her body burned me in the most delicious of ways. She tingled with the presence of others, fingers tracing patterns on my scarred body. A body meant for war.

Whatever tomorrow bought - and I was sure that it was a war that sat on that horizon - it couldn't steal this from me. Tomorrow I would turn to face a past that haunted me, tattooed on my body in permanent reminder. I was so scared as to what it could do to my already marred psyche. What it would do to the soul I now shared with another?

What it would do to my sweet, beautiful candymouth girl. My Bella.

What would it do?

But tonight, wrapped up in her arms, all I wanted to do was feel. Feel her. What a contrast this feeling is to what once was. Tomorrow those feelings would collide, the all consuming love that was Bella, and the burning lake of hatred that was Maria. I loathed the idea that Bella would see that side of me, the Warlord, terror to all. I could feel her power coursing through my dead veins, and it terrified me.

I never liked power.

Bella's bare flesh against my own drew me back to the moment. There was no point in reflecting in the past, nor dwelling on the future, unless you were Alice. The what-could-have-been's, and the what-if's were endless. My only constant was her, my Bella. And her candy mouth.

Which was kissing every inch of me it could reach.

"God, Bella, I love you," I said, pain breaking my voice. I loved her so much it fucking hurt. Love poured over me in crashing waves, her silent reciprocation soothing my frazzled nerves. She looked up at me with her gold eyes and smiled.

"Not talking?" I asked curiously, for a silent Bella was a rare Bella. She always had something to say. She shook her head no, and pointed to her heart, where the stupid ruby pendant lay, less vibrant then before.

"The souls? Your Aunts? You can't talk because of your Aunts?" I asked, as she kissed along my neck, making sure to press her lips to every single scar. God, I needed that. I needed to be reminded I wasn't a monster, and that tomorrow, when I tore into hard newborn flesh, I wouldn't become a monster.

She nodded yes, tongue against my flesh. I'd be given no more answers as to why she was silent, but I'd not question her now, not in this moment. I could hear the heartbeats of the wolves who had gathered in the back yard, waging mock war in practice of what was to come. Sam had snuck home to be with his Emily one more time before the battle came. The other wolves had given their temporary goodbyes - save Jacob - who refused to speak of Cora. Bodies shifted throughout the house, my parents, my siblings, making ready for what was to come.

Let them have a moment to themselves. Just as I was, wrapped up in my Bella blanket, they were reaffirming their reason to fight. To survive, and live, and love forever.

I laughed softly, feeling the waves of love and lust pour down from above me, pulsating with a steady beat and heavy gasps. Caroline and Edward were reaffirming hard.


	33. Chapter 33 The End

**Title - **Mood Ring

**Chapter -** Thirty-three

**Disclaimer - **Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine. I am just using them, and making not a penny doing it.

**Summary - **When there is nothing left for Bella, she decided she wants out. Standing in front of the white house, razor blade in hand, she says goodbye the only way she can think of. A bloody goodbye. But who cuts their wrists at a vampire's house?

**Rating - **M for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings - **Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, self harm, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta's - **Beta'd by the darling SnarkySimaril

_**Previously **_

_But tonight, wrapped up in her arms, all I wanted to do was feel. Feel her. What a contrast this feeling is to what once was. Tomorrow those feelings would collide, the all consuming love that was Bella, and the burning lake of hatred that was Maria. I loathed the idea that Bella would see that side of me, the Warlord, terror to all. I could feel her power coursing through my dead veins, and it terrified me._

_I never liked power._

_Bella's bare flesh against my own drew me back to the moment. There was no point in reflecting in the past, nor dwelling on the future, unless you were Alice. The what-could-have-been's, and the what-if's were endless. My only constant was her, my Bella. And her candy mouth._

_Which was kissing every inch of me it could reach._

_"God, Bella, I love you," I said, pain breaking my voice. I loved her so much it fucking hurt. Love poured over me in crashing waves, her silent reciprocation soothing my frazzled nerves. She looked up at me with her gold eyes and smiled._

_"Not talking?" I asked curiously, for a silent Bella was a rare Bella. She always had something to say. She shook her head no, and pointed to her heart, where the stupid ruby pendant lay, less vibrant then before._

_"The souls? Your Aunts? You can't talk because of your Aunts?" I asked, as she kissed along my neck, making sure to press her lips to every single scar. God, I needed that. I needed to be reminded I wasn't a monster, and that tomorrow, when I tore into hard newborn flesh, I wouldn't become a monster._

_She nodded yes, tongue against my flesh. I'd be given no more answers as to why she was silent, but I'd not question her now, not in this moment. I could hear the heartbeats of the wolves who had gathered in the back yard, waging mock war in practice of what was to come. Sam had snuck home to be with his Emily one more time before the battle came. The other wolves had given their temporary goodbyes - save Jacob - who refused to speak of Cora. Bodies shifted throughout the house, my parents, my siblings, making ready for what was to come._

_Let them have a moment to themselves. Just as I was, wrapped up in my Bella blanket, they were reaffirming their reason to fight. To survive, and live, and love forever._

_I laughed softly, feeling the waves of love and lust pour down from above me, pulsating with a steady beat and heavy gasps. Caroline and Edward were reaffirming hard._

**Jasper POV (**

Bella's head perked up, a frown marring her perfect features. Her eyes were trained on the western bay window, the light of the setting sun filtering through the sheer red curtains casting a bloody glow across the room. The red seemed to shimmer in her hair like a halo of flames, echoing the fire in her eyes. The forest was dead that evening, no creatures stirring, not a bird in the sky.

The forest it seemed reflected our beings, dead and cold. No heart to beat, no breath but the wind to breathe. It was heartbreaking, because the forest knew. The forest knew what Bella knew, what _I_ knew, what the world inside the house in Forks knew. Every vampire, every werewolf, the strange collaboration of beasts, dissipation animosity, shared moments, empathy, sympathy, understanding in the brown eyes and in the gold. Bella's eyes screamed. Her gold eyes burned into mine, and I could almost hear the whisper in her extended silence telling me _'It's time'._

Her emotions were pulsating with the echo of mine; it had never been strange to feel her emotions. Overwhelming, yes, but never strange. The contrast between my cautious trepidation and her extreme determination was stifling, if not a little disconcerting.

The growl that resonated from my throat was echoed by many others, but words were not said as we joined in the backyard. No words were needed, we could _feel_ it. Each of our senses seemed to scream louder, every touch, taste, scent, sound filled us deeper, screaming in our bodies and assaulting our minds. Just as Caroline promised, our powers were swirling, our senses heightened. We could taste the shimmer in the air, the rush of bodies racing down the Olympic mountain sides, thundering towards us. It was kin to the rain, it was certain to come. There was no doubt. There was no fight or flight reaction. We would fight.

The air shivered around us, bursting into rainbows as wolf after wolf shifted, bursting into fur and fear, white teeth barred, and brown eyes calculating. With nothing more than a nod of head, we raced to the clearing, led by my sweet Bella, her long hair trailing behind her in a blur of mahogany fire in the wind.

Nothing stirred where we stood and the silence was maddening. Even the wind seemed to hold its breath now as we paused with caution. The ground rumbled, threatening to swallow us whole, but the silence wasn't broken till lightening struck, splitting a tree to the north of the field with a resounding crack.

And there she stood, the Blood Bitch, with an army of glittering red eyes behind her. The scents blended into a menacing harmony, too many to count. Bella's back stiffened as she looked to me, her eyes wide in panic. I watched as her gaze darted about the clearing. We were surrounded, encompassed by newborns reaching into triple digits. Never in my time had I encountered an army so vast.

They were five to our one, and the odds were not good.

They were agitated, and starved, all reason lost with bloodlust. Maria, to her credit, did not move an inch, nor did our party, our wolves twitching in anticipation, our vampires unnaturally still, sensing the air around them like serpents.

One careless newborn darted out into the clearing, barreling headlong into our clustered party. His skin was filthy, his clothes in tatters. Black blood marred his shimmering skin, and I couldn't help but wonder if it was his own, left over from his change. Maria was always one to waste.

It was Emmet, our protector, who caught the rogue, tearing away its head with ease of blinking. Black, congealed blood dripped from the newlings mouth, the last remaining evidence of the vampire's youth. He was feeding from his own blood still, from his change. He couldn't have been more than five days old. Emmet spat, spattering the ground in a thick black blood-rain, the beautiful face of my brother contorted in disgust.

"They've not been fed," he said, looking down at the twitching body. Not been fed, since birth. Though I had never questioned Maria's insanity, for I was sure of it, this was extreme. She harbored blood-starved children, who could as easily turn on her as they could turn to us.

"Kill them all." I whispered, golden irises fading to black. Children, they were, sentenced to death not of their accord, but there was no away we could teach them all. They were demons; the Hell Hound herself had created demons, the Vampires of nightmares, ready to kill the first beating heart they encounter. It was a precious miracle we were hidden away in the mountains. Not a body remained still, the rushing of white outward, hands grasping, teeth tearing. Bolts of fur could be seen in blurs, and I could never deny the wolves there efficiency. Each wolf guarded the family, as the family did them, every back watched, no person left open. Paul let out a bark-like laugh, circling me with military efficiency. I'd name him my honorary brother when this as done.

The cool marble skin parting beneath my hands felt too familiar as Jasper Whitlock: Family man, faded into Major Whitlock: God of War. My eyes were trained on Bella, but my hands were tearing flesh apart.

Bella was beautiful in her ferocity, a Goddess in her own right. Ever the equal of mine, she was, if not perhaps my superior. So beautiful as she tore into the enemy. I felt a spike of fear, and the familiar taste of the emotion was not lost on me. Maria. I'd know her emotions like my own, having spent much of my life by her side. Fear, she felt it, she screamed it with her every motion. Maria, who cast these soulless children upon us, bent on terror and some megalomaniac attempt at an American Monarchy, where she would be the Queen of the undead. Silly bitch.

Bella felt it too, glee flooding out senses. Her elation was a high, sending me into a drug like craze as I ripped flesh left and right. God, watching her did things to me. Strange to say, I felt no guilt in my pleasure of watching her demolish an army as easy as picking daisies. With every metallic rip, pleasure washed through me, and I had every intention of doing unspeakable things to her perfect body when this was done. I'd take her like she was, covered in earth and blood, and who knows what. Her clothes were torn, exposing the bottom swell of her breast and it was just so fucking beautiful, and I was nearly distracted. She smirked, eyes flashing my way. She knew…the little minx.

_I'm going to fuck you so hard, my little candymouth…_ I thought with glee, as I beheaded a filthy little blond thing, androgynous and beautiful.

Ah that candymouth. It wasn't so sweet in the heat of battle, but I knew the twisted things she could do with it. Apparently its talents were not limited to pleasure, not limited to sucking, licking, biting, or all things entailed in her blissful sweet torture she considered foreplay. Her perfect white teeth parted flesh like butter, and there was no trace of innocence left in her in the moment. Our powers pulsated, rendering those we touched momentarily immobile. Now was not the time to project, less we cripple our own, but those who fell under our touch, fell hard in a pile of shredded limbs.

Their screams pierced the air, crackling with lightning, as the bodies piled, falling like the rain that smudged the black blood on our shimmering skin. Bolts of fear shot through me both my own and others, but now was not the time to acknowledge it. Fear was crippling. I could do little more than pray with the soul I shared with Bella that all would walk away from this, all would survive.

And in my heart of hearts, which Bella held, I knew we would.

And as suddenly as it seemed to begin, it stopped, the rushing blur of bodies pulled to a standstill. Literally, standing still as if the Gods themselves held us in place. Was this a newborn's power? Render us immobile? For if it was, we were surly dead. I struggled to move, working against my invisible bonds to no avail. Newborns snarled out there fear, struggling to compose themselves.

But no, it wasn't the Gods or a newborn; it was Bella and the invisible Aunts within her. They were whispering to me, through our shared soul, through our aura, whispering me to help her, to give her what I could. I exhaled, feeling my very core expel with my breath, and Bella seemed to shine brighter. I'd give her everything I had.

And there she was, in the midst of it, was my Bella, her pale hand wrapped around the neck of Satan's own Blood Hound.

Rain poured down our faces, falling in buckets, and the world, like us, seemed at a standstill. Maria's back arched in pain, her scream ripping through the night louder than the thunder, as Bella seemed to burn her where they stood.

With fingers clenched around her throat, Bella lifted Maria up like a sacrifice to the Gods. I could feel the echo of pain in the air, the pulsating power we all seemed to share in the moment. Bella was amazing, the tingle of her gifts brushing against my skin like a silk caress, whispering to me exactly what she could do, her fingers trembling against the skin of my enemy, was nothing more than a kiss compared to the havoc she could wreak.

Oh I wanted to feel that power between the sheets that Bella and I had picked out together. Egyptian cotton, five hundred thread count. Not that pink silk shit that used to decorate my bed. I wanted her to consume me. I wanted this to be over with so she could ruin me like the Goddess that she was. I was a mother-fucking slave, she owned me. I was little more than an extension of herself… and I wanted to beg and scream and sink into her like a home coming. Like a bottle breaking across a ship's bow, I wanted to ride her like crashing waves. My head was spouting silly fucking poetry because loving her was painful, because I could never love her enough. I was a bow strung tighter and tighter, and I knew her love would break me in to oblivion.

I caught Peter smiling. Silly bastard, he'd never let me live this shit down. Even my thoughts weren't safe.

A chuckle in the midst of battle.

_Shut up, Edward. Go fuck your grandma._

I could feel them too, the souls within her, for they were within me as well, and they were forces to be reckoned with. The Aunts chanted words of encouragement, or perhaps it was just a witch thing. They were begging to be freed.

But Bella, she was trembling with it. From the corner of my eye I saw Charlotte, whose eyes were so wide it looked painful. She was in awe of what she saw, and I could only imagine it was the sisters. Aura upon aura upon aura, cocooning our Bella, power flooding through her as she stared into the eyes of a real monster. It was nearly tangible. You could nearly taste it, and it was the sweetest sort of bliss. It was delightful agony.

It was like the moment before you cum, when black is white, and up is down, and you just fucking know the world will be perfect if you hold on…just…one...more…second.

Maria was pleading through the pain, but Bella did not stop, and we were forced to watch in awe as she burned her with her touch. As quickly as it started, the rain seemed to stop, washing us in mist thick as cotton, leaving the world an eerie gray.

Power burst like a bubble snapping us from our bindings, but still no one dared move. Our limbs screamed run, but this shit was a car crash in a trailer park. We had to fucking watch. We were those people who congregated on the front lawn and watched their neighbors get arrested for the meth lab in their basement. You know the ones, where you tell the reporter, 'I didn't see this coming, they were such nice people.'

If it only lasted seconds, it seemed like hours. Bella's mouth was ripped open by an unseeable force, a blood curdling, and earth shattering scream ripping through the night.

And the world seemed to explode in colors that did not exist, a blinding light bursting from everywhere. It _was_ everywhere, no! It was _everything_! It both burnt like a pyre, but cooled the skin like winter wind. There was no logic to this light that blinded us in black, and burnt us like ice. No logic.

But the frightening thing was the escaping souls, visible to all those around her. Escaping from her body, was a white mist, shimmering in nameless colors, colors non existent in our world, but perhaps had a name wherever lost souls lived. Escaping through the terrifying urethral screech escaping my Bella, they forced themselves inside the mouth, the screaming mouth, of Maria, seemingly filling her with that bone shattering power. She was a weak bitch, and she couldn't take it. And when at last no soul was left to be seen, both women's screams ceased.

And lightening struck her body raised, the sacrifice accepted.

We watched in morbid fascination as the woman dangling from Bella's hand burst into a brilliant display of starbursts, every glitter in her skin exploding in the moonlight, till it burn to ash, fluttering into the wind.

Bella turned to us, her black eyes gleaming, bodiless souls spinning around her in a shimmering vortex. She opened her mouth once more in another blood curdling scream and we were blinded by the lightning again, which seemed to strike everywhere, still frozen in our shock. Bella's eyes were shut tightly now, shielding herself from the light and it was all we could do to follow suit.

Lightning rained down from the heavens like retribution, burning the ground we stood on. Nothing touched us, but the ground quaked, splitting fissures in the soil. The agonizing screech of burning newborns was silenced by the thunder, white fleshed bodies dropping like flies beside us, one after another in a mountain of scorched, smoking flesh.

Mere seconds seemed to pass and it was over. The lightening faded, and a tidal wave of love crashed over me as I watched Bella crumble to the ground.

**ooooooooooooooMany Hours Lateroooooooooooooo**

Alice flitted into the room pressing her tiny palm against my cheek. I was curled into a sleeping Bella's side. A sleeping vampire, leave it to Bella. The little Pixie of an ex-wife smiled, her eyes glittering with promise at last. Finally, I thought, with an exasperated sigh of relief, my Bella she would wake.

Alice shut the door behind her. Smart woman, that Alice.

I peppered the freshly washed skin of Bella's stomach, wondering if she'd be upset she was splendidly naked. Hmm, I thought not. I kissed her stomach, her navel, my tongue darting out to tickle the little divot of her flesh. I kissed every rib that could be felt beneath her flawless skin. I kissed the bottom swell of her breast, licking crease formed by the weight of her perfect tits. I kissed her sternum, her clavicle, her neck, and her shoulders.

I kissed the damn filigree ruby pendant embedded in her chest. It was burned into her body like a scrap metal adornment, glittering beneath the hollow of her throat. She hummed in approval, her dark lashes fluttering.

_Wake up beautiful…._

She chuckled, her pale fingers lacing through my unruly hair. Her nails scratched across my scalp playfully. I could feel it now…that impressive display of power tickling my skin. I ghosted my palms across the peaks of her flesh, every curve, every swell, ever sweet expanse of delicious skin. I mapped her out like Christopher Columbus…my tongue would make the next journey. There were things to be licked….everything.

I licked her belly button again, that midpoint between Heaven and Hell. Heaven was sweet and warm, and breathtaking. Hell was hotter than fire, all encompassing, a furnace meant to swallow me whole. It was a good starting point, a good place to make decisions. Up or down….up or down….hmmm.

Down…down…down… we're going to Georgia, where the peaches are sweet…..

"Oh," she gasped, breaking my strange inner musings. I kissed that soft spot beneath her hip bone I loved so much. We've become quite attached, me and that spot. I think it might deserve a name. "Mhmm."

"Sleeping beauty…"I murmured against her skin, licking up her inner thigh. Hell was hot, but it tasted like the sweetest sin. I wanted to devour her, so she could devour me. It really didn't make sense, but it was what it was. "Alice insisted I waited till you woke before fucking you senseless, darling."

"Smart girl," Bella murmured, her back arching a little as I kissed the juncture of hip and leg. "Wouldn't want to miss this."

"You've been out a long time," I nipped at her leg, soothing the bite with a long, wet lick.

_We'll call that a warm up. I'm so close I could almost taste it. Why am I waiting…?_

"How long?" she asked, coiling my golden rings around her fingers. There is something strangely soothing about the gesture. It's so…domestic.

_Nip. Bite. Lick. Suck. Mmhm….she glistens. _

"Two weeks." I growl, "I need to fuck you." Bite. Lick. Moan." Need you."

"You don't mince words." Bella murmured, as I ran my nose along the freshly kissed hip juncture. She was smooth, shaved, and perfect.

_Yes….I like it this way. She didn't protest, and her hips bucked forward impatiently. Yes…come to me my pretty…._

I turned into a silly fuck waiting for this pussy.

I really would have fucked her sleeping. But Alice said no.

I licked straight up her, from bottom to top, rolling my tongue across her clit. Ah, old friend, it's been too long. I missed her taste, and it invaded me. So I licked her again, and again, like it might be the last time. But really it's the first time, in the last two weeks.

_It hasn't changed, but it's still new. _

I knew she liked it when I roll my tongue like this…and when my teeth brush along her just ….like…that.

"Oh god!" she breathed, back arching, juices flooding.

_She's going to be tight, she's always tight. So…tight. My little fucking inferno._

My fingers creeped of their own accord, they had agendas of their own. Creeping, creeping, creeping, along the Egyptian cotton sheets we talked about. They were white, but not as white as her skin. I brushed my thumb along her thigh, and she moaned.

_So responsive…my little fucking slut._

She was a slut too… there wasn't anything she wouldn't let me do. I kind of wanted to tell her that she's a little slut, but in the line of dirty talk, we hadn't crossed that threshold yet.

_I'll tell her later, when she's too hot to argue. It doesn't matter anyway, she's my slut_.

It'd been a long time, and I was feeling a little wily, a little deprived. Depraved, perhaps, is a better word, because I wanted to do filthy, disgusting things to the woman before me. She was the embodiment of power, and I wanted to make her scream. I wanted to please her, make her proud. I want to make Edward uncomfortable with all my filthy fucking thoughts. I want to think about it long enough that Alice sees it, and feels uncomfortable.

_Yes…I'm feeling very depraved._

"Feeling naughty," Bella murmured, "What on Earth are you up to?"

I chuckled madly, kissing her pussy and making her squeal. My mouth drifted down further, to a place beneath Hell, not yet visited. But I was feeling adventurous, and I promised to taste her all.

My tongue slips down her crack, and I felt her curiosity, which morphed into confusion, which morphed into a whirlwind of emotions as my tongue brushed against her pucker. She doesn't like it yet….but she will.

"Wh…what are you doing?" she gasped, and I vaguely remember I am her first and her only, and she is fairly innocent besides the fumbling of a teenage werewolf who hadn't thought to venture here. Yes, yes, yes, all mine.

I fucked her ass with my mouth to put it bluntly, and she loved it. Glancing upward, I groan. She's pressed her fingers to her clit, and she knew I like to watch. I pushed a little harder, and she cries out. Those sounds were making me impatient…or perhaps it was her impatience that was making me impatient.

"You've waited two weeks, Major," she purrs, yanking me up by my hair.

_She's rough. I like it._

It's that power we were talking about. "Fuck me already."

I laughed, crawling up her body, kissing everything I come across. I can still see her shredding newborns. It shouldn't turn me on, but it does. God…so beautiful. I don't warn her, and my seduction turns into an invasion. She loves that shit.

I sink into her, my hips slapping against hers, and die all over again. How the fuck do I even fit in her pussy? It defied physics, but that's Bella for you. Her mouth falls open into a silent scream, fingers still laced in my hair, pulling, ripping, and begging.

"Shit," she curses, "Oh fuck, Jasper!"

_Mmmhm. Slutty little mouth. I have to kiss it_.

So I do.

I plunged into her pussy hard, because it's been to fucking long, and I knew I'm going to cum, and I want it to be good. She tilted her hips and I brushed against her clit

_Oh, this is good._

"Fuck Bella…you're…oh sweet fucking Jesus…." I can't make words, words are stupid and pointless, and my dick is saying enough. I kind of feel like an asshole because this should be sweet and romantic and beautiful, but I just wanted to fuck her.

"Do it rough, you know you want to,"

_Oh, beautiful, you read my fucking mind. _

I fucked her harder, fingers biting into the flesh of her hips. She's wet and hot and tight, and that heat I can't explain is invading our bodies. I feel human when I'm inside her, and for a moment, I expect my heart to beat. It doesn't.

_That's okay. If I were human, how would I spend forever with my dick in Bella?_

"Oh God, Jasper…." she cries, her face is just perfect, hair splayed out across the pillow, tangle and curls. _S_o beautiful.

"I love you." I have to say it because I can't say it enough. I _like_ sex, perhaps more than the next man because I know what it feels like to have multiple orgasms. But I_ love_ Bella. Her pussy is just a wonderful, magical, beautiful fucking perk.

"Ja…Jasper…" She was panting so hard, and I wanted her to cum. I wanted her to cum so I could cum.

_I need to fucking cum._

"I won't last…" I mumbled, a little embarrassed. "Dammit Bella…so…good." My arms gave out, and I slammed into her hard, my body crushing against hers. She let loose a strangled cry, flipping me over and slamming her lithe little body down on me.

And then she was cumming, and I was cumming, and the things she did to me.

She's my savior, she's my hero, and she's my little minx, my little slut.

She's my best fucking friend, with her forehead buried in the crook of my neck, her breath hot on my shoulder. I have to hold her. She's so beautiful, so perfect, tucked into me. The enemy is dead, the drama is over. She has her best friend back, not to mention her grandmother. Edward finally got fucked, and if Caroline is anything like Bella, we're both lucky fuckers. Tomorrow looks good.

Things were finally right.


	34. THIS STORY HAS BEEN RETROBETA'D

Hey! This is just an update to let you all know (those of you who didn't already) that this story has officially been beta'd! It's now readable and grammatically correct! Whoo! It's also the filthiest thing I have ever written. Seriously, Mood Rings is one of my first stories, and it's been years since I've really given it a look. I forgot about all that damn smut. Whoo, is it vain to say it makes me a little hot? Yeah, I was a perv! I don't even use the word 'cum' any more, but I drop it like it's hot in this story! Damn!

Anyway, if you enjoyed it as a fucked up mess of bad grammar and atrocious lack of spell-check, then you'll probably love it now!

Also, for any of you who read my other fics, the answer is yes. Yes, I will be posting, and VERY SOON!

Seriously, it's been so long I actually forgot how to update. That's not embarrassing at all.

Happy Reading!

-lifelesslyndsey


End file.
